Forms of Love
by My.Edward.Anthony
Summary: Bella Swan, heartbroken, moves from Phoenix to New York. One night the gorgeous Cullen brothers end up in her apartment. Find out what happens after Rose, Alice and Bella share their apartment with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Summary's crap but gud story :
1. Chapter 1: No such thing as love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

Prologue

When Love comes to you unexpectedly, you never know how to react. Some people welcome it with open arms and some just throw it back. I experienced pain through love and joy and sadness. My biggest happiness came from my biggest love. This was the part I thought only existed in fairytales, but little did I know that my Prince Charming was coming to rescue me. Even though I am 21, I still like to think that dreams and wishes come true, because mine certainly did and heaven knows what I did to deserve the greatest happiness ever.

1. No such thing as Love

"Rose, can you turn it down a little," I asked without opening my eyes.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I live in Phoenix with my mother Renee and father Charlie who I dearly love. I moved a few months ago to New York to get away from my old life. And I mean get away! I have had a terrible past and I needed to spend time keeping myself busy. Believe me, when you see your fiancé making out with your close friend, it is not something, which leaves your mind too easily. I was engaged to a man named Jacob Black. I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me too. I worked in Pizza Hut near my house. My parents weren't too wealthy and neither was Jacob so I worked my socks off to earn some money for us after the wedding. One night I was on my shift and I didn't feel too well and my boss told me to go home. I walked in with a bunch of flowers trying to surprise my fiancé, I quietly slipped open the door and I heard a female voice moaning, I thought it was the wrong house. I was about to walk out the apartment when I heard Jake's voice. I would have rather preferred to have been stabbed several times all over by Jake than to see what I saw next.

It definitely was our apartment. I ran in to see my fiancé semi naked with my best friend Jessica. They both looked at me, not even with the slightest look of guilt on their face. It was as if Jacob was trying to make me jealous. He kissed Jess some more and looked up to me with a wide grin on his face.

"Enjoying the show Bells?" He asked laughing wildly. Jessica pushed him off her and she grabbed her clothes and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry," she trembled with fear.

After that I can't remember much, apart from the fact that I felt like a complete fool. I spent my time thinking of something as foolish as love. I wasted my time, my effort, and my money on a man who claimed to have loved me but was just like every other guy. He cheated on me.

"Shurrup Bells. I can't concentrate with your moaning." Rose whined back, trying to mock me.

Rose and Alice lived in the rented house in New York. We all went to the same school, "New York School of Arts." We met a few months ago and decided that university apartments weren't all that to live in. Rose and Alice decided to rent a house near uni and we all lived in there ever since. We moved in two months after school started. It was pretty cosy here in the 4-bedroom apartment. The living room was massive and the staircase was on the end of the living room right next to the door. A small section was cut off with a sliding glass door; this was our small kitchen where Alice and I worked our magic with food. I loved Rose and Alice very much. They were totally like my sisters and they understood everything I went through with Jake. I wasn't even scared to tell them, like I was when I told anyone else. I just knew I could count on my beautiful mates. We were practically sisters. The only difference was that Alice and Rosalie were drop dead gorgeous and the most stunning people in the world and I was just Plain Jane.

Right now, I was lying down in my favourite deep blue hoodie (it went nicely with my pale skin and brown eyes) and my three-quarter shorts. I had a New York Yankees cap on with my hoodie on top of it. It was covering most of my face because I just wanted to hide from everything in my own secluded world. But right now, my ipod wasn't doing a good job of keeping Rosalie's loud music from disturbing me. I opened my eyes frustrating heavily.

"Why do you have to disturb me?" I grumbled at her.

She just laughed and carried on running on her machine, which was placed at an angle in front of the TV. Rose was very beautiful and I was so lucky to have a friend like her. For someone so good looking, you would expect her to be obnoxious and vain but she was totally beautiful inside and out. She saw me looking at her and she curved her hips teasingly at me even more and singing loudly along to the music. Her long blond her was tied back in a pony tail, swishing behind her. I just scoffed back. She was wearing tight white shorts and a red top, which was sleeveless and stopped halfway down her stomach.

"What are you staring at?" She asked looking amused and trying to sound sexy.

"I'm staring at you because you are sweating like a pig!"

"AAAAA" she screamed back and jumped off her running machine and attacked me with pillows.

"Hey... Rose... chill..." I laughed between her attacks, unable to fight back. I tried to get my words out but we were laughing too much.

"Yeah well that' what you get for comparing me to a pig." She fake scolded me, wagging a finger in front of my face. We both started laughing and then I leaned back in the soft couch trying to adjust to my position before Rose had attacked me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my ipod. She sat next but soon it went quiet.

"Bells." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah??"

"You're doing it again."

I could feel her staring intently at me. I opened my eyes and saw her, she looked seriously concerned.

"What?" I replied confused by her gaze.

"Your hand"

I looked down to see my hand was subconsciously feeling and twisting and turning the wedding ring around my neck.

"Oh," I replied and dropped my hands. Rose reached over hugging me. I didn't want to fall in love and get hurt again so I placed my engagement ring on my necklace around my neck. It was a reminder to me that love didn't exist at all; it was all fake or too good to be true. I was always caught fidgeting with it and it made Rose and Alice upset, they always comforted me and it was nice to know they cared about me.

Trying to lift the mood Rose said:

"Hey listen. When Alice gets back we'll all go shopping tonight. Look at us guys, spending Saturdays inside, we need to go out and half fun."

I laughed back, "Rose, you know I hate shopping. And Alice is just going to drag us in thousands of shops and then she's never going to stop."

"Oh Yeah, forgot about that." She glanced down at my casual style; "She's definitely going to take the opportunity when she sees you wearing that though." Then we both cracked up laughing loudly at Alice's love for fashion and clothes and anything that was new. She always got annoyed at the way I dressed and she practically loathed my Blue zip up "because it doesn't show off your figure," She once told me when I asked her why she hated it so much. I loved it though, no matter what, even though it was a little big for my small body.

Right then, we heard the doorbell ring. Rose and I laughed even louder,

"Speak of the devil…" Rose mumbled through our fits of laughter. I got up to answer the door and laughed to myself. I flung open the door and I laughed and said,

"What now Alice, can't you find your keys in your purse again." I was about to turn around and walk in when my eyes glanced up for a millisecond. I could totally not believe what I was seeing. On my doorstep was this blond-haired boy. He was quite tall and he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Err, sorry, last time I checked I wasn't Alice." He replied laughing. I blushed slightly embarrassed at myself; I can't believe I didn't see him properly.

"My name is Jasper Cullen." He replied smiling, he looked so friendly it was like I had known him for ages.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Can I help you?" I replied smiling back at this beautiful boy. He must have gotten the address wrong. But he carried on,

"My brothers and I have a gig to playa few blocks away in the venue. Our car's battery has died and we need some help. Could you help us recharge it please?" Someone from the back shouted in a loud voice,

"Hurry up Jazz, we're going to be late."

"Sure," I replied taking a peak at the guy behind him. Jasper also laughed and turned around to introduce his brother.

"This is my eldest brother, Emmett Cullen." Emmett wasn't wearing a shirt so l his big muscles were showing. My eyes widened as he looking up from the bonnet of the big jeep to see me. He looked up and waved and shouted "HEY."

I laughed back and replied with a polite hello,

"I don't really know about cars and stuff, I'll just call my friend out, she'll help you." I turned towards the house, "Rose," I yelled, "We need your help." Rose came towards me, with a water bottle ain one hand and a towel swung lazily over her left shoulder. I blushed when I saw her, she hardly had anything on! Suddenly I felt uncomfortable but Rose didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

Rose laughed and looked at Emmett and Jasper and she said, "Bells, are these the strippers we ordered?" We all laughed at them and Emmett flexed his muscles.

"Am I that good?" He replied back and we all laughed lightly, including Jasper who was silently laughing and shaking his head at the same time at his older brother.

"Hi I'm Rose" Rose confidently put her hand out in front of Jasper who shook and replied with "Jasper." I explained to Rose what had happened to their car.

"Wait a minute," she replied. She got inside and got the keys to my car. She stepped back out again and then her and Emmett were talking and charging the car at the same time. Jasper and I just stood outside in the cold; I was freezing since ¼ of my legs were bare!! When Emmett and Rose had finished, Emmett slammed the bonnet down and gave Rose a big hug, lifting her off the ground. We all laughed at that and before I knew it he had me in a tight hug too. "Thanks Ladies" He yelled at us excitedly. "For what?" I replied. Trying to find my balance against the wall behind me, I was clumsy anyway but Emmett seemed to make my balance a little more off than usual when he set me down.

"Your car." He shrugged. "Anytime." I replied.

"Then Jasper said, "We are playing in the Venue near here tonight. Please come if you have time. We are really grateful. Edward, our youngest brother is already in the venue setting up and he would have kicked our Asses if it weren't for you guys. Thanks." He replied, smiling sincerely at Rose and me. It was nice to see these two strangers who were so friendly and kind. I automatically wanted to go, I'm sure Rose wanted to go as much as I did. I could see she was excited too.

Emmett stopped him with "Heck Yeah. But little bro, we're going to be late."

"Erm, we'll see." Rose replied. "Our friend Alice hasn't come home yet and she'll freak out if we leave without her." Oh Yeah, Alice. I forgot about her, feeling a little guilty I said

"Yeah if she makes it on time then we'll come." Jasper and Emmett were already walking towards their big black jeep. Jasper sat in the drivers seat and Emmett sat in the passenger seat next to him. He rolled down his window and stuck his whole upper body out shouting,

"Hope you can make it ladies! See Ya!" He winked at Rose and we just waved back at Jasper and Emmett.

When their car went out of sight, Rose and I looked at each other. Both of us were grinning wildly. As we walked inside the house, something told me that this wasn't the last we'd be seeing of the Cullen boys.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

A/N Thank you everyone for being so supportive

**I really appreciate it.**

**Yeah I will carry on with he story**

**And please take my poll! It's very important**

2. Unexpected guests

As Rose slammed the door shut she turned around at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked, confused. She just took my hands and started squealing and jumping at the same time and forcefully making me jump with her, trying to get some excitement to pour into me.

"What?" I asked, laughing this time. We both laughed after that, I think Rose had another reason to laugh about and I was laughing at her craziness. When we finally calmed down after our hysteric fit she said,

"Oh My Gosh Bells. Those two guys were gorgeous AND they were brothers!" She exclaimed, squealing again.

"So what, being brothers makes them even more gorgeous?" I was confused at her reasoning now.

"No Bella." She replied swatting my arm. She had a "isn't it obvious?" look on her face.

" It means, that they are all gorgeous. Probably even the third, unless he's some sort of ugly duckling but wow bells, did you see that hunk Emmett?" She squealed.

"EWE" I shouted, covering my ears from her squeals. "Rose, I've never heard you call another guy a hunk before. I mean, there's plenty of guys at school but you never even notice them so why this one?" I asked, smiling at the thought of Rose finding Emmett attractive.

"I don't know Bells. There's something different with these guys. It's like we've already known them. I could instantly connect with them." I nodded. I understood completely and it was how I felt too.

But then the doorbell rang again and this time Alice opened the door herself and walked inside. Sprawling her tiny body on the couch beside me.

"Hey, am I missing something?" She asked when she saw Rose and I smiling down at her. Rose instantly jumped into story mode and told her everything. She described everything, from the blonde hair and the deep pools of blue that Jasper had to the black curly irresistibly soft hair Emmett had. I scoffed at that, earning a glare from Rose but it was instantly disappeared. At the end of the story, Alice and Rose were both jumping and squealing like kids and I was just laughing at them. Gosh, these two were crazy!

"You know what this means, right guys?"

"No" I replied instantly. What could anything so simple mean?

"These gorgeous guys who are musicians just so happen to end up on our apartment and are staying in the city we live in? It has to be a sign. I bet we will bump into them again." She stopped abruptly. "Hey, let's go to that concert. It's going to be awesome and we get to see whether they are good or not!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry Alice." Rose and I laughed when Alice's expression became disappointed. "It was over an hour ago and they were playing then. It's probably too late now."

"Oh man. Damn my stupid schedule. " Alice huffed. Her tiny pixie face falling into the couch.

"Hey, let's do something fun tonight." I said, trying to get Alice to lighten up a little. "Rose was saying to go shopping but we can stay in tonight and watch a movie. I'll make some cookies too. I know how much you love cookies." Alice lifted her tiny head from the pillow. "Cookies!!" She squealed excitedly in her high pitch voice. "Whoopee!" "Good," I replied.

"How was your day Alice?" Rose asked, sitting next to her.

"Tiring but awesome." She replied. "I found out today that your singing partner left so I signed my name next to yours. The principal needs to approve and then I'll be your partner." Alice's eyes brightened when she said that.

"Way to go." Rose raised her hands up for a high five and Alice high fived back.

"Oh great, you guys. You left me on my own!" I fake sulked. Rosalie and Alice were both in the same class, they were doing Productive Music as in singing and at the end of the year they would be able to go into the singing business. I was in the same school but completely different department. I was doing dance and my partner and I had to compose a number of dances, which were a mixture of ballet and street dancing. I loved dancing, and this time, I wanted to blow away the judge's socks off and prove that there was something I was good at.

"Awwwww." Alice gave me a sympathetic puppy look. "We'll be here for lonely Bella." She replied in a baby voice. We all burst out laughing at Alice's acting.

"How was your day?" She asked, turning her head towards me.

"It was good. We were assigned with partners and were given our own schedules and timings of rehearsals."

"Cool. Who did you get?" Rose asked me. "Do you know that guy in my class Mike Newton?" Rose and Alice nodded, "Yeah, I got him." Rose wolf whistled. "Oooh so Bella gets to dance with the handsome Mike Newton."

"Shurrup Rose." I said. Laughing and chucking a pillow at her.

"Hey? What? You never know Bells?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Alice was just giggling in between us.

"You know it's not like that and it isn't ever going to be. And what are you laughing at?" We both turned to Alice then. Rose and I both had a devilish look on our face. We smiled evilly, Alice tried to escape reading out expressions but we were too quick and we started tickling her. She was squealing and squirming all over the couch. Her little body started to slip off the couch and all three of us were laughing so much that we didn't even realise what happened when Alice fell and Rose followed her who grabbed onto me in the process and dragged me on the floor with them. We all landed in a thud and we started to laugh wildly, even more than before.

We just stayed on the floor in a big pile laughing our heads off for a good five minutes. Then Alice got up and said,

"Come on Bells, up you get. I want my cookies." Oh yeah, cookies. I got up off the floor and headed towards the kitchen. I heard Alice and Rose go upstairs, probably to get showered and change into pyjamas. I switched my ipod back on, readjusted my New York Yankees cap and fixed my hood on so that most of my head and face was covered. Once I get started in my cooking I don't like being disturbed so Alice and Rose don't come into the kitchen or tell me to hurry up, it just gets me annoyed. I guess I was a little too lost in my cooking. I love adding a little bit of my dance routine in my daily life. Like once in a while I may do a move to get from one place to the other, it looks really cool. I came out of the kitchen looking really pleased with myself and my tray of cookies. As I stepped out of the door I saw them again! I was shocked to see Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch opposite from me. Alice was sat cross-legged next to Jasper and Rose was sat next to Emmett. They were all laughing at something. "What the hell?" I asked laughing. "You guys really do seem to surprise me." They all started to laugh louder.

"COOKIES!" Emmett yelled. He ran over to me, put the tray on the shelf next to me and grabbed me in a huge hug, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around wildly. My hand shot out to my head so that my cap wouldn't fall off. "I LOVE YOU BELLA!" He boomed when he put me down. He grabbed the tray and ran off to the couch in between Jasper and Rose. I was feeling a little dizzy and my balance was a little off too. I was about to fall and I was preparing for the wall when two arms shot out around my waist, regaining my balance. "Sorry, he does that when he sees food." I heard a musical chuckle. What the hell? I looked down to see where those arms had came from when right beside me the most amazing person was sat in front of me. For a second I wondered what a Greek-God was doing in my living room, sitting on the single sofa? Then I clicked, this must be Edward. Edward dropped his arms and joined in laughing with the others, I blushed lightly too and chuckled nervously. Edward put a hand out and said, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." "And the little one." Emmett shouted, his mouth full of food. I saw Jasper shaking his head at Emmett and I laughed at the sight of him. I shook Edward's hand, wow it was so soft! "I'm Bella Swan. Yeah, I'm the youngest one in our group too." We both laughed at that and I felt my cheeks reddening slightly. I turned towards everyone else,

"Well everyone, since Big Brother Bear Emmett has eaten up most of the cookies I think I'll go in and make some more." Alice was laughing and clapping at Emmett, encouraging him as he was trying to see how many cookies he could fit in his mouth. Rose got up to find some paper towels for Emmett and then she cleaned his mouth for him. I started to laugh at her, and Emmett put his arms around Rose.

I turned towards the kitchen and I shouted behind me, "Don't start the movie without me."

I caught a glimpse of Edward who just sat smiling at his brothers; he was the most amazing looking person ever! I didn't catch most of his features except that he had this wild mess of Bronze hair on his head and he must have a habit of running his hands through it. I saw him do it when I turned to the kitchen. Whilst making the cookies all I could think of was Edward. Whoa...Hold up, wasn't I not supposed to do that Damn Me! I did this last time as well, that's why I ended up getting hurt but I just simply could not stop my head from thinking about Edward. But he must be in a relationship anyway, someone with those looks, how could they not be in relationship. Good. At least it kept me and my thoughts away from him. I tried to imagine what his face looked like. I only saw his hair and nothing much, I was concentrating too much on who we was and how a Greek-God ended in my living room to even look at him properly.

Plus, the fall didn't really do me any good. I decided to my ipod on louder and sing the lyrics in my head to stop thinking about Edward. An hour later, I walked out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies, some drinks, popcorn and other snacks. Everyone was in a conversation and when Alice saw me she made me centre of attention.

"Ewe, Bells" she said, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Hmm?" I asked her wanting to know why she was looking like that.

"Ewe, you look like a guy." I burst out laughing along with everyone else and I even detected which laugh was Edward's, even his laughter was melodious.

"Thanks for pointing that out Alice." I blushed slightly at that. Great! Now they're all going to think I'm a tomboy.

"Why are you still wearing that thing for," she said, pointing at my blue hoodie. "You know, it doesn't show you off your figure." Oh My Gosh Alice! I blushed furiously giving her a death glare.

"Well I think it looks nice, very casual and stylish." I snapped my eyes to the person closest to me; the velvet voice had come from Edward.

"Thank You, at least someone's got some dress sense. And Alice, you know I wear it for a purpose not for the fun of it." I said, trying to stop the blood from heating my cheeks.

"Eh, what purpose is that then?" Jasper asked.

"Well, all three of us go the New York School of Arts." Rose began. "Alice and I do singing and Bella does dancing. This year, she is doing street dancing combined with ballet."

"Cool! Little Sister Bear." Emmett said. I laughed at him turning his nickname back at me.

"That's great." Edward exclaimed looking very excited. "All of us moved from Forks, a small town in Washington, to New York to come to this school. We only just arrived tonight, as we had to go straight to the venue.

"Really? It's a little late isn't it?" I said finding any excuse to look at Edward and examine his features closely. WOW! His face was flawless. I never even knew that was possible. He had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen! They were just so beautiful and they looked like they were glittering every time he smiled. His hair was incredible. Every time he put his hands through it, the Bronze mess would fall back into place again. My hand was itching to run my fingers through his hair. God, I practically had to hold my hand from doing what it wanted and running it through his hair.

"Yeah, we are a little late. There are no places left at the university apartments, as it was a last minute decision. We're all musicians, you already know that. But we have a friend who lives nearby and we are going to stay there for a few weeks until we can find our own place." Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Awesome." Alice said looking at Jasper. "Yeah, well at least there are three people at the school we already know so at least we'll get along fine." Jasper said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, you guys. We got plenty of space here It's a four-bedroom apartment. We could work something out. Couldn't we Bells?" She looked at me remembering that I didn't want anything to do with anyone who had a Y-Chromosome. But how could I simply refuse. Alice and Rose had seemed to find someone who they really liked and I guess having some people would make it more fun. "Sure. That sounds fun." I said looking at Rose and Alice.

"Yay." Alice got up and squeezed me in a big hug. "Thanks so much Bells." She whispered in my ears. I just laughed back softly at my tiny little best friend.

"Great!" Emmett yelled. "We'll get our stuff tomorrow from our friend's house then. But for now its movie time. Wohooo." Emmett yelled.

It didn't even seem odd; it felt as if this was just supposed to happen. I felt so comfortable to be around these people, they instantly seemed like family.

"Well, Bella, can you go get changed now?" Alice said. I laughed and said I'm going.

As I was halfway up the stairs I heard Alice yell "And don't wear that blue thing on top." I heard everyone laugh and I rolled my eyes at her.

This year, university seemed to sound more and more appealing with Emmett, Jasper and Edward around.

**A/N Here you go everyone**

**Tell me what you think**

**I love reading you reviews**

**Thank you guys**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Friends

Well, here's my third chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does**

3. Just friends

"Oh great." I remembered the pile of clothes left to wash that was stacking up in my room. These dance rehearsals were pretty tough and they normally drained the life out of me. We only had Sundays off so I was going to do everything tomorrow. I guess I'll have to do it when the Cullen boys are gone so that I don't embarrass myself. I decided to take a shower as well, I probably stank of perspiration! I silently laughed to myself, imagining what Alice's reaction would be when she heard me say that. Once I showered, I got changed into my pyjamas. I wasn't too fond of showing my upper half of the body (that would be another reason why I loved my hoodie so much) so I wore my full-sleeved button up pyjamas. They were light pink coloured and were very very soft. I dried my damp brown hair and quickly brushed it and came downstairs. I had a habit of going to sleep with my hair open or whenever I was in my pyjamas I always kept my hair open. As I walked downstairs I saw everyone had gotten into comfortable positions. Jasper and Alice were sat on one couch, snuggled up comfortably and Emmett and Rose were sat together on the other couch. The lights were off and the film was just beginning. The advertisements of other movies were just starting and everyone had snacks with them. The only available place was the single sofa or on the floor in front of the TV where Edward was lying down on his stomach. He had two cushions and a bowl of popcorn infront of him. When he saw me he smiled. Even his smile took my breath away, he patted the ground next to him indicating me to sit next to him. I smiled back at him and it would be rude not to sit where he reserved a sot for me, so I grabbed the second pillow and lay down in the same position next to him. I was practically falling head over heels for this guy who I had only met over an hour ago! It was a good thing there was some distance between us otherwise things would have gotten uncomfortable.

We were watching a film called 'The Legend of Lucy Keys.' "Hey Edward," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He looked down at me; with a small smile on is face.

"Can you pass me the cover please."

He stretched over to get the cover when I saw that he was wearing a tight black top, which just fitted, snugly on his chest.

"Hey, you changed?" I asked, "I'm sure we don't have spare men's clothes stashed around the apartment?" We both laughed lightly, not trying to disturb the others.

"No unfortunately you didn't have any clothes and we couldn't fit into your size so I went back to our friend, Tyler's, who we were supposed to be staying with, and got just the pyjamas. We'll pick the rest of the stuff later." He said. I could have just listened to his velvet voice all day, it was the best sound I had ever heard!

"But I didn't hear any loud roaring noise." I was honestly curious I wasn't doing it just as an excuse.

"No, I'm sure you couldn't hear my Volvo's soft purring from your room. I brought my Silver Volvo and Emmett brought his Jeep."

"Oh, don't tell me. You're a fan of cars too?"

"Why, are you?" He said looking amused.

"Err, No way. But Rose is. Don't get her started though because she never shuts up."

"Oh man," He made a really cute face, pouting and trying to sound upset, "A girls going to put me to shame on my favourite topic!" Edward band I burst out laughing but after that we didn't talk much since the film was really spooky. The only other time we spoke was when the ghost of Lucy Key's mum popped out from nowhere causing me to shriek and grab onto Edward's arm. I let go almost immediately, blushing furiously. I'm sure my neck was reddening too. Edward just chuckled his musical laugh and he had an amused look on his face. I turned around to see if anyone else saw my little performance but apparently they were all asleep. Talk about heavy sleepers! When the film ended Edward looked at me and said, "Are you still scared?" "Whatever. I was not scared. I was just trying to scare you." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He just grinned at me but then it turned into a soft smile.

"Nice ring." Nodding his head towards it. Oh great. He just ruined the mood, awesome! My head flopped into the cushion in front of my face, for once I was actually having fun without having my conscience reminding me of _him _and now that was gone too.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked innocently, I think his head was leaning towards me now because his velvet voice was more nearer to my ears.

"No. It's not your fault." I said, tilting my head up a little from my cushion. He looked really concerned now, almost guilty.

"This ring," I said, trying to keep my voice sounding normal, "was my engagement ring."

"Was?"

"Yeah, _was_." I told him the rest of the story, and I saw that his eyes looked truly sad. When I finished. I took a few deep breaths to stop myself from crying. Edward just pulled me into a hug! It was as if he was making me fall for him more and more. I'm sure it was just a friendly gesture but at one point I thought he wasn't ever going to let go. And his scent was the most wonderful thing I had ever smelled! It was so intoxicating; I could have just stayed there all night smelling his scent and it still would not be enough. Once we drew back, his eyes were full of sympathy but he asked me,

"So why do you keep the ring for? Do you still love him?" His eyes narrowed at the ring on my neck and then he looked back at me. This time, there was a look on his face which I couldn't quite understand.

"Heck no." I let out a bitter laugh. "This ring," I held it in my hands "Is a symbol for me that love doesn't exist. Well, not for me anyway. It reminds me that I'm going to make myself a fool again if I "fall in love". It just doesn't happen in the real world, Most of the time its just fake," Up until this point I didn't look at him but now I looked and said, "Sorry, that's just my opinion. Don't let me put you off the idea of loving." He smiled at that and it instantly made me want to smile back.

"It's okay. I don't blame you for thinking like that. I would do the same if Tanya did that to me." Now he was the one staring into space. I didn't look at his face either. I was glad that he had someone but then why did I feel that there was a hole in my stomach. I know I shouldn't have felt this way and I don't know why but I was really starting to hate Tanya.

"Tanya?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, that's my girlfriend back in Forks." He said looking down at me. But for some reason, he didn't have a smile on his face, he didn't even seem like he wanted to talk about her. Too late, I was pressing on now.

"And you left her to come to New York? Wasn't that difficult for you?" I knew this would give me answers to how he felt for her. He just shrugged. Okay, that was weird.

"Tanya and I don't have a good relationship. We're trying our best but it's on and off. Sometimes I can't take it anymore and sometimes she can't take it anymore. So, I guess it was good for us that we spent some time apart. It gives us some space."

"Oh right. Well, I hope things work out good for you. Clearly your opinions on love are different to mine." I chuckled silently and saw Edward smile back. Yay, at least I made him smile. It was different to his other smiles though. This kind of smile reached his eyes and made them glisten.

Edward pulled out his mobile and showed me a picture.

"This is Tanya." On his phone was a very beautiful girl, she had strawberry blonde hair that reached down her back and she had a model-like figure. She was blowing a kiss at the camera screen. I didn't feel too bothered, well… I tried to make myself not feel too bothered. I had my own single life and he had life with Tanya and that made things easier for me.

"Well, she's very beautiful. I can see why you're trying to make things workout." We both laughed and Edward put away his phone.

Minutes passed in silence and I started to feel tired.

"Hey, Edward, I think we should be off to sleep now. You've got a big day tomorrow unpacking all your luggage so you'll need some energy." I smiled at that, how funny, a few hours ago I didn't even know that three brothers would just so end up asking for our help and then move into our apartmesnt.

"I'll show you upstairs to the guest bedroom, that's the fourth room."

We silently walked upstairs. As we reached the bedroom I opened it for him and said "Voila." "Thanks," He replied with that crooked grin on his face. Gosh, even his crooked grin made my heart stop. I diverted my eyes to the room to see whether it was fit for sleeping in.

"The room seems to be in good condition so I'll let you get to sleep now."

"Goodnight Bella." He called when I walked out the door,

"Goodnight Edward." I replied back

EPOV

As I lay my head on the pillow, one hand passing through my soft hair, I tried to imagine the face of the girl sleeping next door to me. When she first walked in, I didn't even realise it was a girl, I though it was some other boy who was with them but when she lifted her hood from her face, it was a good thing that I was sitting right next to her so she didn't notice me. I knew I would have gotten embarrassed if she saw me gaping at her like that! Oh, and that blush on her face was the most cutest thing I ever saw. Even in that casual outfit she looked so beautiful, I tried to imagine what she would like if she dressed like Tanya. Tanya, there she comes again, ruining my thoughts. It felt normal talking to Bella tonight; I thought it would be strange talking to a girl about her. I bet another girl would have said, dump her she's no good for you or you're too good. But Bella had seemed to encourage our relationship. And when she spoke to me about that idiot Jacob Black, I felt so much sympathy for her. I knew that she was trying to be brave but I could see the emotion in her chocolaty brown eyes. I never knew eyes could be so delicious! Little does Bella know, that Tanya's relationship and mine will never get right again. I'm sure that after this 2-year-relationship off and on, Tanya has not been the same as she was before. She wasn't even upset to see me leave!

I knew now why Rosalie and Alice had asked Bella's permission to allow us to stay in their apartment, they must have been aware that she wanted to stay far away from men as possible but for some reason she agreed. I think she did it for Rosalie and Alice, them two and my brothers seemed to have gotten on really well. After we had played in the venue, all Emmett could talk about the gorgeous blonde who he had seen. I wonder why Jasper hadn't spoken much about Bella; to me she was the most beautiful one out of the lot.

But, I guess, we're just friends after all. That night, I fell asleep trying to imagine the Strawberry scent that I had tried to inhale as much as possible when I caught her when she stumbled on me and when she sat next to me when we watched the film and when we hugged each other. I smiled at myself, I would probably be spending a lot of time with these five other people. It felt like they were some part of my family now.

**Well here you go people.**

**My third chapter, what do you think? **

**I need to sort my poll out; I don't know what's happened or where to access it!**

**The question was, what days would you like EPOV's to be on. I want a specific day from between Monday and Sunday. Yeah, I know. I cheated a little by giving Edward his Point of View, but I couldn't help it! I'm guilty yeh, but I wanted you guys to know what Edward was thinking.**

**Can I have at least five more reviews please?**

**Thank you!!**

**You people are my motivation.**


	4. Chapter 4: Distractions

**A/N: I hope you're all staying on plot!**

**Edward and Bella are hopelessly falling for each other despite their best efforts.**

**Since it's Christmas Eve, I thought I'd give you all a nice long chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward or Twilight**

4. Distractions

I slept peacefully that night considering the most handsome man on earth was sleeping right next door to me. I dreamt of Edward but it was too blurry to actually remember it. I woke up next morning, with a loud yell. I opened my eyes to see Emmett shouting at me, his body bent over me, he had a big grin on his face.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I grumbled, rolling around so that my face was in the pillow.

"I'm waking you up little sister. It's breakfast time!" His grin was still on his face but this time he wasn't as loud, his voice was more soothing and relaxing. My hands that were on the pillow beside my head turned into knuckles.

"I don't want breakfast. Leave me alone." I whined and mumbled at the same time.

I heard some giggles from the back. I bet Rose and Alice had invited Edward and Jasper to my room to show them what they would were to be waking up to every morning if they lived with us. I sat up angrily and saw the other four were standing in the doorway all trying to compose their laughter. I glared at them and turned around and looked up to glare at Emmett.

"Are you okay? I mean, seriously, we can leave you if you want?"

"Too late." I said, jumping off the bed and folding my arms across my chest. Emmett continued, grinning again,

"Bella, come down with us. It's breakfast time and Alice said that you make the most amazing pancakes. Please?" He pouted at me; it looked incredibly funny to see Emmett pouting a small lip when he had such a big body.

"Sure, sure. Would you like honey, chocolate, berry or plain?" I said, sticking my hip out on one side, pretending to be a waitress. Alice burst out laughing along with Edward and Jasper. Rose was smirking at me, probably because I was actually talking to a guy and using my sense of humour.

"I'm coming down," I said, giving up, "Just let me freshen up."

"Alright!" Emmett boomed and high fived at me. I high fived back at mock enthusiasm and walked to the en suite in my room. Our of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett ushering everyone out of the room telling them to "Hurry up so we can make some food, I'm starving." I rolled my eyes as I shut the door to my bathroom. Oh my god! My hair was a total mess! I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I decided not to push my luck with Alice so I didn't wear my blue hoodie although my body was aching to wear it. It felt like a comforter around me. Instead, I wore my black jeans. They weren't those tight skinny ones, ugh, they just looked sick! Mine were a little baggy but not too much and were ripped in parts for style. They were a bit big on me so I had to fold them a little at the bottom parts. I wore my cap again and I wore a tight black shirt full-sleeved with a deep pink sleeve-less one that was just one size bigger than my black one. I quickly tied my hair in a ponytail and slipped my mobile in my pockets and then headed downstairs. The cool thing was, that everywhere was carpeted, even the kitchen! So you didn't have to wear shoes. I wasn't too fond of laminate flooring, neither was Alice and Rose.

When I went inside, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were sat on the same couch watching TV. Emmett looked up and pointed to the kitchen.

"Yes, I know where the kitchen is Emmett." I laughed along with everyone else. I wondered where Edward was. I opened the door and saw Edward and Alice laughing and singing to some song, they were both busy doing something. Alice was making the tea and Edward was spreading jam on the toast. I laughed out loud when I saw him.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Edward said. I had longed to hear his velvet voice and here it was again! I couldn't believe I would be hearing this everyday.

"Good morning to you too," I said, smiling at Edward.

"And, may I ask what it is that you find so funny?" He asked, looking with an amused smirk at me.

"Nothing, it's just that guys don't normally make breakfast or do anything that involves the kitchen or any other kind of domestic products."

"Well, I guess I'm not normal then." Edward said, going back to looking down at his food.

"No, I guess you're not." I said, mumbling underneath my breath as I walked over to the refrigerator to get out some eggs. Alice had gone to put the tea on the dining table and when she came back she shrieked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what do you think you are wearing?"

"I think I'm wearing clothes." I said back at her.

"Bella, you are so senseless. You're not supposed to wear clothes like that!"

Edward laughed and I looked at him with a pleading look, he could at least help me out.

"No way," he mouthed back at me. I raised an eyebrow, guessing that he was probably scared of pixie Alice too.

"Alice, leave me alone." I said, crouching down to find the suitable equipment for making pancakes. I was still looking for it when Edward said to Alice in a hushed tone,

"Is she always that grumpy in the morning?"

"Yep, you better get used to that. She might scare you too like she did to poor Emmett." She still had an annoyed tone on.

I scoffed and said, "You know, I can still hear you." Alice and Edward just laughed at me. Great! He was joining them! After that, Edward went too and the rest seemed to have already started eating. I had come just in time with my plate of pancakes. I loved my cooking and so did Emmett, apparently! We all ate and laughed and talked about our previous lives and about where we had come from and our lives before. I didn't open up and tell everyone about the Jacob issue, I would let Alice and Rose tell Jasper and Emmett. I didn't want to be the one to spoil the pleasant mood. I learnt that Emmett played the drums, Jasper played the guitar and Edward played the piano and the guitar. Apparently, they would get a good record deal at the end of the school year, hopefully producing albums.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett wanted to go and get their things as quick as possible since they were wearing yesterday's clothes. Edward made a face at this and ran his hands through his hair; apparently he needed his "shampoo" since his hair was less softer.

He looked really irritated; I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly, with so many other things to worry about he worries about his hair not feeling soft enough! They left shortly after we had all cleaned up to get their luggage. It wouldn't take long but it would take them quite a few trips up and down, they had quite a lot of luggage. When they left, Rose, Alice and I flopped down on the couch, a little too tired to do anything. Alice was the first to break the silence.

"Rose, Bella, I cannot believe this but Jasper is like the most amazing person I have ever met." She squealed and bounced up and down next to us.

"Yeah Alice, we can tell. You two seem really good for each other." I said, smiling sincerely at her. It was true, the way they looked at each other, and you could so tell that they were such a cute couple.

"And Emmett and I had a great time last night. I haven't managed to get along so well with a guy. Normally, they are not good-looking but are fun to hang around with or they are good-looking and not fun to hang around with." She sighed, "But Emmett is so humorous and good-looking at the same time."

"Aww," Alice said. Clapping her hands in delight.

"Bella, thank you so much for allowing them to stay here. I thought you would say no." She reached over and hugged me.

"It's okay." I shrugged. "I could just see it an all four of you that you really got on well. Plus, they feel like family already. I knew that you'd both kill me if I'd said no," All three of us chuckled at that since it was near to the truth! "So, I guess I couldn't stop you from having that. Hey, I mean, just because I haven't had good luck doesn't me you guys won't, right?" Alice nodded with tears in her eyes and she hugged me tight.

"Thanks Bells," Rose said, hugging me next.

"Oh yeah, Alice?" I said, remembering something.

"What?" she said looking up at me.

"Next time can you please not say, "it doesn't show off your figure" in front of the others. It really is embarrassing." I said, scolding her.

"Oh sorry. It just came out naturally." She had a big grin on her face.

"Yeah Alice. It's not funny. Bella looked like a tomato last night." Rose laughed along.

"Hey," I said, swatting her arm. She jumped up and danced away into the kitchen laughing all the while. Alice and I were still giggling when Rose came out with her mobile reading a text.

"Oh guess what you guys. My mum and dad have sent some money for us since we are officially living in a house. They want us to have fun since this time won't come again."

"And exactly how much is that Rose?" I said, giving her a stern look. I didn't like people paying for me or doing anything for me. Rose and Alice were pretty rich and I was just on average. I had spoken to Rose's parents once when they rang and her mum was very nice. She said that I was welcomed in their house if ever I wanted to come.

"Shut up Bells." Rose spat back. She hated it when I did this. "This is from my parent's so please just accept it."

"I don't think so Rose. You know how that makes me feel."

"Bella don't ruin it for us. We like doing this. If we were your true friends then you would let us do this for you." Alice's high-pitched voice filled my head. What the heck? They had cornered me.

"Fine." I said dropping my head in my heads and giving a frustrated sigh.

"Wohooo." Alice squealed in excitement. They knew they had won me over now.

My ringtone, Clair de Lune, drowned out Alice's squeals. I looked at my phone, my mum was calling me. Alice scrunched up her nose at my ringtone; she didn't like classics, whereas I loved them. I thought I might as well take a walk down the street as well, just to get some fresh air. I flipped open the phone.

"Hey mum. I'm going to call you back. Just give me five minutes I said and shut the phone again. I turned to Alice and Rose and said, "I'm going out for a bit." They nodded and turned their attention towards the news on the telly. I went upstairs and grabbed my black leather jacket, it would look good with what I was wearing. See I did have dress sense! I ran back down. I zipped up the jacket and flipped open the phone. I opened the door with my phone in one hand. I was about to run out when something found my foot. I tripped and fell and Lo and Behold! There was Edward. I fell straight into his shoulder. I heard him laugh as he set me up straight. I looked down with a bewildered expression.. There, right in front of the door, was a suitcase.

"Ouch," I rubbed my nose. It felt as if it was broken.

"In a hurry?" Edward said, laughing at me and rubbing his shoulder slightly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, blushing again.

"No problem." He said. "Although my shoulder hurts a little…" I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I looked around him,

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"Oh, they're bringing two suitcases in Emmett's jeep and I brought one in my Volvo." Glancing at his car. He looked almost proud when he mentioned his car.

"Erm… Nice car?" I asked. How are you supposed to compliment a car?

"Thanks." He said chuckling at me; once again he took my breath away. Suddenly, I remembered my mom's call.

"Sorry Edward, I've got to go. I need to make a call."

"Okay," He moved out the way and said, "Just watch your step."

"Oh, I will." I said. Walking off with my back towards him. Once my mum was on the phone all thoughts of Edward left my mind. My mum was always really worried for me. She was reluctant to let me go in the first place and now she was afraid of my health and all the other things. When I rang her, I told her all about last night and assured her how great it was now to have Emmett, Jasper and Edward living with us. At first she was worried but then she relaxed. She always said that I was like an open book and she could read me really well and she could always catch me out when I was lying since I was so bad. She could tell that I was really happy and I think it made her worry less. After the phone call, I just stood against the wall watching the little kids play basketball. Their lives were so free of worries. I imagined what they would grow up to face, so many difficulties and problems. Life does that to you when you grow up and get responsibilities. A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away before someone saw me and thought that I was a complete idiot. I took out my ipod and placed it in my front jacket pocket. I put the headphones in and let the soothing music just sink in.

When I got home, an hour later, both the Jeep and the Volvo were parked outside behind my black Audi TT. I was given this car two years ago as a present from my mum and dad when I had first passed my test. They were both very proud. Renee couldn't drive as she was always too scared and Charlie only drove his police car. When we went out somewhere, he would always take the siren off, so that we could fit in with the other families! I opened the door and went inside. Everyone looked up and became silent. It felt too awkward, I think they must have been talking about me. I slid down on the sofa next to Emmett and kicked off my trainers, putting them beside the couch. I pulled my earphones off so they dangled over my jacket.

"Nice jacket, Bella. Can I try?" Emmett boomed, a huge grin on his face.

"Sure." I said laughing and unzipping it. Everyone laughed as well imagining Emmett in my jacket. He put my jacket on and it looked ridiculous on him.

"Emmett, you look so weird." I said, trying to stop laughing. I had to clutch my stomach since it was hurting so much from laughing. Emmett pulled off my cap and put it on him. He got up and did a cat walk in the living room. The jacket was just managing to cover his shoulders and he the sleeves stopped a little more than half way down his arms. It only managed to go halfway down his chest.

"What do you think? Do I make a good Bella?" He asked looking at us with a looking of faux concern on his face. We were all too busy laughing to reply and Jasper was covering his mouth to control his laughter.

"No way." Alice squeaked out next from her fit of giggles. "Bella would never catwalk like that. She'd do a guy walk."

"Oh, how could I be so stupid!" Emmett said, hitting his hand on his head. He started to walk like a guy, moving his shoulders and putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Hey," I yelled and threw a cushion at him.

"Was that good?"

"Brilliant," Alice squealed and Rose high-fived him. Jasper was being himself and was shaking his head at his older brother and smiling. Edward was laughing at us, the smile reaching his beautiful green eyes. I almost got lost in his eyes for a second. Emmett sat next to me, making the couch go down.

"Here, this smells of girls anyway." He said, scrunching his nose and giving me my hat back. He still had my jacket on though. I took my cap from him and said,

"Well now you made it smell like boys."

"Uh-huh. Well then I've made it smell better for you." I scoffed and said,

"I happen to like my strawberry scent." Giving him an accusing look. He grinned at me and put one strong arm around my shoulders so that I couldn't escape. He pulled me down in the sofa and rubbed his head on me.

"There, now your strawberry scent has gone and my boy scent is on." I shrieked, trying to pull back but he was too strong. Now everyone was laughing so loud and I could even here Jasper laughing.

"Help," I managed to get out.

"No-one's going to help you now, sister." He said and he started tickling me. I am the most ticklish person in the world. I squealed and screamed and finally everyone decided to jump in then. Rose whispered something in Emmett's ears, which made him stop. His head snapped up to meet her gaze and she winked seductively at him. Jasper and Alice found this opportunity to draw Emmett's hands behind his back before Emmett could do anything about it and Edward helped me get out from underneath Emmett.

Everyone was laughing now and Emmett had a big goofy grin on his face and every so often he would take a look at Rose. Heaven knows what she said to him, probably something flirtatious or sexy. She tried teaching me the Art of Seduction once, but since I didn't want to get into a relationship, I just could not be bothered learning it. Rose and Alice were experts, though, and if they unleashed their powers on anyone, they could get whoever they wanted straight away. We sat down to watch TV, Rose was sat on the couch and Emmett was sat on the floor in front of her and she was stroking his hair. Alice was leaning on Jasper and her legs were in Rosalie's lap. Edward and I were sat on the other couch, just like friends, with a small distance in between us. Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Sorry I couldn't help you earlier, I know what it's like to be in your position."

"Hmm… As I recall, all you did was sit there and laugh." I said, giving him an annoyed look and a pout. His face was even to mine and I blushed when I looked straight into his eyes.

"My apologies. I will make it up to you." He said, smiling with that crooked grin on his face. "So who did you have to ring that it was so important you had to damage my shoulder in the process?"

"Oh sure, like it was my fault your big suitcase was in the way." He chuckled lightly making me laugh too. "It was my mum." We both became serious. "She rings nearly everyday, she's worried about my health ever since Jacob." I saw Edward's knuckles whiten when they turned into fists. But he had his guard up and had a permanent smile on his face, so as not to show his true feelings.

"Geez Edward," I said putting my hand on his fists and opening them up. "Relax." He looked down at our hands and I moved them back blushing furiously. "Sorry." I whispered. I looked back up at him again, he must think I was an idiot but he had a smile on his face and his emerald eyes were sparkling so I carried on. "She didn't want me coming to New York so far away from home but I had made up my mind, I just wanted to get out of there for a while and move on. I told her about you guys moving in and how happy I was."

"Did she not mind that we had moved in your apartment so soon?"

"No, I'm a terrible liar and my mum can understand my true feelings straight away. She knew I was truly happy." I glanced at everyone else, "I told her that you five were already feeling like my family, I didn't think that I could be this happy but apparently I could." I smiled sincerely at Edward and he smiled back. We didn't have to talk but I knew that he felt the same way too. I think we all did. After watching America's Criminals, Alice switched off the TV and said,

"I have had the best idea!" She said, clapping her hands excitedly. "Since Jasper, Emmett and Edward have officially moved in I think we should go out and celebrate."

"Alice that seems like a good idea but what do you mean by celebrating. It better not have anything to do with shopping because that's not celebrating." I warned her. I heard Edward laugh his musical laugh quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. He was making life so much difficult for me, the more I wanted to stay away; the more he kept drawing me closer to him! Stupid, beautiful boy!

"No, I was thinking that we should eat out tonight and then we can go to a dance club which is not far from where I had in mind."

"Cool," Emmett boomed.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jasper said smiling at Alice.

"Wait, have you guys already packed?" I said looking around at Emmett and Jasper.

"Well Jasper and I have, but Eddie had too much to pack so he left it and said he'd do it later."

"Don't call me that." Edward said, he had an angry look on his face. "What?" He said looking at me. "I don't like _Eddie. _I like _my_ name, Edward."

"But isn't Edward an old-fashioned name? Which century are you from?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Not the same as you, obviously." He said, nodding his head at me. We burst out laughing and then Rose said,

"Okay, we've only got a few hours and us girls need to get ready."

"Rose, what do you mean get ready."

"Nothing," she replied. "Let's go upstairs."

"Oh my God," I whispered under my breath and got up as Alice and Rose dragged me up the stairs I heard the boys laugh as Rose and Alice continued to drag me into the bedroom. They normally liked to "get ready" in my room since I had an en suite and a huge mirror.

"Rose, Alice, I look perfectly fine in what I'm wearing." I tried backing towards the door.

"No Bella. We haven't brought you to dress you up, I can't see pigs flying yet." Alice said, sitting down on the bed next to me and pretending to look out my window.

"Spill." Rose ordered.

"What? Spill what? Are you guys feeling alright?" I said, looking and feeling utterly bewildered.

"You know what. What's going on between Edward and You." Alice kicked in; she looked very excited like, she was going to hear some top gossip. My mouth hung open as I tried to register what they were saying.

"I was only talking to him, chill. There is nothing going on. Do you know he has a girlfriend called Tanya?" They both nodded 'yes', "And you know that after what's happened with me and Jake I can't just start a relationship with anyone again. I'm scared." I hung my head low and Alice and Rose hugged me tight, assuring me that everything was going to work out fine. After that, Rose and Alice took turns showering and then they spent a _lot _of time putting make up on or choosing which dress to wear or doing something to their hair. I spent the whole time lying on the bed with my eyes closed listening to my ipod. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Edward sat on my bed!! I jumped up and blushed at least 15 shades deeper of red. I sat up and he laughed,

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but where are Alice and Rose." He had a smirk on his face.

"Erm, they're in the bathroom," I nodded my head in the direction. He got up and winked at me before knocking on the door.

"Excuse me ladies. It's Edward, I was wondering if I could borrow Bella for a while. Since Emmett and Jasper won't help me unpack, and you two are too busy, I thought I'd ask Bella. Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's fine." I heard Rose shout and Alice giggled. Edward smiled with an accomplished look on his face as we walked out of my bedroom.

"Which one is your room then?" I asked Edward.

"This one," It was the same one that I showed him last night, the guest room.

As we walked inside he shut the door and said,

"I told you I would make it up to you for putting the suitcase in front of the door."

"Thank you," I smiled at him and looked around to see his suitcase. There were three big suitcases standing next to the door. My jaw dropped at the sight,

"What did you bring?" I asked wearily.

"A lot." He grinned.

"Well, I guess I would rather prefer doing this than help Alice and Rose to dress up."

He chuckled and went over to the suitcases. He opened one and threw the top back.

"These are my clothes." He indicated to what was in front of him. He opened the second suitcase and said,

"These are my CD's." His whole suitcase was full of CDS!

"Whoa, that's an impressive collection." I said, surprised that he liked music so much,

"It's nothing compared to what I've got back home. These are just a few I couldn't live without." I raised my eyebrows at his _few_ CD's as he opened the third suitcase.

"This is a mixture of clothes, CD's, pictures and other stuff." He said.

"So, do you think you've got the guts to help me? Or do you want to sit back and enjoy listening to your ipod and watch me suffer?" He gave me a puppy-eye look. I rolled my eyes and said,

"I think I'll help. What do you want me to do?" He made a "yes" gesture with his arm, pretending to be very relieved which made me laugh. His expression turned very serious then. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella." He said in his smooth velvet tone. I looked up thinking what could have possibly changed the mood so fast. He carried on. "I am trusting you and giving you the authority to stack my CD's up. Consider it an honour." I burst out laughing at how ridiculous he was and swatted his arm. He laughed his musical laugh and then we both got up to work. I sat down beside his CD's and started to take them out and stack them.

"You bought a CD rack with you?" I asked, not looking up at him but laughing at how attached he was to his CD's. He looked up and smiled and said,

"Well, I couldn't possibly line them up on the floor and get dust all over them, could I?" I laughed and mouthed "O-K" to myself.

Edward put on his stereo and we were both listening to a classic song, which I could not recognise. Well, Edward was listening and I was listening to Edward singing softly with the music. I wondered what he would sound like when he was singing properly. A familiar CD caught my attention, stopping my thoughts from Edward. I gasped and Edward turned around, wondering what had happened to me.

"Debussy?" I asked, looking up at him from the CD. He was my favourite piano music artist.

"You know him?" He asked smiling. I nodded and took my phone out,

"This is my ringtone." I said.

"Clair de Lune." He said smiling and walking over. "It's beautiful." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"I know," I whispered back.

"I didn't think you were that type." He said softly. I laughed at him and said,

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Edward Cullen." I pointed my finger and waggled it at him.

"You sound a lot like my mother." He chuckled, "Only she would say Edward Anthony."

"Why, does she prefer Anthony to Cullen?" I asked confused. He laughed out loud throwing his head back. I just stared at his perfect neck; I had a strong urge to reach over and to feel for myself how smooth it was. It was a relief when he put his head in its place and looked at me, amused.

"My full name is Edward Anthony Cullen." His hands went through his bronze mess again. I cocked my head to the side and looked at his hair,

"What product do you use? It never seems to move out of place, every time you run your hands through it, it seems to fall back in place." He leaned in closer and whispered,

"You _are_ very observant aren't you?" I blushed, turning 93 shades of red!

"Well, hardly anyone can miss your messy hair." Teasing him always turned my attention away from ogling at him.

"Sorry, it's a secret." He whispered in my ear and walked off with a smirk, turning his back on me.

**A/N**

**Well here you go.. my longest chapter yet**

**Hope you all enjoy it**

**Please tell me what you think I need reviews people!!**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Me

**A/N – Okay, before you guys hunt me down and capture me let me speak in my defence. My laptop is not working and I have given it to the computer shop. They said it will take a few days to be fixed. I am so sorry. My hands have been itching to type all weekend. So, here's a special treat. An inside to Edward!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**

5. It's me

EPOV

Once Bella had helped me pack we went downstairs and sat waiting on the couch. A few minutes later, Alice and Rosalie came downstairs with huge satisfactory smiles on their faces. They both looked really stunning, but I couldn't care less. I think I spent nearly all of my day just looking at how amazing Bella was looking. Especially when she had that black leather jacket on, she really was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I can't believe why that idiot Jacob Black left such a beautiful, selfless and kind-hearted woman. He put her through so much pain, and it was so evident. But a small part of me was glad that he left her, at least then we had both been able to meet. I was never this happy before, especially with the time I spent with Tanya. I was only put through more stress and I never laughed this much or had this much fun for such a long time. It felt like there was a part of me which had been dead for two years and now it had finally woken up. All thanks to Bella. And she didn't even know it, nor was I allowed to tell her.

"Rosie, WOW." Emmett boomed and ran up to Rosalie and kissed her passionately on the lips. Jasper took Alice's hand and led her outside but he had a big smile on his face. From the corner of my eyes I saw Bella blush and drop her head and shuffle her feet. I loved that colour that took her face. Every time it appeared, I had a sudden urge to stroke her gentle cheek and feel the warmth for myself, but I didn't want her to get scared. I knew she probably would, so if being friends was the only way I could stay close to her, then I would remain just that.

"Come on everyone, it's time to go." Alice squealed from outside. We all put our coats on and Bella put on her jacket. I kept sneaking glances at her, she looked very…sexy. I think that was the right word. I wondered what the other men thought when they saw her. I felt anger running through me at the other men looking at my Bella. Wait, what? My Bella? I smiled to myself; I liked the way that sounded. I suddenly stopped. I am so selfish. I felt like smashing my head in the wall, I already messed up the relationship with Tanya and now I was looking for Bella. I am the worst man on the planet. I was so angry with myself and so full of guilt.

"Edward? Bella asked, looking up at me. Everyone else had walked off and it was only Bella and I left behind.

"It's nothing." I tried to smile at her and she smiled back, her's more alive than mine. Almost immediately, I felt comforted and all the anger faded out at me when she smiled. As we walked forward I decided to start a conversation with Bella.

"So Bella. Why don't you dress like that?" I glanced at the direction at where Rosalie and Alice were. She looked at me shyly and said,

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled at her to encourage her to talk further. I felt so happy that she could trust me and wanted to tell me the real reason of her dress style.

"It…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "When I dress like this, it makes guys stay away. They probably think I'm some tomboy and so I don't get put into a difficult situation. I really don't know how to say no to people." She spoke fast but I managed to hear every single word. She looked up at me, and our wyes locked. I nodded at her and said,

"Do Alice and Rose know the _truth_?" She laughed and said, "Yes." After that we didn't really talk much, it wasn't too cold as it was only mid-August. We reached the place not too long after. Most of the time Alice just kept telling us to hurry up so we could party. She was practically bouncing out the door when we had finished eating. Nighttimes were the best time to party in New York and it was always very busy at this time of night. We could hear the music from very away and when we reached it, it was very loud. We could hardly hear each other talk. Jasper took Alice's hands and Emmett literally carried Rosalie to the dance floor. Bella was smiling at them. Being a gentleman, I got two drinks, one for me and one for her and we just stood next to each other, but there was a distance in between. It was more comfortable than awkward. I concentrated on every move Bella was doing, like when she tapped he feet to the music when the rhythm got faster. She looked like she was having fun. Suddenly, a boy came over to Bella. They bumped fists and he stood on her left side and started a conversation with her. He wasn't _that_ good-looking so I don't know why Bella was talking to him. At first I ignored it, but things started to go a little out of hand when Bella and hi leaned into each other so that they could hear each other talk. I don't know why, but I think I started to get jealous. I had never felt this way before, ever! I wondered who the hell he was. He also seemed a little too talkative and I decided to let Bella know that I was still present. I nudged her gently and she spun around. At first she looked a little confused and then she saw me and she smile. Oh yeah, I made her smile! Beat that kid.

"Edward this is Mike Newton. My dance partner at school." Mike Newton gave me a curious look and then it was gone with a huge smile when she told him who _I_ was. He put his hand out and I shook it firmly, releasing it almost immediately. Mike left after that and I began to relax. Then my friend Tyler came over to me. We hugged and he said,

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

"We came to celebrate." I nodded to where Emmett and Rosalie were dancing together next to Jazz and Alice. Tyler turned his head to see Bella and said,

"Oh right, I get it." I raised my eyebrows,

"Tyler, she's one of the girls who we've moved in with. That's all."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No." I immediately shot back.

"Cool. Do you think she'd dance with me?"

"No way Tyler." I was struggling for something to say to keep him away from Bella. _My_ Bella. "Her… her boyfriend is coming soon. He's just a little late that's all."

"Oh, never mind. Maybe next time." He winked at me and walked off. I looked at Bella and she was giving me a curious look, probably trying to figure out what was going on. It was a good thing the music was so loud that she couldn't hear what I said. No way was Tyler ever going to go out with Bella; I'd have to make sure of that. After Tyler, five other guys came up to me, asking me the same thing: Is she your girlfriend? Will she dance with me? I was so frustrated. Why couldn't they just stay away and get the message? When the sixth boy came up to me, I lost control and shouted "NO." He got scared and ran off. Bella was drinking her soda. When she heard me she got shocked and started to choke on her drink. I moved towards her, frantically patting her back. Some eyes were turning towards us. When Bella stopped coughing, I saw that she was laughing so much. I thought she was shocked but she was laughing! What was going on? My brows furrowed, trying to understand why she was laughing.

"You… You didn't h-have… to shout… Ed-Edward." She managed to choke out of her fit of laughter. The rest of the group were coming towards us. My mouth dropped open. Had she heard the conversation? If I were Bella, I would have blushed.

"Guys always do that Rosalie and Alice so I know why they came up to you." "WHAT?" I yelled. She tiptoed up towards me and with one delicate finger; she placed it under my chin and closed my mouth. I was frozen now. I could not believe that she heard what I had said! My face was a picture of pure shock.

"Oh Yeah. I heard it all." She winked and walked off. I just stared after Bella's small body walking off. Alice and Rose were giggling and Emmett and Jasper were smirking with amused but puzzled looks on their faces. They were about to say something when I ran off after Bella. I think they all came behind me, because when I saw Bella they had all reached up to me. From shock, my face turned to pure horror. I saw Bella being pushed in the corner by some 40-year-old looking guy. He clutched the front of her pink top. I was so full of fury; I wanted to knock his head off. He had Bella. My Bella. How dare he. My insides were full of fire. But Bella's movements were unbelievable. The man who was pushed up against the wall with her ripped the front of her pink top. Bella immediately kneed him between his groins. His face flashed with pain. His grip on her arm loosened a little and she punched him right on his nose. "Get your hands off me." She sneered at him. I had never seen Bella so full of anger; she had a menacing look on her face. The man fell on the floor. Even though he was in pain he still reached out for her legs. She kicked his arm away and jumped over his now lying posture. She saw me and she jumped behind me. Whether for protection or safety, or both, it didn't matter. At least she was with me now. The man made no movement and just lay on the floor. Everyone was staring at us now.

"THAT'S MY SISTER." Emmett yelled picked Bella up and swung her around and around in a tight bear hug. From his face, he looked very scared for Bella as well. When Emmett put her down, Bella lost her balance and was about to fall when I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. I hugged her too, glad that our bodies were finally locked. I didn't want to leave her ever again. I tried to whisper in her ear, "Bella..." But I couldn't get any words to come out. She just whispered, "It's okay Edward, you don't have to say anything." Although she was trying to be brave I could tell that she was scared. Her voice was shaking and her eyes were full of water. She was even shaking a little. Alice and Rose hugged her and they both were whispering something frantically to her. Jasper was next to comfort Bella. She smiled warmly at him; he must have said something soothing to her, which made her relax. I envied him for being able to do what I had failed to do. When they broke apart he said,

"Plus, man, I've never seen a girl through a punch like that, you rock Bells." He said. Everyone started laughing and he put his fist in the air, which bumped with Bella's fist. Bella glanced over at the man and said,

"I think we should get back now,"

Bella zipped up her jacket so as to cover the rip in the shirt. I wanted nothing more than to go back and beat the living daylights of that man. But, I stayed with Bella, I knew that she probably needed me there with her and I needed to be with her.

All the way home, Emmett and Jasper spent the whole time talking about Bella's moves and they even did a re-enactment of the scene. I did relax a little when I saw Bella laugh as well; she wasn't even jumpy or scared. Even I was impressed and proud with her moves.

When we all flopped down on the couch, Bella unzipped her jacket and went to go look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh man." She made a disgusted face and said, "That was my favourite shirt." She flung off her shirt and went to go throw it in the bin outside. When she came back, my eyes widened and I had to control the images running through my mind. Bella's black top was very tight and complimented her body well. No wonder Alice complained for her 'not showing her body off'.

"I'm going to get changed." She said and sprinted upstairs.

"I think I need a shower." My eyes never leaving Bella. I also went upstairs. I collected my black pyjama and top and was about to go into the bathroom when I heard soft muffled noises coming from Bella's room. My heart dropped, I knew she was crying. I walked up to her room and opened the door softly. Bella was sat on the foot of her bed with her head in her hands. She looked up to see me, her face streaked with tears.

"Bella." I said softly and pulled her into my chest wiping her tears with my hands.

"Edward, I was so scared." She whispered. I was so glad that I was the one to comfort her and I felt like I had everything in the world, holding her in my arms. She was shaking slightly and I wiped her tears although more kept coming. We sat silently, Bella in my arms, against my body. I wished so much that she was in my arms for some other reason. I remembered what Bella had said, "To keep guys away from me." Well, she clearly wasn't doing that. All those guys who came up to were definitely after Bella. I remembered something and said,

"Bella, why did you walk away from me tonight and what exactly did you hear." Now one hand was around Bella and the other was in my hair. She looked up at me and said,

"Well, weren't all those guys asking you out?" I snorted out laughing and my head flew back. I rolled on the bed, clutching my stomach. When I finally calmed down I saw Bella smiling at me but she was confused.

"Bella? You think those guys asked _me_ out? Bella, I'm not gay." I laughed even more but she seemed even more confused.

"But you are good-looking." She said matter-of-factly, I saw she turned red and my pulse accelerated. Bella thought _I_ was good-looking. _Me_, and I felt so plain next to her.

"So then, what were those guys asking you that you were shaking your head so much and even shouted at them?" I rolled me eyes, Bella was so naïve.

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly. They were all asking me whether you were my girlfriend." I smirked at her and she blushed, turning a delicious shade of red. "And..?" She asked.

"And when I said no, they asked me whether you would dance with them."

"And you said no?" She looked shocked. "Edward, I was waiting to dance with someone all night." Now, I started to get worried. What had I done? She burst out laughing, "Only joking." She said. I laughed along with her, relieved that I had done the right thing.

"Thanks Edward." She said. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Anytime. Plus, they all looked like freaks. I was on looking out for a friend. Bella, you don't know how hard it was to leave that man just lying there. I wanted to go back but I didn't want to leave you either." She hugged me and I hugged her back. Glad that our bodies were touching again. I took in her beautiful strawberry scent just before she let go.

"Edward. You know, you are like my best friend. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Yes Bella. I know, I feel the same way too. I've never been able to confide with someone apart from my brothers like I do with you."

"Bella, Edward. Be quick." I heard Emmett yell from downstairs.

"I guess, we should hurry up." I nodded and left her room. Glad that I was able to comfort her. That it was _me _who she had told spoken to about. That it was _me _who she had hugged. I smiled at that and stepped into the shower.

**A/N – Okay I need reviews please. What did you think of it?**


	6. Chapter 6: Talented

**A/N: YAY! Laptops back and so are Edward and Bella!!!!**

**Enjoy**

6. Talented

Edward shut the door as he exited my bedroom. I sat there for ages just staring at it, my mind wandering back two years ago when I was with Jacob, and then a year ago when he broke my heart. And then now, tonight. My muscles had tightened to stop myself from shaking but as I let them loose now, in the warm steaming shower, I shook uncontrollably. My legs were limp, forcing me to lean on the tiled wall. A few minutes later, the warm water relaxed me. I couldn't tell whether I was silently crying or it was just water on my face. I seemed to bring bad luck with me everywhere I went. I was so lucky to have this small little family who looked out for me and were there for me. Especially Edward, who I was able to confide in, with everything. He was probably just trying to comfort me as a friend. Which was a good thing. Friendship should stay as just that, friendship. But everyday, every minute, every second in his presence was harder for me. I was finding it more and more difficult to be in his presence. As I got out of the shower, the steamy scent of Strawberry took over my senses. I decided that tonight I was definitely going to wear my blue hoodie. I hadn't zipped it up yet as I was drying my hair and I decided to go and see if Edward had gone down or not. I walked inside forgetting to knock on the door. Holy Shit! Taken aback, I gasped when I saw Edward standing in front of the mirror examining his hair without his shirt on! Oh My God!

"Sorry." I heard him mumble. My gaze turned to the ceiling as I blushed so furiously that I'm sure my neck was also reddening. I heard him wander around the room, probably finding his shirt.

"I'll knock next time I come in." I said, still not looking away from the ceiling. I heard his musical laugh and said,

"It's okay, Bella. You can look now." Phew. Even in his black top he looked perfect and flawless, just like him. I tried talking to him, only looking at his eyes and nothing else so that I couldn't get distracted,

"Erm… I just came to check whether you had gone down or not." I looked at him; his hair was in his hands and spotted something behind him. "Wait, what's that?" I turned towards it and so did Edward, my eyebrows raised, when was I going to get introduced to his keyboard?

"Oh that's my keyboard. My piano at home was too big to bring here so I had to bring something for when I needed it."

"Cool." I said, impressed. "How big _is _your piano at home?" He waved to something behind me and I saw that he was directing to a photo on his bedside table. One was of him on the piano, concentrating very hard on getting the tune right.

"Whoa, that's pretty big, I don't think we have much room for that over here." I said joking, and he laughed along. There was another picture next to the piano. "This is my mum, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle." There was a big white house and a very handsome man was stood with his arms around a beautiful lady. They looked so perfect, smiling at the camera. I guess that's where their kids got it.

"Forks is very green. And I know you'll really love it when you see it. And my house is in the middle of nowhere, just how we like it. My mum loves the house." I noticed a hint of sadness in Edward's tone of voice but I was mostly concentrating on what he had just said. I would love Forks. Was he planning a visit for me? I smiled at that but then I noticed a smaller photo frame, which was facing flat down, it was as if he was trying to cover something up, probably some embarrassing childhood picture.

"What's this," I reached over for it.

"Bella don't." I heard Edward warn me, trying to stop me from getting it, but he was too late. I picked the frame up and saw it was a picture of Tanya, smiling.

"What?" I looked at Edward, puzzled. Why was her picture facing down?

"Nothing." He said, a little angry. He reached over, grabbed the picture and placed it in its previous position, facing downwards. He looked at me, apologetically, regretting what he had done.

"Sorry Bella, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I nodded to show him that I understood. Clearly, talking about Tanya made him upset so I didn't press the issue. He was sat so close to me I could smell his honey scent; it made my strawberry scent seem dull.

"Shall we go downstairs now?" He said. We laughed and stood up, imagining how long the rest had been waiting for us.

"Okay." I said. I stopped just before exiting the door, to zip up my hoodie and put on my hood.

"Why do you wear that anyway? There aren't any guys here so who are you trying to keep away?" He raised his eyebrows and said, "Unless there's something we should know about Rosalie and Alice."

"No." I shrieked and Edward chuckled.

"Hmm, I guess it's because the hoodie is quite big and warm, it feels secure and comforting, I suppose." I shrugged, I didn't really think of it before. But I guess that was the reason why I liked it so much.

"Hmm, it doesn't look too comforting to me." He said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Fine. See for yourself." I muttered. I unzipped the hoodie and gave it to him. "Here, go on then." I placed it out to him.

"You're sure?" He said, "I mean, I don't want to damage the almighty blue hoodie that you love so much." He still took it from me anyway and I rolled my eyes. I can't believe he was actually trying on my hoodie! It was like getting a male model to wear your average clothes and pose in them. He put it on and zipped it up, the hood lying just above his bronze mess. Whoa! He looked stunning even in plain clothes. What the hell? Wasn't there anything that made him look a little weird? Well, I knew the answer to that one. No way was there anything to make him look funny.

"What do you think? Do I suit it?"

"Uh-huh, you definitely suit it." Duh, wasn't it obvious?

"Good. Blue is my favourite colour." He turned to look at me, smiling, but I didn't know what about, "What's yours?"

"It changes." I told him truthfully.

"Well what is it now?"

"Green." I blurted it out. Way to go Bella! He's probably going to realize and then jump out the window.

"Why?" He sounded interested. His green eyes were sparkling and alive.

"Well, I don't know. Green is so… so alive. It's such a natural colour." I was trying to find some excuse to say other than _"your eyes are green and I love their emerald sparkling colour."_ He reached forward and hugged me, what was that for? Did he know that I was saying it because of his eyes.

"Bella, you don't need a hoodie to protect you and keep you safe. I'm here now." He whispered, looking deep into my plain brown eyes. His own beautiful green eyes were so breathtaking; I wondered what he thought of mine.

"But you weren't two years ago."

"True." He said, he looked sad, his eyes darkening a little. "I wish I was, though."

"BELLA, EDWARD, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW." Emmett yelled, causing me to jump.

"Erm, that's our cue." Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile. He held the door open and said,

"By the way, I'm keeping this for the night." He pointed at the hoodie. I tried to look upset,

"Fine, but don't ruin it," and headed downstairs. I could hear Edward laughing which made my heart flip. When we reached downstairs, everyone was watching a documentary on Baby Giraffes. I laughed and said,

"You called us down to watch this?"

"Hey little sister, aren't those little baby giraffes so cute, just like me. Aren't I quite Bell?" He made a baby look and pouted at me with big puppy dog eyes. Rose, who was sat under Emmett's arms rolled her eyes and said,

"Emmett won't let us change us the channels."

"Well, Giraffes are quite fascinating. Emmett doesn't have the brain capacity to understand it, but he likes the pictures." Jasper spoke out, making all of us laugh loudly. Emmett gave an annoyed look at Jasper and then turned his attention back to the TV screen, pretending to ignore all of us. Edward and I sat on the other couch, for once it was empty since Alice was sat right next to Jasper and Rose and Emmett were sat next to each other, all on the same couch.

"Looks like we have the space all to ourselves." I sat down; Edward chuckled lightly and sat down, sitting a little apart from me.

"Right, we're watching 2 Fast 2 Furious, Rosalie's choice." Alice squealed, she jumped up and went to the TV to put on the DVD.

"Ughhh." Edward groaned, his head falling into the couch.

"What's wrong, you don't like the film choice?" Rosalie asked, with one delicate eyebrow raised.

"No, it's just that _you_ probably know more about my favourite subject than I do." Edward said, his head still in the couch.

"Well you seem to like _Bella's_," she emphasised my name, "choice of clothing."

Alice giggled and Jasper and Emmett smirked.

"Rose…" I blushed.

"Hey, it's soft and comfy." He said sitting straight up again. Now Alice and Rose were full on laughing. I didn't find what was so funny, apparently, neither did Edward.

"Erm… I missed the joke." I said, looking at Edward. His hand was in his hair and he just shrugged to say he didn't understand either.

"Okay, _Eddie, _doesn't matter." Emmett boomed. "Let's start the film!" He was being a bit like Alice now.

"My name is Edward." He glared at his older brother. I wonder why he got so annoyed with people calling him Eddie. I didn't think it was _that_ bad. He seemed to have read my mind because he said, "What? I just don't like being called Eddie. My name is Edward and I would prefer it to stay that way." I laughed, who even spoke like that? Alice told us to "shut up because she couldn't hear what the cute guy in the weird clothes was saying." Typical!

I wasn't particularly interested in cars so I think I fell asleep. My head dropped down onto something soft, Oh God, Please don't let it be Edward. But I was too groggy now, falling into a deep sleep to wake up and realise what I was doing.

"Bella." I heard a soft velvet voice calling my name. Was I dreaming? Then someone shook me and again said, "Bella. Come on, wake up, it's bedtime."

"Hmm." I said, slowly opening my eyes. Oh crap! I was lying down on Edward's shoulder! I immediately shot up, well, that woke me up! I blushed and looked away so as not to meet his gaze. But why didn't he move me off him and onto the couch? Why did he leave me on his shoulder? God, I'm such an idiot.

"Bella let's go upstairs, I think we need some rest." I didn't look at him nor did I talk to him, probably too embarrassed. He didn't say anything either, probably considering whether I was weird or crazy.

"Good night Bella." He smiled his crooked grin as he opened his bedroom door, which made me smile back weakly. I walked into my room, dropping into bed. But as I waited endlessly for sleep to come, it didn't. But then I heard the most beautiful piece of music. Hang on; I think I was dreaming now. No, I wasn't. The music was definitely coming from Edward's room. He must have been playing his keyboard. Since I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon I decided to join him. I grabbed the comforter and went to his room, silently opening the door. He didn't move or look up. He was sat looking amazing as always in my blue hoodie at the end of the bed with a keyboard on his lap. He didn't stop playing nor did he go out of key. I slid down on the wall until I reached the floor and sat there with my comforter, listening to Edward's music bewitch me and soothe me. Man he was good! When he finished he looked up and smiled, he had a huge satisfactory grin on his face.

"Miss me already?" He spoke in his soothing velvety voice. What was he doing to my poor heart; I could feel it thudding so hard against my ribcage, my breathing accelerated. He could probably hear it.

"Your music was disrupting my beauty sleep." I said, teasing him. Teasing was the best way to distract my mind. He smirked, still looking at me. "So is this what you do every night?" I nodded to where his keyboard was.

"No, not every night. When I get inspired I just play some piece of music, that's why I brought it with me. Or, when I have a strong feeling or emotion I need to express it and I do it through music." He shrugged, like it was no big deal. He played the keyboard beautifully; I wondered what he did on the real thing.

"Seriously? That's so cool. So, what were you thinking?" I hope he wasn't going to say Tanya. He smiled sheepishly and looked at the keyboard and said, "You." I blushed deeper. Okay, he was definitely trying to kill me that much I had figured out!

"Huh?" Was all I managed?

"Well, you know, at the nightclub." He was trying to make his point. Oh right, he was thinking about the drunk man who was about to tear my clothes off. I shuddered in the dark. For a while, we both didn't speak, silently lost in our own thoughts.

"Shall I play some more?" He asked. His voice no louder than a whisper but perfectly clear for me to hear. I just nodded; looking at him wouldn't allow any words to come out of my mouth in a proper form.

He started to play some other piece of beautiful music. I closed my eyes. And for the second time, drifted off to a more peaceful place.

Okay so here is the sixth Chapter. Please tell me what you think, you know what that means, right…? REVIEWSSSSS!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N Okay guys, here is an insider to Edward.**

**I should have posted it up yesterday but got too busy. Anyway's this is for you guys to know what happened next.**

**A big shout out to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys for your support and patience :P**

7. Sleeping Arrangements

EPOV

I watched her sleep all night, poor Bella, exhausted, had fallen asleep in my room! She was so worried that she had knocked out in the first few minutes of the film. I didn't even know what happened after Bella's head gently dropped down onto my shoulder. I stiffened but then relaxed, knowing that she was unconscious and had no idea what she was doing. Actually, I had enjoyed that 1 hour and 30 minutes of the film where I did nothing but inhale Bella's strawberry scent.

When she fell down onto the carpet I had to pick her up and put her on to my bed. I loved that moment, with Bella in my arms. When I glanced down at her face she seemed so peaceful, so relaxed. Her features looking angelic and beautiful as ever. If it was upto me, I would have kept her in my arms all night but I know she wouldn't like that. It felt so nice to hold her in may arms and my arms immediately began to ache when they left her small body on the bed.

I tried getting to sleep but I just couldn't, a montage of images of tonight's events flowing in my head. The most bothering ones bing that of Mike and Tyler. I had a feeling that Mike and I were not going to get along at all, he was too cheery and too flirty.

I was still concentrating on going to sleep, thinking of plans on how to keep Tyler away from Bella when she made a sound.

What was it? And that was when the talking began…

**What time is it?**

**Review time!!!**

**Thank you all.**


	8. Chapter 8: Love in this Club

8. Love in this Club

I was in such a lovely dream; it was filled with white and so peaceful. I didn't want to get dragged out of there. Then suddenly, a bright light hit my eyes, causing me to wince. Ugh, was it that time already. I needed some more sleep; the night had gone too fast. I rolled my face into the pillow. Something was wrong, now my senses were alert. I inhaled a different scent; I normally woke up to the scent of strawberries not honey and freesia. It was beautiful and enriching. I tried to inhale some more, identifying the scent.

"Bella, Wake up." I heard a soft velvety purr near my ear. I groaned,

"Nooo, I hate Mondays." I didn't make any other movement, still trying to find out where I was.

"Why? Because you have to wake up early?" I heard a soft, tired chuckled.

"Holy crap." I sat up so quickly on the bed, just realising where I was. Unfortunately, I managed to hit Edwards's head as I sat up. Only then did I realise that I was sleeping in _his_ bed.

"What the hell?" I looked up at Edward and then blushed when I saw him rubbing his head. I bit my lip nervously at what his reaction would be. But then his features softened and he was smiling that amazing crooked smile. My heart stopped as I took in the combination of his glorious bronze mess and his amazing emerald eyes.

"Well, at least you have made your mark on me." He laughed and I blushed deeper.

"Edward why am I in your be-…" Before I could stop myself the words came out, and they sounded SO wrong. I'm sure that I was putting a tomato to shame now. Edward was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his torso with one hand and the wall next to him with the other to stop him from falling with laughter.

"It's not funny." I said annoyed and ashamed at my own stupidity. What the heck was wrong with me? But Edward seemed to take it all as a joke, fine, I'll play along too.

"I'm off," I jumped off the bed and went into my own room, leaving a laughing Edward behind him. Although I loved to hear his laugh it just wasn't one of those days. I had a feeling that today at school was going to be a LOT different with the Cullen brothers around. As I walked out of his room I caught site of a my covers and pillows on the floor just beside the bed. Oh no, he slept on the floor. Ugh, I changed the subject in my mind as I began to wonder what the other girl's reaction would be to seeing the most gorgeous boys in the whole school. I was trying to picture Lauren's reaction and how many 'likes' she would use in her conversation with him and how many times she would batter her eyelashes and flirt with him. Well, lucky for her they were all taken. Whoa, I felt a pang of jealous at that. Wonder why. I shook it off and carried on getting changed.

Yep, I officially hated Mondays. First of all, we spent the whole 5 hours of the school day just doing warm-up routines. These were mixed street dance and ballet sessions. And the second reason why I hated Mondays was because of my outfit. Ugh, that was awful. Our dance instructor had given us strict orders what to wear for the warm-up day and we were only allowed to wear "specific clothing." I had to wear a top, which was sleeveless and showed all my stomach, much to my disgust! On top of this I wore a black top and when I got to the dance studio I took it off. I wore black combats underneath and Mike and I had specially designed hoodies to make us look unique. We both had black hoodies, which had Dance 4 Life written in bold white capitals at the back. We called our group "Vogue." Mike wore black combats too only he wasn't allowed to wear a shirt! It's a good thing Mike wasn't like Edward… I blushed at that, remembering last night's accident and my little sneak peek of Edward's flawless chest. I put on my black Nike trainers and my black cap and went downstairs, feeling tired and hungry. Breakfast was already made so I sat down and helped myself.

"At last, Sleeping Beauty's awake." Jasper smirked at me. I smiled back at him,

"Why? Were you waiting for me?"

"Nope." Now Alice and Rosalie were giggling and the rest were all smirking or silently laughing.

"Hey sis, had a nice sleep?" Emmett boomed from across the table. Everyone started to laugh now,

"Am I missing something?" I looked at everybody's face one by one to see what was so funny. I looked at Edward's the last but he wasn't looking at me, just smirking past me as if not to meet my gaze. I raised my eyebrow at him but he didn't respond. Fair enough, I wasn't talking to him anyway.

"Okay okay guys, chill. Bella's turning into beetroot let's talk about something else." Rosalie managed to get out between her giggles. Alice immediately started to fill in the boys about the different clothes shops that you could find nearby and Rose went on and on forever about shoes. Emmett was pretending to do fake enthusiasm and was jumping up and down on his chair and clapping his hands together to imitate Alice. Alice slapped him playfully on his arm whilst Jasper shook his head and smiled at Emmett. Edward was smiling his crooked grin but I didn't want to pay too much attention to that.

"What about you Bella, what do you like buying? Underwear?" Emmett said.

"Emmett…" I blushed deeply whilst everyone giggled or laughed but I could only hear Edward's musical chuckle since he was the nearest to me.

"No, actually I prefer buying books and then reading them." Emmett's face dropped from over-enthusiastic to sad puppy eyes, "So you don't buy underwear? Awwww." I I felt the heat travelling down my neck. "But you can read underwear labels." He still had the cute look on his face. Now everyone was full on laughing and even Jasper was silently shaking with laughter. Suddenly, Emmett's face lit up and said, "You know what. Alice is going to take us all shopping and I'll buy you underwear!" He yelled out loud and high-fived Alice who was giggling and squealing in delight, rolling around on her chair. Rosalie looked so happy, her eyes were so bright and you could just sense her feelings towards Emmett. They made a good couple and I had never seen Rose look at anyone like that before. She was actually glowing!

"Uh-uh," I stuck my tongue out at him. No way was I going underwear shopping with Emmett.

"Uh-huh." He said, mocking me back. "When Big Em makes a challenge Big Em sticks to his challenge."

"Especially when shopping's involved." Alice chimed in, earning her another high-five from Emmett.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm going to be late," I checked my watch.

"Bella, keys." Rosalie said, calling behind me as I turned around and put on my side bag and put my ipod into place.

"Oh yeah." I reached into my front pocket and tossed my car keys to Rose.

"Don't you drive to school? I thought the car was yours?" Edward said, looking a little confused.

"It is mine, but I just prefer to walk it to school and back, Rose and Alice like to take the car because it is too "humid" for their hair outside." We laughed and I said goodbye to everyone and walked out.

I set my bag down on the side of the dance studio. Mike was already practising some Ballet routines and he didn't have his shirt on. Such a show-off! I quickly took off my first top and placed my hoodie back on, Mike was now also putting on his hoodie. Ugh, I made a face at the clothes we had to wear. It was a good thing we had made hoodies otherwise I would have died of embarrassment in front of everyone. I shuddered at the thought and went to greet Mike. We bumped fists and then bumped shoulders, it was our own personal greeting as Mike had insisted and it felt cool to do it! Yeah, I know it sounds weird but it felt cool at the time and now it was just routine.

We started off with a few of our moves and then Mike stopped abruptly.

"Bella, I almost forgot." His smile spread all over his face, he seemed really excited about something.

"I thought that we needed a change on our music and I found the perfect song to match our routine. It's slow and smooth at the beginning which matches the ballet moves and then it goes fast and rap like in the middle with matches the street dancing and the end is a mixture. Just like our dance routine." His words came pouring out. I laughed at him,

"Deep breath Mike, go on then, what is it."

He knelt down in front of the stereo, which was on the floor; it was linked to the surround sound speakers, which were built in on the ceiling. It was so cool because when you were dancing you forgot about everyone else and the noise drowned out any other emotion or sound you were feeling. He put a CD in, and the music began. He looked up smiling at me excitedly. I put my hands on my hip, as the chorus began I started to think which song it was. I drummed my mind, it was so familiar and then the lyrics began:

_I do it for the ladies  
And I gotta keep it hood  
Where we at Polo (heyyy)  
I see you Ryan  
Yo Keith you was right  
But we just gettin' started  
Yeahh, man.._

_You say you searching for somebody  
That'll take you out and do you right (do you right)  
Well come here baby and  
Let daddy show you what it feel like (feel like)  
You know all you gotta do is tell me  
What you sippin' on (sippin' on, hey, hey)  
And I promise that I'm gonna keep  
It comin' all night long_

"Love in this club by Usher?" I yelled at Mike, he probably didn't hear me but lipread what I had said. He nodded at me and got up. We started to sing together, bumping into one another here and there playfully, I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of this song!

_(Lookin' in your eyes while you walk the other side)  
And I think that shorty I've got a thing for you  
(Doin' it on purpose winding and workin' it)  
I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl_

_I wanna make love in this club  
(make love in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love in this club  
(make love, in this club, in this club, in this club  
Yeah, in this club)_

_You got some friends rollin'  
With you baby then that's cool (that's cool)  
You can leave them with my homies  
Let em know that I got you (got you)  
If you didn't know, you're the only thing  
That's on my mind (my mind)  
Cos the way I'm staring miss you  
Got me wantin to give it to you all night_

_(Lookin' in your eyes while you walk the other side)  
I can't take it no more  
Baby I'm coming for you  
You keep (doin' it on purpose winding and working it)  
If we close our eyes it could be just me and you_

_I wanna make love  
(in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love  
(in this club in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love  
(in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love  
(in this club,in this club, in this club)_

_Polo you a fool for this one homie  
I'm on em, yeahh  
Lets go!!!_

The streetdancing part:

_I'm what you want, I'm what you need  
He got you trapped, I'll set you free  
Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally  
I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me  
It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries  
And every time you think about it you gon' want some more of me  
About to hit the club, make a movie yeah rated R  
Pulled up like a trap star,  
That's if you have you regular car  
You wanna make love to a thug in the club with his sights on  
87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nikes on  
On the couch, on the table, on the bar, or on the floor  
You can meet me in the bathroom yeah you know I'm trying go_

Mixed dancing:

_Might as well give me a kiss,  
If we keep touching like this  
I know you scared  
They don't know what we doin'  
Lets both get undressed here,  
Keep it up girl I swear  
Imma give it to you none stop  
And I don't care who's watchin', watchin', watchin'  
Watchin, watchin, ohhh, in this club,  
On the floor, baby just making love_

_I wanna make love  
(in this club in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love  
(in this club in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love  
(in this club, in this club, in this club)  
I wanna make love in this club  
(in this club, in this club)_

The song ended and Mike paused it. We gave each other high fives.

"Mike, you rock. I can't believe I didn't think of that." I was excited as he was now.

"Let's try it with the routine."

I was actually bouncing. Mike bumped fists with me just before we started it and we practiced it with our dance moves. It went awesome. Mike and I sang the whole lyrics together; both he and I knew the song, although our words weren't heard! The cool thing was that when the street dancing part started we had to dip our heads low to make our hood come on our heads. When our heads came back up to normal positions we had our hoods on and we totally suited the dancing style and music. The song ended and so did our dance routine. Once the final move was made Mike and I were jumping up and down because it was just so great.

"Mike, we so have to do this for the audition next week." All the groups had auditions to see whether they were capable of doing the assignment they had been given. We had to perform in front of the 5 main people on the school board. Mike was nodding and we both had smiles, which reached from ear to ear. I turned around to get my water bottle when I saw my little family stood in the doorway. I blushed, embarrassed that they had all seen me.

"Mike, give me five." I said, with my back towards Mike and walking towards everyone.

"Alright." Emmett squeezed me in a tight hug.

"Em…Can't…breathe…" He released me and everyone laughed, I tried to find out Edward's musical laugh but I couldn't hear it. I glanced at him and he was giving death glares to a now pirouetting Mike. What was wrong with Mike? He was like my best friend, unless, him and Edward had some bad history? Alice and Rose hugged me and Alice just mostly squealed.

"Bella, you are like the coolest dancer I've ever met." Jasper said, bumping fists with me. "For a girl." He added. I smacked his arm and said, "Well you are the coolest…ermm… relaxer I've ever met? For a guy." It came out like a question because I totally forgot what to say. Everyone was giggling at me now and I blushed, "Well it's true. I feel relaxed and calm around Jasper." I held out my hands defensively as Jasper smirked at me.

"I think we need to spend some quality friendship time together." Jasper said, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"HECK YEAH! We're all spending time together on Bella's underwear shopping spree!"

Rose and Alice were practically rolling around the dance floor, Jasper was smirking and shaking his head at Emmett, Edward was smiling his crooked grin and my blushed deepened. I glared at Emmett.

"Bella," he patted the top of my head, "don't ruin our fun and be a good kid." I looked at him, shocked. I huffed heavily,

"My embarrassment is your fun? That is not cool Emmett." I pouted at him.

"You wait and see." Emmett grinned evilly at me. He took Rose by the waist and they both left. I was still staring at the empty spot in the doorway where Emmett had just been; this wasn't going to end well.

"Bella?" Edward said, looking at me now and smirking. I looked at him and then looked away with an eyebrow raised, reminding him that I wasn't talking to him.

"Oh right, still playing that game." I nodded and still didn't look at him.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I like your cute little outfit." I gasped and blushed. Shit! I forgot half my stomach was showing, Edward was leaning into me now,

"And black suits you." He grinned at me which made my heart beat faster. I blushed more as he leaned back and smirked at me. Clearly, he knew the effect he had on me. I internally whined, why did he have to be so drop-dead gorgeous? Ugh.

"Bella, what time are you going to come home today?" She said, trying to interrupt our little moment. I silently thanked my pixie friend for changing the subject. "Ermm… Half four as usual." I said, confused. What was going on?

"Cool, my schedules changed now since Rose and I are partners. So we come home early."

"Unfortunately, we have to stay an hour more." Jasper made a face. Something told me it wasn't just staying at school, which Jasper didn't like; it looked to me like he didn't want to part from Alice.

"Awwww." Alice made a cute little face, "Don't worry Jazzy, we'll stay behind with you." Jasper bent down and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle. I smirked at Alice; she was probably enjoying all this attention from Jasper. I felt somebody's arm on my shoulder. I was about to shrug it away when I glanced up and saw it was Mike. I relaxed and let Mike's arm rest.

"Bella, you know Mr D.'s gonna kill both of us if he sees us not dancing."

"Yeah Mike but I thought I'd take a risk." We laughed but Edward was giving death glares to Mike again. Mike was totally oblivious to Edward's reaction.

"Hey I'm Mike." He said, looking at Jasper, Alice and Edward in front of him. He shook hands with them who in turn greeted them and told them their names.

"Your Edwin right?" Mike said, shaking his hands with Edward. I snorted out laughing and he raised an eyebrow. "Ed-ward." He said it as if Mike was deaf which made me laugh. I was still laughing when Mike's voice became shocked as realisation hit him.

"Dude," He said to Jasper. "You're the brothers from the gig on Saturday aren't you. You rocked." He said, high-fiving Jasper.

"Thank You. It was our first time playing in New York."

"You gotta play again, you guys were awesome."

"Yeah, Jazzy, we need to hear you too." Alice pouted at Jasper. Jasper and Mike exchanged numbers and then went into laughter. I stood on the side, watching Edward nervously, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He looked as if he felt like ripping Mike's arm out of its socket, which was around my shoulders. He was leaning against the side of the wall, looking as gorgeous as ever, he was lean which made him look even more handsome. When he saw me staring at him I dropped my eyes and blushed but after that I felt his eyes on me. I was so grateful to Alice when she said,

"Come on guys. We're going to be late. See you tonight Bella." Jasper also said goodbye and Edward left without saying a word. What was wrong with _him? _Honestly, he was so unpredictable. Mike and I went back to the dance floor and practiced our moves with the song again until lunch.


	9. Chapter 9: Lunchtime

**A/N: Okay, you guys are so awesome.**

**Is wear I couldn't be happier.**

**I was so chuffed with all those reviews.**

**Thank you guys so much**

**I Love you all to bits and pieces**

**Xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do dream about it :P**

9. Lunchtime

I sat down on my own at my table in the back. I always sat on my own. I didn't really like company, especially since most of the people here didn't like to give me company. I was just too plain, I guess. My boring brown hair and boring brown eyes and boring pale skin didn't really attract much attention. I opened my lemonade bottle and took a long cool sip. I only drank at lunch times, last time I ate I was sick, dancing doesn't help digest, it helps to chuck everything straight out my mouth. I shuddered when I remembered the time I puked, ugh I had felt horrible.

My phone beeped,

_Hey,_

_We'll be there in 5_

_-Alice_

Well, at east I had something to look forward to. I looked around and saw Irina and Lauren, the two most annoying and arrogant but beautiful girls laughing loudly with some other popular girls and boys. Lauren hated me, I laughed at the disgusted face she made every time she saw me. I wasn't too bothered though; I couldn't care less what bimbo number 1 and bimbo number 2 thought of me. Alice and Jasper suddenly came into view and I smiled at them as they walked up to me. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, aww, they looked so cute.

Rosalie and Emmett came next. Emmett had a tray of food piled right to the top. What the hell did that guy eat? No wonder he was so muscular.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett yell. They all came over and sat down, Emmett lifted me from the table and hugged me. I lost my balance and practically fell off my seat when he set me down.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking around for him.

"He's coming," Alice giggled and began to eat her tuna sandwich.

Suddenly, Edward came into view. A tray of food in one hand and the other hand in his hair. He looked over and smiled at us.

He sat down opposite me and grinned crookedly. I smiled and looked down again, What the hell was he doing? One minute he was giving me death glares and blanking me out, the next minute he was stopping me from breathing.

We started to talk and Jasper was telling us how great the music equipment was here when Lauren and Irina and a few other girls walked up to us. I raised my eyebrows at her and Rose and Alice gave her death glares, which she chose to ignore. She put her arm out to lean on the table and curved her body towards Edward. I really felt like slapping her now.

"Well, hello, gorgeous, where have you been all my life?" She said, batting her eyelashes furiously at Edward. I laughed so loudly and choked on my sip of lemonade. Corny much? Emmett began to pat me, no; more like whack me on my back.

"Like, what's your problem, guy-freak?" Lauren said looking furiously at me.

"Yeah, guy freak." Irina repeated and the girls behind them all began to giggle. She turned her attention back at Edward who had a shocked look on his face. He glanced at me nervously and I smirked back, I liked to see how he could get himself out of this situation.

"My name is like, Lauren. Do you wanna, like, join us at our table? What's your name?" I bit my lip stifling myself from laughing again. The rest four all looked like they were doing the same thing.

"Nice to meet you too Lauren," he smiled crookedly at her. Well that stopped me from laughing. Lauren giggled her high-pitched giggle and battered her eyes more at Edward. Okay, why was I feeling jealous? He could go and flirt with whoever he wanted. Why should I care? But, if he's my friend, shouldn't I care? Oh my god I was so confused. Grrr… I hate Edward for making me confused.

"No thank you, I'm quite fine on this table, it has a remarkable view," He pointed at me or was it behind me? Either way I felt heat creeping on my cheeks. Damn my stupid blushing.

"And my name is Edward Cullen." He finished off smiling at her, she giggled some more,

"Well, see you later Edward," She said, trying to sound seductive. I glared at her.

"Like, what's your problem?" She turned to me,

"Like you." I replied back, mocking her. She didn't seem to understand though.

Mike came over just in time. He grabbed Lauren by the shoulders and said,

"Go. Now." He turned her around just before she waved at Edward in a girlish manner. When Lauren was out of sight, Mike turned round to me.

"Sorry, I know she's a bitch. I'll keep her away from you but something," and he glanced at Edward, "seems to draw attention to her." He chuckled and so did I. Too right, Edward seemed to draw everyone's attention.

"Thanks Mike." Mike squeezed my shoulder, "No problemo." He said as he walked past me. I smiled and looked back at Edward, my smile faded away when I saw Edward glaring at Mike's back.

"So, you and Mike seem pretty close." He said, looking straight at me, his green emerald eyes held no emotion. He seemed to be mirroring my reaction just what I had felt a few minutes ago when he was talking to Lauren.

"Yeah we are." I said carefully, trying to say as little as possible. I was mostly concentrating on him.

"Are you going out?" He said, looking back at me curiously.

"No." I immediately shot back and blushed. "We're just really close friends. He's more like a best friend than anything else." I saw Edward's features relax a little and he smiled, "Plus, Mike's more of a player. Not my type." Now, he was smiling his crooked smile. I glanced over to my pixie friend; she was making quite a racket. I realised she was encouraging Emmett to stuff a WHOLE pizza slice down his mouth. My jaw dropped as he shoved it all in, smashed his mouth open and down and then swallowed it, and replaced it with another slice of pizza.

"Emmett, do you have stomach or a well?"

"I like my food." He said, with his mouth full.

Jasper reached over and splashed Emmett in the face. All movements from Emmett stopped as he figured out what had happened. He stood there, blinking. His face drenched in water. Rose, Alice and I started to laugh at Emmett's dumfounded expression.

"Dude, what was that for?"

"That's for getting sauce on my face."

Emmett grabbed the water bottle and threw water at Jaspers face. Now Jasper was struck dumb,

"Has the sauce washed off your face Jazzy?" Emmett asked innocently.

I rolled all over laughing my head off, Edward was laughing too and Rose and Alice were going crazy.

"And what are you giggling at Eddie?" Emmett and Jasper both turned around to face Edward.

"No, don't you dare, you'll ruin my shirt. Please?" He pleaded to his brothers. Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper's fists went flying and before we knew it, Edward had pizza and chocolate cake all over his face. I was laughing so hard that tears were coming out my eyes. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"You think this is funny?" He had a serious look on his face. I couldn't answer because I was laughing so much. He reached over, grabbed the custard cake from his tray.

"I swear I wasn't laughing at you." I tried backing away. Too late. Edward reached over and I felt his hand smear warm custard all over my cheek.

"No way." Alice giggled. She gave Edward a high five who had a very satisfied smirk on his face. We started to settle down then, still laughing occasionally. Edward was talking to Jasper about something and had to lean over Alice.

"Edward, I'd like to apologise," I said. He still wasn't looking at me. But I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

"For laughing at you." I was right next to him now, trying to make him face me. He turned around and BAM. A tuna sandwich hit Edward right on his face. The bread slid off and plopped onto his lap and I saw Edward's shocked green eyes.

"OH YEAH MY SIS RULES." Emmett reached over and high-fived me. I laughed so hard at his face; he still didn't say anything though. Rose and Alice were giggling too, well, Alice was squealing and Jasper smirked at me and nodded at me.

"You are so go-…"

"Gotta go, Edward. See ya." And I raced inside laughing all the way. I laughed to myself remembering Edward's shocked face. He really deserved that tuna in his face. Today didn't actually go so bad,

EPOV

"Come on, everyone. It's school time." Alice mocked. She sounded like we were in first grade or something. I rolled my eyes at her. I was the last person and locked the door. We managed to sort out all the details like rent and Rosalie had some spare copies of the keys. We had also touched a little on the subject of Bella. Rose and Alice told Jasper and Emmett everything. At the end, both their eyes were watering and my fists were balled.

"Hey, dream boy. Get a move on." Emmett called out from his Jeep.

Rosalie and Alice were both in Bella's car; I was still amazed at how casually she let them drive her car. My Volvo was my prized possession. I smiled at Bella's selfless nature; there were very rare people like her.

Jasper and Emmett were taking the Jeep and I decided to go with them. I sat in the back, listening to my ipod. I had to do something to block Emmett's constant talk about Rosalie or Jasper bursting out every two minutes with,

"And have you noticed how Alice does this…" Or, "And have you seen the way she does that…" And so on. I never knew Jasper would find someone like Alice; they were clearly a perfect match. My phone made a sound, a text,

_Eddie_

_Miss you _

_-Tanya_

I scoffed, is that all she could send me? Four words, no I love you, no how's thing settled. I think I need to tell Tanya that it's off, but what if she cries? I sighed. What's going to happen then? I scoffed at myself, Shut up. Stupid. Why would she cry over you? She doesn't even care for you. She said so herself. I remembered the words; they were like sharp blades running through me.

"Eddie, my first priority is myself, my second is my family, my third is my friends and my fourth is you."

I remembered the hurt I felt when she said those words to me. My mother and father never liked her from the beginning and Emmett and Jasper really hated her. I don't know why I've stayed so long with her.

"Here it is." Emmett jumped out the car and Jasper followed. I stepped out. Whoa, the school was big and looked even better in real life. We walked inside.

At the reception desk was a woman about 40 years old. I cleared my throat,

"Excuse me, but we're the new students." She looked up to see me.

"Well, what can I do for you?" She began ogling me. Ugh, sick. I decided to stick to being polite.

"Well, could you give us our information packs?" She handed them to me,

"Here you are sweetie. What's your name dear?" Okay, she was beginning to creep me out.

"Edward Cullen. Sorry, I have to go now and see my girlfriend." Her face immediately fell. Thank god for that.

"Okay, have a nice day honey." Her eyes dropped to her computer screen. What a perverse secretary!

Rosalie led the way to Bella's dance studio. I could hear music coming from a mile away. We all stopped at the entrance. I held my breath when I saw Bella and the vile Mike boy, singing and doing wild moves together. I felt a knot inside my stomach and every time Bella and Mike playfully bumped their hips I felt the knot tighten more. The sight of Bella with all that flesh showing was a little distracting. She was so beautiful; I couldn't even begin to explain. But the words were really starting to get on my nerves. What kind of song was "I want to make love in the club?" I hope Mike wasn't getting his hopes up and Bella was a decent enough person not to make love in a club.

"_I'm what you want, I'm what you need  
He got you trapped, I'll set you free  
Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally  
I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me  
It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries  
And every time you think about it you gon' want some more of me  
About to hit the club, make a movie yeah rated R  
Pulled up like a trap star,  
That's if you have you regular car  
You wanna make love to a thug in the club with his sights on  
87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nikes on  
On the couch, on the table, on the bar, or on the floor  
You can meet me in the bathroom yeah you know I'm trying go"_

I wish I could have strnagled Mike, those were the foulest words ever! How could Bella possibly be enjoying this. Hmm… I need to have a serious talk to Bella on her choice of music.

Bella was actually a really good dancer so Mike didn't really deserve her. Damn it. I wish I chose dancing instead. Mike seemed to get really touchy feely when it came to Bella. Especially the streetdancing moves, that's when Mike and Bella seemed to get uplcose quite a lot.

Why was this bothering me for?

_Bella is your friend and you're looking out for her._

I repeated this line in my head about 70 times until finally the lunch bell went.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think?**

**Please I need reviews, I'll give you all cookies!**

**Thank you and did I mention, I love you guys? Oh yeah, but I'll say it again, You guys are the best!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: What's going on?

**A/N: So here it is. My next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, they were really nice ********.**

**By the way, I have uploaded the song from Chapter 8, watch it and listen to it and then you will realise why Edward was upset hehe. Anyways, enough of the chitchat, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does**

**10. What's going on?**

"Okay, I need a break." Mike was panting.

"Mike we've only got five minutes left till half past 4." I laughed at him

"Yeah, I know, I ate too much pizza today." I raised an eyebrow; I always had to constantly remind him not to eat too much. Thank God he didn't have an appetite like Emmett.

"What? There were loads left over. I didn't wanna waste it." He pouted at me and we flopped down on the bench.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Any excuse for Mike and Pizza.

"Bella…" His face had turned serious. Mike had a baby face; he was the same age as me and had spiky blonde hair. He was quite attractive, in an odd way, but Mike and I were like brother and sister. He wasn't into me like that and nor was I.

"Hmmm?" I responded.

"You know you seem really happy. You're different from before." He glanced shyly at me and I blushed. "I like it like that. I think it's because of the new guys who moved into your apartment. They're really nice aren't they?" Mike said, smiling at me now.

"Yes Mike. They are, they feel like family." I smiled back.

"I know." He nodded. "I could tell from your face."

"You know me that well huh?" I knocked the side of his head playfully.

"Of course Bella. You know, those other two girls that you live with aren't the only ones who look out for you. You know, I do look out for you too."

"Thanks Mike." Mike was the best friend you could ever have.

"Can I ask you something Bells?" He glanced down.

"Of course you can ask me anything."

"Well… You know Edward? I don't really think that he likes me. I think he hates me." It was him who blushed this time. I burst out laughing.

"Mike, he doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does. I've seen the way he looks at me. It's like he wants to eat me and it creeps the hell out of me." We both laughed but Mike still looked nervous.

"Shall I tell you why?" I smirked at him, I probably wasn't going to believe it myself but it made sense.

"Go on then." He made a scared look on his face.

"I think he's jealous." Mike laughed so hard he fell on the floor. I joined him too.

"He's…jeal…of…me….you…" Mike was laughing a little too much now but I guess it did sound funny.

"Well that's what I think."

"Well have you told him that I don't feel for you like that." Mike made a face like he couldn't try and get the words out right. "Ewe, it sounds gross just thinking of it. No, wait. Don't tell him. Let's see how much we can tease him" Mike rubbed his hands together in an evil way, "MUAHAHAH." He laughed.

"Yeah like that's gonna get us anywhere. He already has a girlfriend." I made a face at that but tried to not sound too bothered.

"Well, all the more fun. Plus, it might just lead you somewhere."

"And where's that?" I wondered what Mike had planned, he liked to play practical jokes a lot, he even tried it on the headmaster who was so vexed he was on the verge of kicking him out for no particular reason!

"Finished?" I heard the amazing velvety voice. I spun round to face Edward standing in the doorway. Uh-Uh, I hope he hadn't heard the conversation, from his face it didn't look like it.

"Yep." I answered Edward. I turned round to see Mike, he was still on the floor lying in front of me, his body sprawled out. Not good. I kicked Mike softly on the side to tell him to get up.

"Hey Edward," Mike replied glaring at me but talking to Edward a little too cheerily.

"How was your first day, enjoy it?" Why wasn't he getting up? I blushed at Mike's position.

"Yes thank you Michael. It was quite good." From the way Edward looked it didn't sound like he thought the school day had gone good. Mike glanced at me, grinning hugely. Edward sighed softly; his hand went in his beautiful bronze hair. Mike got up,

"Okay, I'm gonna go now. Sandra's waiting for me." He winked at me. Who the hell was Sandra? I got up and Mike hugged me.

"To my funeral." Mike whispered. "See ya Arizona," he yelled and ran off, smiling all the way. Only then I realised that he was talking about our conversation before Edward walked in. I laughed out loud at Mike.

"Something funny?" Edward walked up to me and sat on the bench on Mike's place.

"Not really." Like I was going to tell him what I was laughing at. "Had a nice lunch?" I smirked at Edward and he gave me that crooked smile.

"Yes, remind me that I need to get you back for the Tuna." He chuckled

"No way." I laughed right back at him.

"So, how did your first day go? Jasper seemed pretty excited. And so did Emmett…probably because Rose was there." I was getting lost in my own thoughts now. Edward's musical laugh brought me back to earth.

"Yes Edward and Rosalie seem to be hitting off quite well." I nodded.

"And Jasper and Alice. Edward, you probably don't know this because you haven't been around Alice or Rose for too long, but I've never seen them like this. Rose is always glowing and Alice's pixie blue eyes are always so happy. She's never been this comfortable with any guy." Edward smiled at me, "Tell me about it. Whenever we're together Emmett's with Rose and whenever they're apart he's talking about her. And Jasper never shuts up about Alice." We laughed, I was so happy for all of them, I'm glad things had worked out like this.

"And how is you relationship going?" Any update on Tanya was definitely news to me. Edward stopped smiling. He shrugged,

"Well, she did send me a text." I was about to say good when his emerald eyes locked with my plain brown. I could tell straight away that the text was not a good thing. There was anger swarming in his eyes, with sadness that covered it up.

"Edward, tell me the truth. You're angry aren't you? Why?" He smiled then and I knew he that had a proper smile on his face. His crooked grin looked mischievous.

"How did you know I was angry?" I blushed, crap. Given too much info out.

"I could tell from your eyes." I blushed deeper but tried to keep a normal tone.

"Yes I am angry Bella. I am very angry." Edward's arms flung out in the air. He had suddenly become really angry. I winced at the fury in his voice. Edward caught me wincing,

"I'm sorry but wouldn't you feel pain and anger if you were sent this." He flipped open his mobile, I was still a little scared so I didn't talk. He thrust it under my face.

"Look at this." There were four words displayed on his screen. I gasped, shocked at the message.

"Is that it?" No wonder he was upset. Edward's head dropped in his hands.

"It's my fault, I know it is." He sounded so upset. How could he blame himself for this?

"Edward." I grabbed his face in my hands. His sharp cheekbones felt so smooth and gentle under my palms. Edward looked straight into my eyes but I had to comfort him, as a friend more than anything.

"It is _not_ your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this." My eyes began watering, I felt like crying number one, because Edward loved Tanya so deeply and she didn't love him back and number two, because he would never feel for me that way although I shouldn't have expected it. Why would he think like that for me when he had the gorgeous strawberry blonde Tanya?

"I won't Bella." He said softly and he pulled me into his chest. We hugged each other for comfort.. I inhaled his scent in that short moment that we had.

When we finally broke apart, Edward was smiling again.

"Bella, I think it's time."

"For what?" I looked at him curiously.

"I need to make a phone call." And with that he ran out of the gym, leaving me speechless and totally confused. What was wrong with everyone, they all seemed to run away from me. I shook my head and smiled when I remembered Mike. I hope he didn't take this thing with Edward too far, knowing him he probably was.

I grabbed my belongings and put on my shirt and made my way down to the Cullen's studio room. I think it was Studio 6. I opened the door; I was greeted by Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett were behind the glass screen. Emmett was right at the back with a drum kit and there were two spaces at the front. Jasper was behind the first mic with a guitar on. On his right there was an empty stand with a guitar leaning on the side.

"HEY BELLA." Emmett yelled in the microphone. I screamed and so did Alice, wow that was loud!

"Thanks, but you gave me the shock of my life." I was still recovering from my nearly occurred heart attack. Alice giggled and Emmett grinned. Jasper was being classic Jasper and rolled his eyes at Emmett. Jasper was strumming the guitar softly,

"Don't you guys sing?"

"Edward's not here. He had to go and make a call to 'Tanya'." Emmett made a disgusted face like he smelt something bad. "I don't know why he has to talk to that cow."

"Hmm, I agree. We all hate her Em. Edward just needs time to figure that out." What? My mouth dropped open.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie sounded worried

"Yeah, er, I'm fine." I managed to croak out.

"Bella you've gone pale." My little pixie friend was standing in front of me now.

"Yeah, it just came as a shock to me. You don't like Tanya?" I asked Jazz and Emmett.

"No." Emmett yelled through the microphone again causing me to jump.

"Emmett, stop doing that." Jasper turned around to whack Emmett's head. We laughed at that, Emmett had a goofy grin on his face.

"No Bella, we don't like her. Neither do our parents. You don't know what she put Edward through. He was so different before he came here. Then he met you three and somehow we got our brother back." Jasper explained, he had a sad look on his face.

"Yeah, plus I'd like to have you as my proper little sister anyway." I blushed,

"Emmett, what are you saying." I understood perfectly well what he was saying.

"Come on Bells," Rose said, "We all know what you two are like around each other."

"What?" I yelled and jumped up. I blushed furiously, "It is not like that, AT ALL." I glared at them, "We're just friends."

"Sure sure, just friends. That explains why Edward looks like he's about to attack Mike any second when he's all over you." Everyone laughed including Jasper.

"Oh yeah, not to forget the way he looks at her." Alice chimed in. I was turning beet red now and I'm sure my whole neck was red too.

"Whatever. I'm not staying here anymore." I slammed the door angrily but I still heard all the laughter's coming out from the room.

Couldn't they understand that it would never be like that? That it _couldn't_ be like that? I stomped off angrily, scowling all the way. I turned a sharp corner, still in an angry mood when I bumped into something.

"Watch where you're going." I glared furiously at whoever it was. I heard the musical chuckle and immediately my eyes shot up to Edward. Oops.

"You've got to stop doing that." I said to Edward, still scowling. He was the least person I wanted to see right now.

"For the record, you bumped into me yesterday _and _today." I glared at him again, which made him laugh harder. What did _he_ find so funny? I'm sure if I filled him in on the little conversation I just had he wouldn't be laughing.

"Well, you shouldn't stand in my way." I stated back, still angry.

"Where did you just come from?" He glanced behind me.

"From your studio."

"Oh right, I'm going there now. Want to come?" I scoffed.

"No, I was going to go somewhere else." His smiled became fake.

"Where exactly were you planning on going." I rolled my eyes at him.

"To my secret place." I saw the sparkle back in his green eyes. God I loved his crooked grin. His hand ran through his hair,

"I bought a new shampoo today, it's made my hair even softer." I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"Here, feel it." He lowered his head, I gulped. Uh-uh. I felt his hair. I couldn't believe that I was actually feeling his hair! I had wondered what it felt like, so much better in reality!

"Wow," I was stunned. "Your hair _is _soft." He raised his head and chuckled. I was still looking at his hair in awe.

"So." He smirked at me, "Where is this secret place?" I smirked back.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?" He grinned.

"Isabella Swan, Are you lying to me about a secret place?" Edward raised his eyebrows. Just then a group of girls came up to Edward, Lauren being there group leader. I groaned,

"I'm off. I can't stand being with her." I glared at Lauren.

"No wait." Edward grabbed my wrist. "Don't leave me." He pleaded.

"Are you scared of her?" I laughed and he nodded.

"Fine." I huffed heavily. "I'll stay." Lauren approached us,

"Like, Edward. I was wondering, do you wanna, like, come by to my place tonight?"

Edward's hand was still around my wrist but Lauren didn't notice it.

"No thank you, Lauren, but that was very kind of you to offer."

"Come on, Like, I know you totally wanna come." Lauren gave her high-pitched giggle; I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. She turned around to face me like she had only just noticed I was there.

"Like, what are you doing with _her_?"

"Oh didn't you know," Edward smirked at me, "I live with her." I blushed, Lauren and the other girls started to scream.

"Oh Emm Gee." Lauren flicked her hair back. She grabbed me and I was lead by her and the other girls onto the far side of the wall. Edward was left there looking confused. I gave him a death glare; he was so going to pay for this. I was immediately fired by questions from left, right and centre.

"Have you seen him naked…?

"Isn't he so gorgeous…?"

"How long have you been together…"

"Will he go out with me…?

"Excuse me," I tried to say something but was cut off from Lauren,

"What's he like in bed?" All the girls started screaming and so did Lauren, bouncing around me. What the hell?

"Listen, Edward is just my friend, that is all." I tried to shove past them but was pushed back again by Lauren.

"Look, Bella. You know I've always liked you." I snorted,

"Your point is?"

"Can you, like, get me his number?" Pfft, like I was going to do that.

"You know what, I'll see what I can do." I glared at her but she didn't notice it nor did she notice the sarcasm in my voice. She leaned in and hugged me,

"I love you Bells." She said and then walked off. My mouth fell open, I wanted to run over and rip that blonde hair off her head, stupid cow.

"You look like the French Revolution is going on inside you." I heard Edward's velvety voice. I glared at him again,

"This is all your fault." He chuckled again,

"Why didn't you answer them?"

"Answer what?" What was he talking about?

"The questions they asked you about me." He gave a devilish smirk and I blushed furiously. I slid down on the floor and Edward sat down next to me.

"You heard all that?" I heard his musical laugh,

"Of course I did Bella. They were so loud." I blushed 93 shades of red.

"Then why didn't you come and stop them."

"I wanted to know what you were going to say." I raised my eyebrows in shock, I looked at his face and his green eyes were sparkling. The crooked grin took over his face. I shook my head at him.

"I think I better go now." I got up off the floor and so did Edward,

"Still not going to tell me about your secret place?" He pouted at me, even his pouting was cute.

"Oh, don't give me that puppy look, I get enough of that from Alice." I threatened him. He still didn't stop.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Yes!" He gave a crooked smile.

"But don't you have to go practice, it is your first day?"

"No, Jasper and Emmett are rehearsing now. The head of our department already examined me, he needs to listen to Emmett and Jasper so I don't need to be there."

"Come on then." And we set off to my not-so-secret place.

**Well I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations.**

**Remember to listen to the song on my profile.**

**Thank you, love you all**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11: A Glorious Evening

**A/N: Okay I am very sorry that I took ages. The thing is that here in UK it gets dark very quickly and I have not felt in the mood to write the story in a sunny setting. Today it was nice and sunny in the daytime and since I don't have to go to university, **_**joy**_**, I got some time to write the next chapter.**

**I needed the correct atmosphere to allow the story to flow out of me!**

By the way, there are two things, which you must know before you all question me why I have done it this way:

**In the sunlight, Bella has a tint of green in her brown eyes**

**I did this because I myself have brown eyes and in the sunlight there is a tint of green in them, so basically I changed a bit of her characteristics for my own ;)**

**Bella's hair will have a reddish colour in the sunlight.**

**I will stop babbling on now, here you go. Chapter 11.**

**Voila!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing twilight series, only Stephanie Meyer does.**

**11. A Glorious Evening**

EPOV

Bella and I stepped out of the school building. It was a warm weather outside and the gentle breeze was blowing on my face. I glanced down at Bella who seemed to have the same expression on. She was smiling at the sky, her face so serene and peaceful. She looked up at me, catching me staring at her. She blushed and I grinned, knowing the reason of her blush. It was nice to know that I had some sort of effect on her.

"Edward, can you switch your phone off please." She indicated to mine with a wave of her hand, while switching her own off.

"Why? Are you planning on kidnapping me?" I joked with her. Teasing her was always a comforting way to talk to her. She laughed. Her laughter sounded like church bells, it was so beautiful, just like her. Damn it, Edward. What is your problem? We silently walked a strange path. It was calm and peaceful here, your emotions slowing drifting away, all thoughts leaving your mind, all burdens unburdening. It was as if the beauties of the nature made you forget everything. We were about to climb up a hill when I saw Bella trip. She was about to fall when, instinctively, my arms grabbed her.

I chuckled at her and she blushed. I place her back on her feet again and immediately she dropped her head. She growled aloud,

"Why didn't you just let me fall? I'm so stupid I can't even walk on my own two feet."

She looked like an angry kitten, growling furiously. Honestly? Did she just call herself stupid? I laughed at how unclear she saw herself. Bella was far from stupid.

"Well, I didn't want you to leave another mark on me." We both laughed at Bella's ability to leave bruises on both my body and her own. She rolled her eyes and nudged me in my side. We continued walking in silence as I watched the sunny day around us. In Forks, we didn't get much of this beautiful weather. Although Forks had a strange attraction to it, like green beauty. The weather wasn't too hot, it was just right. The sun was close to setting, half way through the sky, leaving faint colours of purple in the sky.

"Edward, close your eyes." I heard Bella gently order me.

"Okay." I agreed to doing it, not knowing the reason why. She softly grabbed my arms to guide me up to the top of the hill.

"Now open your eyes." I opened my eyes expecting to see something magnificent. My face fell when I saw the sight. It was just New York from a higher perspective only we were too high to hear anything. I saw all the buildings and people scurrying here and there, cars driving around but nothing impressive. I glanced nervously at Bella, what was I supposed to say now? Clearly she liked this view. She seemed to have seen me. She laughed softly.

"Now turn around." I turned around and… wow!

"Bella, this place is beautiful." Beautiful was a word, which underestimated what I saw. I silently inspected everything in awe. There was a huge lake below us, gently drifting underneath us and sparkling right back at us. The water was moving so slowly, almost as if it was surreal. Hills could be seen in the far distant. It was like a world of your own. It felt more like a dream than reality.

"This place is so magical and heavenly." I managed to say. She smiled at me,

"I know. It's beautiful." The sun shining made it look even more beautiful. The sky was now a purple-blue colour, making it look like the perfect place to just relax. I sat down and Bella sat down next to me. We both sat there looking at the amazing sight in front of us. Lost in our own thoughts. I was about to say something when I realised Bella had opened her hair. Her eyes were closed and the gentle wind was blowing her hair back. The sun made her pale skin glow. She opened her eyes, feeling my stare probably, and blushed,

" Do you know you have red streaks in your hair?" I took a strand of her brown hair in my hand. Her hair felt smooth and silky. She blushed again, this time a deeper shade.

"Yes I know that. They're natural." She looked at me directly and once again I was shocked.

"And you have green tints in your eyes?" I asked, amazed. So at least there was something I had in common with the angel in front of me. She dropped her head, her hair covering her angelic features.

"You can only see it in the sunlight."

I chuckled at her reaction. Bella was very different to any other girl I knew. If it was someone else they would be showing it off but Bella was not someone else, she was just perfect, so kind, generous and selfless. For a few more moments we sat in silence not saying a word to one another, allowing the rays of the sun to dance off us. I wish I could hear Bella's thoughts and know what she was thinking.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I asked her, curiosity taking over me.

"I'm thinking about the previous times I used to come here." I could tell she was being truthful to me. I smiled, knowing that she had told me herself she could trust me.

"I come here a lot." Her voice was barely a whisper, she spoke so softly.

"And what do you think of?" I softly purred back to her. For a moment, Bella looked at me, silently dazed at something. Did she not want to tell me? But then she began.

"I used to think about when my Prince Charming would come. Rescue me on his white elegant white horse and take me to his castle where we would live happily ever after." She gave a bitter laugh,

"I like to think fairy tales can become reality. Although I doubt it ever happens."

"Bella, who know, maybe your Prince Charming is just around the corner."

"What?" She looked at me confused, not hearing what I had said. My voice must have been too low, or maybe I imagined it, like I imagine a lot of stuff.

"I said, you will one day find someone who is right for you." I had to say those words to comfort Bella, but it hurt me saying them. Why did it hurt me saying them? She was my best friend, right? And best friends cared for each other, right? A silent voice at the back of my head scoffed at my stupidity.

"But that's the thing Edward. I don't think I will. Who can love me? I was about to get married, Edward. Even my fiancée didn't want me!" She sounded exasperated.

"Bella why are you blaming yourself?" How could she possibly think that this was her fault? Just because some idiot came and ruined her life didn't mean that she was to blame.

"Because it _is_ my fault." She dropped her head in defeat. She pulled her knees into her and rested her head. "I could have made it right. I spent too much time away from him, maybe even rushed it."

"Bella, it isn't your fault. What more could you have done for him? You loved him and he took advantage of that." The love word felt like a knife going through me. _Get a hold on yourself Edward. _"You didn't deserve him anyway." I had to comfort my best friend, some way or another. I put my arm around her, side hugging her. She looked at me with her big chocolaty eyes. I could see they were watering.

"Edward, I don't even know what love is anymore." Her eyes were swarming with pain and anguish. She sounded so broke. At this moment, I could have killed Jacob Black for doing this to my Bella.

"Bella, you just need to see for yourself. At some point you will find someone good enough for you." Someone right next to you, and, of course, that will never be me because I am not good enough for you Bella. I silently finished off in my head.

"Thank You, Edward." She managed to smile at me and I smiled back. Desperate to change the topic I said the first random thing that came in my head.

"So, if you're from such a sunny place how come you're pale?" Again, I was curious.

"I don't know. I guess I'm weird." She shrugged and I silently chuckled at her answer. Then she laughed lightly at something,

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bella." Did she even have to ask?

"Do you like Mike Newton?" Hmm…odd question. I would have blushed if I were Bella. What should I say to her, to drop partners with him because I don't like it when he's too close?

"It's not Mike that I don't like. Its just players that I'm not too fond of." Yes, that's better.

"Oh right." I felt Bella trying to work it out, her emotions playing on her face.

"Plus, I didn't really like that song much which you played." Bella laughed at the disgusted face I made, remembering the awful lyrics.

"I should have known, you're only into classical music." I nodded my head,

"Well, you're going to have to suffer for the rest of the year." I made a fake sad face and pouted at Bella,

"Well, it looks like I'll have to take Alice shopping with me and buy me some ear muffs." She hit my arm playfully,

"Well the music isn't that bad. Plus, you're not near the dance studio anyway."

"Yes, I was aware of the distance, thankfully I don't have to suffer all the time" She raised an eyebrow at me,

"Well then, you'll have to see our final performance and then tell me what you think of the music." I smirked at her. She was dead set on trying to change my mind, hah, good luck with that.

"So how was your first day?"

"It went well, apart from the few times I was stalked." She laughed,

"You're going to have to get used to that. Most of the guys here won't get along well with you but I'm sure the girls will." She winked at me.

"Can't wait." I grumbled.

After that we sat and watched the horizon for what seemed like hours. I couldn't tell that it had been only a few hours since we had sat here so peacefully. When the sun had set, it started to get dark.

"Come on Bella, I think we should get going now." She nodded and I got up, offering my hand to her. She took it and lifted herself up but then immediately let go.

We walked back down in silence whilst I hummed a melody. Something was forming inside me and I couldn't wait to get back home and try it out for myself on the keyboard.

We reached the school and I remembered that everyone else had gone home and I didn't bring my car.

"Okay, are you going to drive home because I'm about to walk it now." She asked.

I was shocked,

"Bella have you seen how late it is? How can you walk like this on your own?" She just shrugged. How could she be so calm as well?

"I always walk it home." I scoffed, not this time. I was here to protect her now. Someone as beautiful as her would be taken as a victim very easily.

"Well we only brought the Jeep, I didn't bring my Volvo. So I guess I will have to walk it home with you. Is that okay?" He eyes lit up,

"Sure it is." We set off for home. I didn't really know the directions back but thankfully Bella did. She put Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison on her phone. It was low but loud enough.

"Now this is more my type of music." I smiled at Bella and she smiled back. We both sang to the lyrics:

_We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

And when it came to the chorus, Bella put on a fake mans voice and we both sang:

_Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn_

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and  
Easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess

Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains

I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways

But now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess

Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn

And then the song ended, our voices drowned into the silence of the dark as we reached the footpath of our apartment.

"You're an amazing singer." She said to me, looking at me sheepishly. I grinned back at her. "Well then, prepare to be amazed when I work my magic at school with the proper equipment." We laughed as we walked towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion and Misery

**A/N: Okay let's get lost in Edward and Bella's romantic little world in New York! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews you gave me for my last chapter, I love you all! So I made it EXTRA long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight * sob* but I in my dreams I own Edward * wink***

**12. Confusion and Misery**

BPOV

"EEEE." Suddenly the door had flung open and Alice jumped on me, I nearly fell.

"Where were you?" Alice jumped off me and looked at Edward, me, then back at Edward. Everyone else emerged from the door, all with looks of worry on their faces. I started to laugh,

"Guys, guys, you look like there was a funeral going on." Edward started to laugh next to me.

"Sister, you got us scared." Emmett grabbed me in a tight hug and swung me around.

"Em…cant…brea…" I managed to gasp from his tight hug. He put me down and laughed. I clutched my head to stop it from spinning.

"Let's go inside." Rose said, leading the way back in. Edward and I were the last ones to get in.

"Do you need me to assist you inside?"

"No thank you." I replied, smiling at his use of words. Who spoke like that nowadays?

"Okay, but thank you for showing me your secret place. It was beautiful." He flashed me a crooked smile. Oh god! I was already dizzy as it is and now _this. _We got inside and I flopped down on the couch.

"Bella, where were you? Your cell was switched off _and yours_." Jasper gave Edward and I a pointed look. Emmett wolf-whistled,

"Good going little bro." And he grinned goofily at Edward. I immediately blushed, from the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk. I'm glad he found this amusing.

Alice and Rose giggled, so immature. I rolled my eyes at them, which made them laugh more.

"Bella and I went shopping for some clothes." I snapped my head to Edward? What was that supposed to mean? Before I could do anything Alice and Rosalie were both attacking me violently with cushions, I hardly had any room to breathe.

"What the hell Edward." I yelled at him and tried to sound as angry as possible.

"Rose, Alice, stop it." I shouted at them, frustrated for attacking me.

"Why did you go without us?" Alice yelled from on top of me.

"WE DIDN'T BLOODY GO SHOPPING!" This time I said it with all my energy. At least it stopped them from hitting me. It really hurt, damn them! I got up and whacked Edward as hard as I could on his chest. He reacted to it as if I had stroked his chest, he smirked back.

"What was that for?" He asked calmly. I gave him a death glare,

"That's for lying." I could hear everyone else laughing and giggling in the background. Emmett walked up to me whilst I was still glaring at Edward. He looked at me solemnly and said,

"Sister dearest, you do it like this." He punched Edward so hard that he fell back into the couch.

"Em, what the he…" But he was cut off because Emmett grabbed his legs, pulled him onto the floor, turned him over and sat on his backside. I heard Edward growling but was too busy giggling to do anything.

"Em, you are the best big brother." I managed to croak out from my laughter. Emmett grinned back,

"And you better remember it," he said and bumped fists with me. But he made no signs of movement from on top of Edward.

"Emmett, get the hell off me." I heard Edward yell show from underneath Emmett.

"Not until you apologise to Bella," he said and shuffled around a little and made a big show of trying to find the best possible comfortable position from where he was sat. I started to laugh,

"It's okay Emmett, I think he learnt his lesson." Even Jasper was laughing at Emmett.

"Aww, I was enjoying that." Emmett huffed and added a little more of his weight by leaning on Edward.

"Emmett, I swear I'm going to the beat the hell out of you if you don't GET OFF ME RIGHT THIS INSTSANT." Wow, he was mad! I burst into a fresh fit of laughter whilst Alice rolled around next to Jasper. Rosalie was giving Emmett this mushy look, like she adored him. Emmett jumped off Edward but Edward didn't move.

"Edward?" I asked. I hope he wasn't hurt. I was trying to stifle my giggle as I called Edward's name again.

"Here," I said and offered my hand in front of his face for him to take it. In an instant, everything flashed and I was on the floor. Edward had grabbed me by the hand and had set me on the floor; he was only hovering inches away from me. I tried to concentrate on how to breathe.

"Found that amusing?" He asked, with his eyebrows raised. I nodded my head, not trusting my words. Edward leaned in closer, what was going on? I blushed which made Edward smile. He still kept slowly coming closer to me until I felt his hair brush the side of my face and he whispered in my ears,

"Good. It's payback time." And before I knew it, Edward was tickling me. I writhed all over the floor, laughing and screaming, helplessly trying to get free but he was too strong. After a long two minutes, I felt Edward lift off me, only to find that it was Emmett who had locked Edward's head under his arms and Jasper and Rosalie were trying to help me up. Instead of them raising me up, I pulled them down with me too so that we were now lying in a huge heap. Alice crashed on top of all three, landing right in front of Jasper's face. She started to giggle and then kissed Jasper on his cheek and moved back. Poor Jasper was so stunned that he couldn't even move and was smiling like an idiot.

"BIG HUG!" I heard Emmett yelled and he fell onto of all four of us. It felt odd to be under such a big person! All our legs and arms were tangled, and Emmett had his huge arms around us, hugging us like we were just one person and not four different people! I heard a click and Emmett rolled off us to see what had happened. Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair whilst grinning at us; in one hand he had a camera. We all laughed and one by one we all got up, I was the last one. Edward offered me his hand and I took it, this time I felt an electric shock go though my right arm. I quickly removed my hand and shook it, trying to figure out what the hell happened. We sat down on the couch and we just laughed and talked about random things.

Half an hour later of just talking and watching TV, Emmett's stomach grumbled. Alice was the first to giggle and Emmett immediately threw a cushion at her. She hid under Jazz for support, like that would cover much! Emmett tuned to me and gave me a puppy dog look.

"Fine, it's dinner time anyway." I glanced at the watch, "Holy crap! It's 8.35 already?" Everyone else was in much of a shock as I was. Time really did pass by quickly.

"What's for dinner?" Rose asked me.

"I dunno, we have some pasta and chicken. We could make salad and extra stuff with it."

"Nah, I'm more in the mood for pizza." Emmett boomed,

"Would that be because it takes quicker for pizza to arrive than cooking normal food?" Jasper gave Edward an annoyed look.

"I wanted Bella to cook for us, clearly she has talent." I blushed,

"Er, thanks Jazz but it's okay. I don't mind." I heard Alice and Rose giggle and Edward just smirked at me. God, I only ever saw him smirk at me! Emmett reached over and I heard a loud "thwack". I turned around to see Emmett grinning at an annoyed looking Jasper.

"Of course, doofus. How long did it take for you to work that out?" Everyone, included Jasper laughed at how ridiculous Emmett was and didn't understand the real meaning of Jaspers joke.

"Okay, I'll call for pizza then." I ran out to the kitchen and ordered 4 large family sized pizzas. I was only hoping that four was enough.

As I re-entered the living room, the music was on really loud and everyone was singing the song, which was put on.

"Where's Edward?" I yelled at the rest. Somehow, he seemed to have disappeared from the group. Emmett made a motion with his hands like a phone receiver, telling me that he was on the phone. "Who?" I mouthed at him. He made the sign of being sick. Oh right, Tanya!

So, twice in a day he had rang her. That had to mean something right? So, was this another time when Edward would try and fix their relationship? I scoffed as I sat down on the couch not bothering to join in. I was lost in my thoughts when the music suddenly stopped. Emmett put his arms around me,

"Come on little sis. It's hurting us too you know. We're all upset that he is falling blindly for someone who does not care for him at all. But Bella, he just needs time to realise that." His words were soft and even though Emmett was very childish, sometimes he seemed very grown up.

"Yes." Alice said, looking at me with sorrow. "He just needs time." Rosalie nodded her head nodding furiously and she reached over to wipe a tell tale tear off my face. Why was I crying? What were all these feelings inside me? I think I was just hurting over Edward because he was hurting so much. Yep, that explains it, I told myself. You and Edward have a very good relationship as best friends so it's natural for you to feel upset. I was so confused right now.

After that, everyone turned their attention back on the music and singing whilst I thought about the afternoon we had today. I was stupid enough to think that Edward was jealous over Mike. I mean, what could he possibly be jealous of? He was being a little protective that's all. I guess I'll have to talk to Mike about that and change the stupid theory I gave him. I wonder why I thought that then? Come to think of it, I only thought that because that was how I felt when I saw Lauren and Edward. So obviously I was jealous! God, stupid me! I felt like hitting my head in the wall.

I decided to go and call Mike. I went into the kitchen and dialled Mike's number. After 2 bells, he picked up the phone,

"Yo Bells. Wassaaaap" He said, in a fake gangster tone.

"Jus chillin, jus chillin." I replied back. Mike laughed,

"So what's up?"

"Listen, remember today when I told you that Edward was jealous of you, that was just me being stupid."

"Huh?" Mike sounded confused.

"Okay I spoke to him and asked him why he didn't like you and he said he didn't like players or the choice of music, you see, he's very classy."

"Uh-huh" I heard Mike grunt as a sign to carry on.

"I think the only reason I thought that was because I felt a little weird when Lauren was flirting with Edward."

"Bella, are you blushing? I can feel the heat through the bloody phone." How the hell did he know I was blushing?

"Shut up. I just rang to say that don't do anything stupid, just drop it okay?" Mike was quiet.

"Okay?" I said a little louder.

"Mm-Hmm." He said innocently on the phone.

"Your not going to drop it are you?" I asked him.

"Nope. Can't I have some fun bells? Pleeease?" He begged over the phone. I huffed,

"What's the use explaining it to you!"

"Exactly, in one ear and out the other. See you later Bells." And he shut the phone.

Oh great, now what had I got myself into!

I walked inside and saw that the lights were off and Alice and Emmett were trying to pick a movie to watch. They had changed into their pyjamas and so had Em and Jazz. Edward was sat lazily at the end of one couch. Doing nothing. When I saw him I smiled and he gave me that crooked grin. I didn't bother asking him how the conversation had gone with his beloved Tanya; I just sat down on the other end. A few minutes later, we were all arguing about which movie to watch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I jumped off the couch and ran to get the pizza. I opened the door and the guy gave me the pizzas. After I paid for the pizza he said,

"You're the girl with Ed right? In the nightclub?"

"Erm, yes. Do I know you?" Then realisation hit me.

"Oh, you're the guy who came up to him, right?

"Yep. That's me. My name's Tyler Crowley." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"My name's Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So, the Cullen brothers settled in alright?"

"Yep, we've all settled in together. It's really cool having them around."

"That's good. Anyways I better get going before the other pizzas get cold." He made a weird face and I laughed.

"Okay nice to see you later."

"You too." He said and ran of into his car. I walked inside carefully, trying not to trip. I didn't want to be the one to face an angry Emmett.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG." Emmett gave me a shock with his loud voice. He ran over and grabbed the pizzas. They had all settled down in front of the TV.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked Alice.

"White Chicks." She said and Rose and her giggled.

"Why that one?" I raised an eyebrow and blushed remembering the few embarrassing scenes in the film.

"Because the boys haven't seen it before and we thought it would be a nice change." Rose winked at me.

"Uh-uh." I muttered and sat down. Why was it that the only available places were next to Edward? Again the other two couples were in one couch and Edward and I were on the second one. After we all got our pizzas and drinks we sat down to watch the film. To be honest, it was actually quite funny but I didn't think it was the ideal one to watch with guys surrounding you.

During the film Edward leaned into me and said,

"So what did take you so long? I was about to go and look for you." He gave me a questioning look.

"Your friend, Tyler, was the delivery boy and we just had a friendly conversation, that's all."

"Well, it's good your making new friends." He gave me his crooked smile just in time for me to turn around and be dazzled.

Then the sleepover part came on,

"Oh God." And I sunk deeper into the couch trying to hide my face. This was a bit of a rude scene and I didn't want to see the reactions of the Cullen's. For some reason I was blushing crazy.

"Rosie baby, is that what you do in sleepovers?" Emmett had an annoyed look on and Alice and Rose were laughing their heads off. Jasper was covering his mouth with his hands, trying not to laugh. I turned around to see Edward shaking with laughter. He was actually clutching his stomach because he was laughing so much, his eyes glued to the screen. I smiled at hearing his musical laughter but was a little frustrated at what he found so funny. I threw the cushion at him.

"Shut up." I said, irritated now. This just made him laugh harder. Now everyone in the room was laughing except from me and Emmett, Emmett who was pouting and me who was getting annoyed.

After a while it went quiet and everyone went back to watching the film. At some parts it was funny and we all laughed, but not hysterically.

"No wonder you didn't want us to watch the film." I snapped my head up to see Edward with an amused expression on.

"Ewe," I shrieked. Everyone looked around to see us and Edward started laughing again.

"Whatever." I said. I blushed but he was still laughing. When he quietened down he said,

"Bella, why weren't you talking to me this morning?" He said, remembering what had happened.

"Because you let me sleep in your bed and you slept on the floor." I scowled at him and he silently chuckled.

"Oh right. You know, you are so stubborn." He said and then went back to his position, leaning away from me. I raised me eyebrows at him but we didn't talk much after that.

After the film had finished we tidied up a little. Jasper and Alice were the first to leave to their room, next was Edward and I because Emmett said that him and Rose had "Some stuff to do." Which probably wasn't a very good sight!

Edward was first up and I followed behind.

"Goodnight Bella," He said and gave me that crooked smile.

"Night Edward." I replied back and went into my room. Well this was one heck of a night. I was really tired so I jumped into my bed and relaxed, drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping Choices

**A/N: Okay, guys here's your next chapter. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Please read the authors note at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**13. Shopping choices**

The first week of the school passed really quickly. We were all having such a great time here in our own little apartment. School was going great, even though I was a little nervous for our performance on the Thursday that was coming. Lauren had spent nearly every second of the day tagged along to my arms, asking me questions about Edward, which I didn't really want to answer. I hated her even more, now knowing that she was such a hypocrite!

Mike laid off the whole teasing Edward thing and he understood everything that had happened. The other night, Edward and I were talking and he said he wanted to tell me something important. Feeling privileged I asked him to carry on. However, everyone came in the room and then he didn't get a chance to tell me. After that, I've just been wondering what it is but I haven't pushed him to tell me again, he can tell me when he feels right.

I got out the bathroom and was now changed into a baggy Eminem top, which was black and silver and I had black baggy stonewashed jeans on. I put my cap on and headed downstairs. I had a huge smile on my face. Sunday was my favourite day! A whole day of chilling out and nothing else to worry about.

As soon as I came in sight, everyone greeted me with a hello and good morning but Alice said,

"Oh My God Bella what the hell do you think you are wearing? We are not going shopping with you dressed like that."

Oh no, she did not just mess up my day.

"Shut up Al. Let me have a decent day please without you whining." Edward laughed, choking on his juice a little while Jasper rolled his eyes at Alice. Emmett was too busy scarfing down his breakfast.

"Okay, us girls are going to go shopping today."

"Hmpph." Emmett grunted, as in approval. Edward and I shared a look and laughed.

"He likes his food, eh?"

"It took you a week to notice?" Edward grinned at me. During breakfast we only spoke about random things, and Alice was busy planning a shopping list.

"Okay there is this dance on Friday, the day after Bella and the other dancers have their performances in front of the judges and we need to buy some clothes for that so, come on, cop chop." She got up and clapped her hands together in an orderly manner.

I groaned and sank in my chair.

"God help me." I muttered.

"UP." Alice shrieked. I jumped up and off the table,

"I'm going I'm going. Stupid damn shopping pixie." I muttered under my breath. I heard Edward chuckle as I put on some trainers and grabbed the car keys. Rose ushered me out from the back.

"See you later." I shouted and the next thing I knew, we were sat in my car, I was driving, Rose in the passenger seat and Alice in the back. Rose turned up the music full blast and we all started singing and dancing to Beyonce's Check On It. It was pretty warm today so the roof of my convertible was off. Everyone was looking at us and giving us weird looks as we sang and danced like crazy. I was Slim Thug.

_Swiss Beats  
DC - Destiny Child  
Slim Thug_

[Slim Thug]  
You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it

[Chorus]  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, work it, stop it, check on me tonight

[Verse]  
If you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you watch me in amazement  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you

[Chorus]  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, work it, stop it, check on me tonight [x2]

[Verse]  
I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you

[Chorus]  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, work it, stop it, check on me tonight [x2]

[Bun B]  
I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
It won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town

[Chorus]  
Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, work it, stop it, check on me tonight [x4]

I was doing all the back up parts and acting like a rapper. To add to the fun I even put on a deep manly voice so that I actually sounded like Slim Thug. It was so funny! Alice and Rosalie were doing all the right parts, flinging there arms here and there and going wild in my poor car. They were singing perfectly along to Beyonce's voice. This song was one of Alice's favourites and it was really cool, even though I sometimes preferred classic music to Alice's music. As we were singing a car parked up next to us in the traffic line, followed by loud wholf-wistles. I turned around to look at Rose and Alice. They all looked as pissed as me.

"Rock on Babes," came a voice. I was about to glare and say something really rude to them stupid guys when my gaze met with an amused pair of green emerald eyes. I gasped and so did Rose but Alice just giggled like crazy. I blushed and pushed my cap even further down my face so that no one could see my deep red blush spreading across my face. How embarrassing! But no one else didn't seem as bothered about it or as embarrassed I was. Rose was snickering and Emmett was whistling and shouting things at Rosalie in a very flirtatious manner, Jasper was shaking his head at Emmett's ridiculous behaviour in public and Edward was laughing so much. I could hear his musical laughter all day but, right now, it wasn't really the time.

"Have a nice time ladies, we'll see you there." Emmett shouted from the roof of the jeep and winked at Rose just as we sped off towards the mall. Rose and Alice were gushing over Em and Jazz and I was laughing at how crazy they sounded.

It was actually really cute.

"Emmett is such a hunk." Rose said, sighing into the space in front of us. She had a far away look on her face. I snorted but thankfully she didn't hear.

"Last night was amazing." She said.

"Ewe Rose, TMI." Alice shrieked from the back and I laughed along with Rose.

"Well, Jazz is so cute." She said. I looked at her through the mirror.

"Ewe Ali, TLI." Rose copied her in the same tone. Alice whacked her arm playfully.

"What is that supposed to stand for?" I asked looking confused. I had heard of Too Much Information but never 'TLI'.

"Too _Less _Information." She said giggling. I shook my head and laughed at Alice's expression. She actually looked dumbfounded.

"Alice, what's up?" I turned round from the driver's seat to glance at her. Rose and I exchanged a look. What was up with her?

"EEEE." Suddenly we heard a loud shriek and I jumped in my seat.

"Alice, what the hell? You scared the life out of me." I glared at her.

"They are coming shopping with us." She said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What?" Rose and I said simultaneously.

"Look." She pointed to the car park, which we had just entered. Emmett was sitting on the car bonnet and was talking to Jasper. Edward was leaning against the side of the Jeep. My breath hitched, man he looked good!

Alice jumped out of the convertible. Rose quickly flung the door open and quickly danced to Emmett who gave her a passionate kiss right in the middle of the car park.

Jasper gave Alice a soft peck on the cheek and hugged her tight. Alice gave a shy giggle. I jumped out of the top of my car. It was a good thing that I wore flat trainers and not high heels otherwise I would have fallen, but as always I jumped out perfectly and landed softly on my own two feet.

Edward grinned and walked over to me.

"Hey," I said and he gave me a quick hug! I felt a bolt of electricity go through me as our bodies met, as soon as he let go I was in shock and had this sudden craving of having to touch him again but that was so wrong, and he probably didn't feel that way anyway. Damn it, why was he so tempting? Why did he have to make my life so much harder for me than it already was?

We walked up to the rest of the group.

"Okay," Alice jumped up and down, "Us girls are going shopping and you guys are going to go shopping but obviously for different stuff. So, we'll meet upstairs at the smoothie machine at around 12.30ish." She said as she dragged Rosalie and me towards the entrance. The boys followed behind us, all chuckling. As we entered I suddenly noticed the big sign on in my favourite sports shop. It read, "New Nike 99 Jeans."

"EEEK." I squealed like Alice as I ran towards my favourite shop. I knew that the faster I was the less chance it was for Alice to stop me.

"Wharrup Bells." Jed called from behind the counter and grinned at me. I ran up to him, I clapped hands with him and bumped shoulders with him. I always greeted him like that!

"I see you got the new jeans." I squealed excitedly. Jed grinned at me.

"Well at least you've got great eyesight." He said. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"We only just got the new stock today actually." He said. Smirking at me. Jed had grey eyes and blonde hair. He reminded me of Mike, he had a cute baby face and was a light tanned colour.

"Good, can you get my size please?" I turned around and saw the rest of my family approaching me. "Quick before the pixie attacks me." I pouted at him.

"No problemo." He said as he dived inside the door behind him where all the stock was kept.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice sighed, shaking her head. Everyone else was grinning and smirking at Alice.

"What _am_ I going to do with you?" She had her hands on her head and acted like such a tragedy had taken place.

"Sorry, _mother_." I backed towards the counter as I saw Alice coming towards me. She nodded towards Rose who nodded back. They shared some sort of signal as they approached towards me, probably to drag me out of my favourite shop.

"JED!" I screamed.

"Chillax B." He said as he came out with the package. He chuckled when he saw me cowering behind a model and Rose and Alice glaring at me. Whether playfully or not, I had no idea! When it came to shopping, things got pretty serious.

"Here." He tossed the package towards me and I caught it. Somehow.

"Cheers." I high fived him and he laughed.

"And who might this be?" Asked a very strained looking Edward. I turned to face him and he looked as if he was debating with himself.

"Jed meet the Cullen brothers. Cullen Brothers, meet my favourite shop keeper." I said as I introduced him. Emmett and Jed began talking quickly and Jasper was in the middle of the conversation, looks like they all enjoyed sports then!

"Bella, you're lucky you got away this time. Honestly, why can't you get a pair of skinny jeans or tank tops rather than this baggy stuff." She said, making a disgusted face at my jeans." Rose giggled and Alice was talking to herself, muttering something quite un-Alicey under her breath. I turned to Edward who immediately smiled at me but it didn't reach his beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned now.

"Nothing." He replied and this time his smile did reach his eyes making them sparkle.

I turned to Jed and quickly paid him for the jeans. As soon as I had hugged Jed, Alice dragged me out of the shop. He grinned at me and said,

"Have fun."

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically as Alice dragged me out of the door. I was surprised at how strong Alice was sometimes for such a tiny person!

"Okay, we're off. See ya ladies." Emmett said before kissing Rose and Jasper was having his little moment with Alice.

"For God's sake it's only one hour and a half that they'll be gone." I said chuckling at my weird friends.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you too." Edward pouted, he looked so cute! Suddenly his arms enveloped me and I realised that he was hugging me. Again! My body froze as I felt the electric shock again and quickly hugged him back before he got the wrong impression that I didn't want to hug him. Heck yeah I did! We broke apart and Edward grinned at me, which made my stomach flutter. We said our goodbyes and then we headed off in the separate directions.

A/N: Okay I know its short but its something right!

Okay thanks for everyone who supported me in my "time of need" haha! I love you guys a lot. First of all, I wanted to say that I formally apologise to the Maroon Hoodie Army. I did not realise how important it was for you ;) LOL. So, for that matter, in time to come, Alice will destroy Bella's blue hoodie! Haha, that's right, pixie Alice has some evil tricks up hr sleeve!

Secondly, I spoke to my big fanfic sister Carmelina, hehe, and she read my story and she said that our stories were quite smililar but there were also some differences too! So, at least that's out the way. Anyway, who could've known fate would turn things around and give me a big sister!!! Amazing eh?

Also, I will shortly delete my two authors notes, I don't really like them! So that you can have proper chapters and not AN's in between!

Thank you all for you excellent reviews, gosh 101! That's really cool!

I love you guys,

Review this chapter please!

Ans just to mention, Jed is NOT in love with Bella and NEITHER is Mike. Bella just acts like a guy so that is why they like her, you know, she's very tomboy-ish!

Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14: Crazy Shopping

**A/N: Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews. I guess your question has been answered about what Edward wanted to tell Bella which was so important plus, a bit of Em and Jazz humor. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**14. Crazy Shopping**

Rose, Alice and I ran up the escalators in the shopping mall, laughing all the way. We decided that this was going to be our girl time together.

"So, Alice, Rose, how are your sleeping arrangements?" Rose raised her eyebrows whilst Alice covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. I blushed,

"Oh no, I didn't mean that I meant how do you all manage to sleep because there are only a few rooms and six of us and you know, only four beds and…" Rose cut me off from my babbling.

"Relax Bella, I was only joking with you. I know what you meant." I punched her playfully on her arm.

"Well Emmett and I share beds and same with Alice, only difference is that Al and

Jazz actually sleep whereas Emmett and I have better things to do." I snorted a laugh at how calm Rose was about it and Alice was giggling like mad. Rose smirked at us, not seeming to find this the slightest bit embarrassing.

"What?" She raised her hands up defensively. "It's not like you get any sleep when Emmett's around." All three of us burst into giggles and then we spent the rest of the time talking about the Cullen's, just like we would have don in our girl time. After that, Alice took me into a hundred different shops. We now had 12 different bags of clothes, which were all full! Alice had made me change into anything and everything and I decided to humor them and play along with the little girly routine, it was actually quite fun if you did it once in a blue moon.

"Last shop." Alice said as she raced towards another shop.

"Sweet!" I said as I saw all the tracksuits, tops and hoodies for the sporty type! I raced off into the changing rooms and tried on a black tracksuit and a cool silver and black top. I tried on a black hoodie, which was one size bigger for me. This shop had all glass walls so the people outside could see but I ignored all their stares as I concentrated on the mirror, which was in front of the glass walls. I smiled at the sight in front of me, now this is what I call chilling!

I looked like a total guy, which was awesome, just how I wanted it! Alice and Rosalie came out in really tight fitted clothes, and laughed when they saw me posing like a guy. I was doing various poses that guys would do, and pretending I had muscles! Alice gave the camera to the shopkeeper as I continued posing and she took our pictures. Alice and Rosalie joined me in the pictures, hanging to my side or clinging on to me as if I was a guy and they were my "babes". It was actually funny seeing them pose as bimbos and me as a player guy.

We were about to do the final picture, Alice was squealing in delight as she told Rose to pretend to kiss the side of my cheek and stick her ass out! Haha, yep, all Alice's idea! And I was supposed to grin, like to pretend to enjoy it all with an arm around Rose's shoulder, when suddenly I caught sight of a certain beautiful bronze haired boy laughing very hard along with his other two brothers. I looked horrified! Click!

"Thanks." Alice said to the shop lady and she giggled and bounced towards us.

"Hey that was fun!" She said. Rose and Alice looked at me and then back to where I was looking at and suddenly they were both rolling around on the floor laughing. I began to laugh too at how ridiculous it all was!

I mean, being caught pretending to pose and act like a guy was one thing but posing with girls who looked like they were trying to "seduce" you, was another thing! Emmett ran inside and he was laughing so much, I swear his voice was echoing off all the walls. Edward and Jasper followed, looking very flustered from laughing so much. Alice and Rose were on the floor still rolling around. I was standing on the side, laughing too but blushing also. Edward grinned at me, but it was more like a devilish form. He looked so gorgeous and mischievous at the same time. I smiled weakly back, still annoyed at myself for acting like a fool in public.

He walked straight up to me and hugged me. What was it with him and all the hugging? He was so tempting, ugh, and I was so weak! He whispered against my neck,

"I wish I was a girl. You'd make a great boyfriend." His breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I didn't even know someone could even give you that feeling! He chuckled and pulled away and I whacked his arm.

"Well, you know, one of us could always become trans-sexual." I said, calmly. I couldn't really think of much to say since it still felt like I could feel his hot breath on my neck. What a sensation! He chuckled at me and it automatically made me grin back. Emmett rushed over to us carrying two bags in his hands.

"Em, what have you been buying?" I laughed at him. The carrier bags that he was holding looked a lot girlier than boy-type. I bet it was probably some sexy outfit for Rosalie.

Emmett pushed me onto a chair and said,

"Here little sis, these are for you." He practically yelled and he was only an inch away from my face. I swear I was going to go deaf! He reached inside the bags and picked something very lacy out.

"Do you like pink or black?" He said, holding a pair of Victoria's secret in each hand. Just the sight of it was so funny to see Emmett holding something like that. I heard Edward laughing and I laughed myself. Emmett gave me a goofy grin. I blushed and carried on laughing as he said, "Come on Bells, pick one already." The he put it down and said,

"Or do you prefer purple?" and he lifted his own sweater vest to reveal his own chest which was now wearing a tight purple lacy bra!

"Pffft….haaaaaaaHahahhahahahaHAHAHAHAH." Alice started as she rolled all over laughing. By this time I was laughing so hard. Poor Emmett was looking innocently wondering what was going on.

"Em…You…You're….A BRA!" I managed to choke out from in between my laughter. Emmett was still holding up his shirt and I couldn't help but laugh so much at the sight in front of my eyes.

"Of course Bells, how else do you think he controls his man boobs which he claims are muscles?" Jasper was also laughing. This sent a fresh wave of laughter throughout the whole group and even Rose was giggling. Alice and I just couldn't shut up laughing, both of us now rolling on the floor.

Emmett sat down now where I had, and pouted,

"Rosie baby, does it not look good on Big E?" He whined, looking at Rose through his eyelashes. He actually looked upset! Now every single one of us was laughing so much, and Edward was clutching his torso to stop himself from falling over.

"Of course it does Em. Just ignore them. It makes you look more sexy." Rose said and suddenly her and Emmett went into lip lock and started to kiss passionately. All four of us were still laughing to even bother when Jasper retorted with,

"And _very_ masculine." He said with heavy sarcasm. Alice hit Jasper on his arm trying to shut him up because we were laughing so much now. Emmett broke free from Rosalie and growled at Jasper who laughed in response.

"That's ma boy." He said and ruffled Emmett's curls. Emmett smacked his hand away.

"Get off me." He muttered, looking very annoyed. Once we had all managed to calm down we decided to get something to drink.

Jazz and Alice sat next to each other and were talking about something, Rose and Emmett were "somewhere" heaven knows what they were doing and that left me with Edward. We sat down and Edward said,

"I guess Emmett's underwear challenge is complete." He laughed and I joined him.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be this funny or embarrassing." He rolled eyes,

"Talking about embarrassing, I would love to see you demonstrate other forms of those poses you know." He grinned and I blushed back.

"How long were you there?" I asked, closing my eyes, trying to concentrate how to breathe. Why was it I always made a fool out of myself in front of the only guy I love!?…WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY? I did NOT just say the L word. No way, no way no way… Edward's velvet voice cut me off from me debating with my mind,

"I was there from the very beginning."

"Oh great." I sighed frustrating and flung my arms in the air. "You've got perfect timing." I replied, sarcastically. He chuckled back, his beautiful emerald eyes looking very amused.

"Yes I have, haven't I?" He cocked his head to the side, he looked so cute! I rolled my eyes as in to say 'whatever'.

"Oh Bella, do you remember I said that I wanted to tell you something that day?" He said, his voice so smooth. I just nodded my head 'yes' wanting to hear his voice more. He took this as a gesture to carry on,

"Do you remember when I rang Tanya?" Oh yeah, how could I not forget the 2 hour-long conversation he had with his beloved Tanya? I quickly put a mask on my face not to show him any emotion. But Edward wasn't looking at my face anyway. His long pale fingers were circulating the rim of his smoothie glass, which was in front of him.

"Bella, we spoke to each other and she had moved on. I rang her and some other guy picked her phone up. When I told you that only six months she was the Tanya that I loved, and the year and a half later she changed, she changed because she was with _him._ I wasn't enough for her." He sighed. I remained silent. I wondered what my poor friend had been feeling and how he had tried to tell me before but couldn't have. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him,

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice barely a whisper. But he looked at me and was smiling. "Don't be, Bella. I realised a long time ago that she wasn't the girl for me; I just didn't have the guts to break up with her. I guess fate has its own way of working things." He laughed, his laugh sounded relieved. I was immediately happy, wasn't this what I preferred? No Tanya? Well if he was happy then I was definitely ecstatic. Suddenly I hugged him, I don't know why, just instinct I guess. He laughed softly as I pulled away,

"I'm glad things turned out fine for you. But, to be honest, I thought you would be upset about the break up" I gave him a worried look but he chuckled softly, immediately softening my features.

"Bella you are my best friend. I'm sure there is no-one who I've met who would have looked out for me as much as you would other than my family." I smiled but it was a sad smile. Edward had this ability to always remind me that we were just friends, did he do it on purpose? Probably did, no point trying anyways Bella. Life's not too good with you remember? Suddenly Edward's expression turned to pain as I realised he was staring at my neck. Apparently, I was clutching my wedding ring, but for the first time subconsciously in front of Edward.

How ironic, I'm talking about my fate being so cruel and then there's a reminder about what happened to me. Suddenly I smiled, knowing that if the only way I could be close to Edward was to be friends then that was fine. Plus, no one could love me, not like _that_ anyway.

"You okay?" He said. I nodded my head and released the ring from my fingers.

"So you going to be okay than?" I asked him, only as a best friend.

"Of course," He said and gave me my favourite crooked grin. All worries forgotten as I suddenly became dazzled by his gorgeous smile. I internally gave a soft sigh as Edward began another conversation about school and my performance that was coming. I knew that no matter what, we remain just friends. Let's just hope Edward found the right girl for him and not somebody else who would make his life miserable like that awful Tanya did.

Now, I definitely knew that he would never be mine, not in a million years. Even if we lived together for eternity, he still would not think of me that way, ever.

**A/N: Okay I had some spare time and I thought, what the heck, might as well do the next chap. Wohooo!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Read and Review please**

**I would be very grateful if you did**

**Thank yous!**


	15. Chapter 15: I could look at her forever

**A/N: Voila, another chapter but its short, I've explained why its so short at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

**15. I could look at her forever**

I had told Bella what had happened on the phone call with Tanya; I hope that now she may pay a little attention to me. I can't help but feel that I am the only guy, which she doesn't notice. I ran my hands through my hair as I remembered our encounter with "Jed" and her dancing with "Mike". For some reason, I felt like I was the odd one out, like she didn't want to get closer to _me_.

I don't even know how to tell her how obsessed I am with her, how protective I am. But I can't, it seems to me the only way I can get closer to her is just through friendship. I sighed heavily, why just friendship? I have to confess, Bella was the main reason, which caused my break up with Tanya, I had already realised that she wasn't the one but I guess I needed a little push, and that came from living with Bella.

But Bella's reaction wasn't exactly what I had expected after I told her about the phone call with Tanya. She was more upset than happy, but I guess, being Bella she cares more about other people so I can't really be sure what her true feelings were. God, why did Bella have to be so perfect? Nearly every single girl in my life that had come, I had compared her to Bella. Bella, obviously, was the most beautiful both inside and out from all of them.

So I had no choice of being with someone so perfect, I guess I should value her friendship and not risk losing that.

It is currently Monday night, and Bella is a little worried about her performance on Thursday. She was upstairs, getting ready to practice in her bedroom. I decided I was going to go and see her.

"Hey guys, I'm going upstairs." I told the rest of the group, they turned their heads from the TV and just nodded at me and then turned back. I softly glided up the steps. The door of Bella's bedroom was slightly open. I was about to go in when I suddenly froze in my tracks as I saw Bella throw off her top. I thought my heart was going to stop right there, but thankfully, she had a half top underneath.

I loved the sight of her like that, how she always blushed when it came to public display. I softly chuckled and decided to stay outside. I leaned against the doorframe, just watching my angel. She turned to her stereo and picked a track. Suddenly, the room was filled with the song "Right Now Na Na Na" by Akon. I rolled my eyes, of course she would pick something like this. She nodded her head in approval to the track and made her way in front of the mirror.

She began to sing with the track, her voice was like church bells, such a beautiful voice:

It's been so long  
That I haven't seen your face  
I'm tryna be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away

It wont be long  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

Girl I know mistakes were made between us two  
And we show our eyes that night  
Even said somethings weren't true  
Why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then  
Why can't it be the way it was?  
Cos you were my homie, lover and friend

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Until I get you back I'm gonna try  
Yes I miss you much  
You are the apple of my eye  
Girl I miss you much

I miss you much  
I can't lie  
I miss you much  
Watching everyday that goes by  
I miss you much  
Until I get you back I'm gonna try  
Yes I miss you much  
You are the apple of my eye  
Girl I miss you much  
I miss you much

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I want you to fly with me  
Want you to fly  
I miss how you lie with me  
Miss how you lie  
Just wish you could dine with me  
Wish you could dine  
One that would grind with me  
One that would grind with me

I want you to fly with me  
Want you to fly  
I miss how you lie with me  
Miss how you lie  
Just wish you could dine with me  
Wish you could dine  
One that would grind with me  
One that would grind

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

I wanna make up right now, na na  
I wanna make up right now, na na  
Wish we never broke up right now, na na  
We need to link up right now, na na

For the next hour, I watched her sing and dance, her body perfectly swaying here and there, getting all the moves right, her perfect features in full determination.

The next three nights, I would spend just looking at her perform in her bedroom, in front of the long mirrors in her room. For some reason, I never felt like I was intruding, just admiring something so beautiful.

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but I didn't have much time. I'm hoping to get at least 200 reviews by the end of the month so im trying my hardest!**

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews.**

**Grr… hope that the weather is good wherever you lot are living, it has been snowing on and off here in the UK for like 2 whole weeks now!**

**Imagine that eh? How would you cope with all that hassle. Hehe, well I hope your all warm and not freezing your butts off like me! So please, reviews reviews reviews! Thank you all.**

**Love you guys. **


	16. Chapter 16: The Performance

A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews. My apologies, I know that the other chapter was short, it was only supposed to be a few pages long but I had to put in the lyrics so it became longer

**Here's more of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**16. The performance**

It was Thursday morning; I was sat leaning against the school gates waiting for Mike. I was really anxious and nervous to see him, he seemed really calm about this whole thing and I knew I could count on him. I sighed, Mike was such a good friend to me, at least there are a few real people in the world other than fake Lauren and her cronies. I twiddled my thumbs, nervously.

Edward was still the same as ever, you couldn't even tell that he had just broken up from a long relationship, I was glad that my best friend was happy. Along with my other four friends, or moreover, family. Yes, that was the best word to describe them, family!

"To the B to the E to the L L Ayy." Mike yelled as he ran over to where I was stood. He hugged me and my anxiety slowly drifted away.

"You look nervous dude, chill. You know we're the best, yeah? So don't worry your pretty little head off." He said, as he ruffled my hair.

"Mike I'm not a child."

"Yes you are, you're still so little." He laughed, finding it amusing. I smirked at him and we walked inside. As we were walking inside I felt someone stare at me and turned around to see an annoyed looking Edward. Alice was right next to him, bouncing along with him, he must have gotten annoyed at whatever she had said!

"Come on Bell." Mike called after me; I quickly removed my gaze from the Greek God beauty standing a few feet away from me and went inside. We went into the dance studio and we we're warming up a little, we had some classic orchestra music playing.

"Mike, what if I fall?" I asked him, my anxiety coming back to me.

"Bella, whatever happens you're going to do great." Mike said, as he pirouetted next to me. I leapt into the air as he caught me and we both spun around. He was right, I have been practicing so hard this week, we are bound to do great! That's the spirit Bella, I told myself.

Whilst we were still warming up Mike asked me a question, which lost my concentration.

"Bells, you know the dance tomorrow, have you got a partner?" He asked shyly.

"No Mike. why?" I asked him curiously; he couldn't be asking me out, definitely not that.

"I've got this mate called Orlando, you know, brown-blonde haired one? I was wondering whether you would go with him?" He stopped abruptly, pleading me now with his eyes.

I stared back and I fell on the floor in pure shock. Orlando was the guy who I had a sort of crush on, well, before I met Edward that is.

"You seriously can't be setting me up." I asked him from the floor. My backside was really hurting now, crap, I was in so much pain.

"Please Bella, it's just a one night thing, plus he doesn't have a dance partner. Please?" He pouted at me.

"But why me Mike? You know he's very handsome, he could have any girl in the school so why me? I'm sure there are other girls who will be more than happy to go with him. Plus, I can't even dance." Well, that was partly true, not that I wouldn't mind having a date with Orlando, I was secretly hoping somebody else would ask me.

Right, this is the big moment; we had five minutes left before we got on stage. I checked my clothes, I was wearing black Nike jeans, on top I wore a black tank top, which had a silver gothic pattern going down the middle with a pair of Nike SB trainers.

On top I wore a black McKenzie hoodie. Mike was wearing exactly the same as me, whereas he wasn't wearing a top, the same hoodie but in a bigger size, and a pair of Nike SB trainers. The cool thing about our trainers was that they were very colorful and attractive!

I had a silver chain on, on the side of my jeans whereas Mike wore a chain on his bare chest. It had a huge NY crystal thing on it, with loads of diamonds. Yeah I know, a little chavvy but it honestly looked cool.

"Wow Bella, I must say, you look good." Alice said as she squeezed me in a tight hug. Rose hugged me next,

"Good luck Bells, we'll be watching."

"Thanks."

Jasper gave me a hug and gave me some comforting words of advice, which immediately made me relax; I smiled at my older brother. Emmett came next and he hugged me but, thankfully, it was quite soft so I didn't lose my balance much. As soon as I was put down my Emmett, two strong pairs of arms wrapped around me, brining me closer to him.

I inhaled his honey scent, calming my nerves. He didn't really say anything; I guess the hug was enough for both of us. He gave me his crooked grin when we broke apart,

"Go show them how to dance Bella." Edward said, his voice purring in my ear. Dammit, he was so good.

"Thanks." I breathed. Suddenly the announcement came on,

"And now please put your hands together for the last performance by Vogue!"

Mike and I nodded at each other as the curtain pulled away. The music started, for this we had chosen love in the club, that Mike had played last week, and it was as if my senses took control, like there was no need for my brain to do any thinking. Mike was brilliant in his moves and I guess I was too. There were too many lights shining at us so we couldn't really see the 5 members of the school board. Thank God for that.

I danced, but it came natural. It just flowed through me as I performed my ballet moves, pirouetting and twirling into Mike's arms, being thrown into the air and caught again, doing fast jerky movements, a lot of floor action was needed there. And before I knew it, Mike twirled me as my body was curved back on his arms, letting my head fall. The music had ended and there was so much applause that I couldn't even think.

Was that it? Had it ended? Already? I chuckled softly as Mike and I bowed, and walked off stage. I barely made it backstage when I fell, exhausted. I was lying on the huge beanbag, too tired to move. This dance was the first to drink so much energy out of me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, crap, I couldn't fall asleep here.

I heard loud screaming and cheering coming up and I instantly knew my family was coming so I didn't bother moving myself, they could do it for me!

"Bella." Edward said as he ran up to me, kneeling right in front of me.

"Hmm?" I replied lazily, I was tired but not as much to stop me from hearing his beautiful velvet voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling next to me. I focused on him and I saw that he looked a little worried. I gave an exhausted laugh,

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy." I said as I dismissed it with my hand.

"Good," He gave me my smile. And suddenly a scent hit me, it was of roses. It smelt so heavenly. Edward gave me a bouquet of beautiful red roses and I blushed. He was such a gentleman. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Edward. They are beautiful." I looked at the wonderful bouquet, inside was a little teddy bear, which held a love heart saying Congratulations.

"Aww." I said, as I picked out the little teddy and cuddled it. "It's so cute." Edward glanced at me shyly, through his eyelashes. Wow, what an amazing sight! He looked so gorgeous when he looked at me through his eyelashes. I couldn't even remember how to breathe!

"I didn't know whether you would think that was childish." He said, and I swear I saw a little pink touch his cheek. I gazed at him in awe and I felt like I needed to touch him again. I hugged him and said,

"Edward, that was so sweet of you. I love it." I said, still pressed against Edward. _Bella, what are you doing?_ Half of me asked. _Shut up_, replied the other half.

Everyone else came and hugged me and congratulated me. Emmett was trying to do a move in the street dancing part where he was trying to spin on his head but he ended up falling flat on his back.

"Ow. Dammit." He yelled and then pouted, muttering a load of profanities. We all laughed, he looked like a little 5 year old who couldn't do his homework. Then, he had that goofy grin on his face and ha gave me a bone crushing bear hug.

"You were awesome Bella." He yelled and I screamed at how loud he was.

"Emmett you're going to make her deaf."

"Pardon?" Emmett said.

"I said you're going to make Bella deaf."

"Pardon?" Emmet said again. Jasper rolled his eyes knowing that Emmett was just messing around with him.

"So, superstar." Jasper raised his eyebrow at me and I blushed. He chuckled and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad I came to this school," He said. "I don't think I've seen anyone dance as great as you do." I blushed even deeper. Rose and Alice were next to congratulate me but I hardly heard anything they said. They spent the whole time just bouncing up and down and squealing like little kids. Every now and then I'd hear an "awesome" or "totally hot" or "damn sexy".

I rolled my eyes at them, honestly! Mike walked over to me from his group of his friends, his eyes alive with happiness. I let go of Alice and Rosalie and ran upto hug Mike, I think we nearly squealed!

"Bells, we did it." Mike said. He looked so proud and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Well, at least I didn't trip."

"Don't be silly Bella, you were awesome." And then he leaned into me and whispered, "Even Orlando said so."

"Whatever." I punched his arm playfully. He wasn't going to give up on that now, no matter how hard I tried to stop him.

"Mike, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" We did our handshake and then he left back to his group of friends. I turned to everyone who were all smirking at me. What was wrong with them? The only person who didn't meet my gaze was Edward. I shook it off.

"I'm tired, can we go home now?" I asked them.

"Sure." They all replied. It was funny how our cars were always separated, boys and girls. How childish, I laughed silently to myself as I got into the car.

Tonight had been one hell of a night, I wasn't even bothered about food, I just wanted to sleep. I must have drifted off into sleep because I found myself in the dark, being carried upstairs to my bed.

Too groggy to do anything else, I just snuggled into whoever it was and carried on sleeping, my little teddy bear clutched in my hands.

**A/N: Right I need reviews please.**

**What did you think of it?**

**Reply back, ASAP.**

**Thanks youuu**


	17. Chapter 17: The Plan

**A/N: Sorry it took me long to update, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**17. The plan**

"Bella. Wake up." Rosalie shook me.

"No, leave me alone." I mumbled back.

"Bella, we're going to be late." She sounded a little impatient now. Good, I didn't want to get up. I was knocked out.

"Bella, you didn't even eat last night, now get up. Please?" I huffed and flung myself off the bed.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very." She smiled and gracefully skipped out of my room. I sat at the end of my bed and put my head on my knees, just relaxing. I was about to go to sleep again when someone woke me up,

"Bella, I really wouldn't like to hear Rose and Alice yell again so could you please not go to sleep?" I sleepily opened my eyes and raised my head to Edward. He gave me his crooked grin,

"Alright sleepy head? You didn't even wake up last night, and went to sleep on an empty stomach. You're very fragile aren't you?" He arched a single perfect eyebrow and I smiled at him, loving every moment. I was actually feeling comfortable around Edward, knowing that there was nothing to keep me away from him. It was then I realised that there was more than just friendship, which I felt towards Edward. Thing is, did he feel the same way?

"I think I need a shower." My voice came out as a little more than a whisper since I was so tired. I got up a little too quickly and I stumbled, falling into Edward's waiting arms. He tightened his grip around my waist,

"I'm going to have to get used to that." He laughed softly and I smiled back. Damn right you would. I walked into the shower, and was lost in my own thoughts for a good 20 minutes. After I had taken my shower, I got changed into a tracksuit bottoms and any plain top, pulled my brown hair back into a ponytail and walked downstairs.

After breakfast, I pulled on my sidebag, said goodbye to everyone and walked to school. I actually hadn't talked much today, one because I was tired, and two because I was very nervous if we had impressed the judges or not. Plus, today was the dance too, and I hadn't been asked out by anyone. Erm, scratch that, I hadn't been asked by a certain someone.

When I reached school I found Mike kissing some random girl.

"Mike." I said a little softly, trying to get his attention. He didn't look up though.

"Mike." This time a little louder. Still no response.

"MIKE CAN YOU MAKE OUT SOMEWHERE ELSE." I yelled at him. They both jumped and broke apart. Mike gave me an apologising look and I smirked at him, although I was a little disgusted at how he treated girls.

The girl walked off glaring at me and I sat in her place, twiddling my thumbs.

"Are you ready for the results?" He asked me, he also seemed as anxious.

"Yeah, I am. I was exhausted after last night, fell asleep straight away, you?"

"Yeah, I was tired too, I don't think that's ever happened to either of us before." We both laughed softly and just talked about random things about last night as we began to warm up.

"So, you thought about Orlando yet?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't really know whether to go or not.

"Come on, Bells. Just for a night?" He pleaded.

"I haven't even spoken to him before." I huffed. I didn't even know the guy properly.

"So, you can always get to know each other at the dance."

"I'll see." I said, knowing he would never give up.

Our dance lessons went well, and I was nervous for lunchtime, knowing that the results of who had passed would be out by then. I had to go and confer with Rose and Alice about whether to go out with Orlando or not, so I went off to see them as soon as bell rang for 15 minute break.

Alice POV

"Honestly, Bella and Edward are practically made for each other and they don't even realise it." I told Rose, who nodded along.

"Tell me about it, I feel like locking the two of them up in a room and telling them that they're not allowed to come out until they make out." I laughed and so did Rose.

I gasped,

"Rose, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said, in shock. I was so stupid why didn't I think of this before?

"No."

"We should form a plan to get them together."

"Brilliant." Rose squealed and we high fived each other and started to jump like kids. This plan had to be perfect. Just then, Bella walked into our recording room, and we both shut up. She gave us a weird look but shrugged it off; she looked like she had something else on her mind. Rose and I exchanged a nod, to find out what was troubling our Bella.

"Guys, I need your advice." She began.

"Go on." I encouraged her, whilst putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Erm, Mike has asked me to go out with Orlando for tonight's dance, as a one night thing."

"That's so cool." Rose said.

"I know Bella, haven't you had a crush on him like forever?" She rolled her eyes at us and I giggled.

"Yeah but that's the problem, I don't want to go out with _him _for the dance." She said, cautiously. She blushed at the end of her sentence.

"So you want to go out with Edward?" Rose said, and Bella's head shot up, causing her blush to deepen.

"Silly Bella," I said, laughing softly. "You should go out with Orlando." I said matter-of-factly. Bella looked wary now.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because Edward isn't going to ask you and you can't go dateless." I said. Rose glared at me,

"Stop being insensitive." She hissed.

"What?" I said, what did I do now? Wasn't Rose supposed to understand that this was part of the plan? Suddenly it clicked into place for Rose because she said,

"Oh yeah, right Bella. I think you should go with Orlando, plus it's just a one-night thing." She said. Bella nodded her head, still confused.

"Thanks guys, I needed some advice that's all." She said. "See ya." And walked out of the room.

"You know, I actually feel bad for saying that to her but that's the only way our plan's going to work." I said and Rose agreed. We got back to singing, waiting for lunch to come.

BPOV

Lunch came faster than I had expected, I grabbed my tray from the canteen and headed out to our table, as usual I was first again. I got my little teddy out and played with it, cuddling it near me. It was so cute; I lightly kissed the top of its fluffy head and put it back in my pocket. I didn't want people thinking I was a baby or something.

The rest arrived a few minutes later and sat next to me. Seeing Edward instantly made me forget about my worries, and at this moment I didn't care whether I had passed or failed, I just felt so happy. Whilst we were talking, a shy girl called Angela walked up to me. She was also doing dance but only ballet, we were sort of friends but not too close.

"Hey Angela." I said smiling at her. She smiled shyly back,

"Bella, um, the results are up on the board." She said. As soon as she said this I ran into the school as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs and onto the notice board. There was a yellow results sheet up,

"Connor D, Matt L, Jack O…Bella S. Yes, Bella S! This is it. I took a big breath of air in and put my finger on my name and followed it across.

"_Bella Swan, Mixed Dancing, Partnering with Mike N, passed with flying colours. A great achievement." _

"Oh my Gosh." I whispered and then broke out into a huge squeal. I jumped up and down doing various gestures of winning.

"We did it. We did it." I said as I danced in the middle of the hallway.

"Mike, I need to tell Mike." I said to myself as I ran out of the school. I caught sight of Mike sitting with his friends on another table and ran up to him.

"Mike." I yelled, he turned around. As I ran up to him, somebody got up from his table and just as I was approaching they turned around. I tripped, he grabbed onto me and we both fell, all his force was on top of me. I blushed and looked up to whomever it was lying on top of me and my eyes met with a beautiful pair of hazel eyes.

"Hey, are you my falling angel?" He said. I blushed but could not break my gaze from him. He made no sign of movement from on top of me.

"Dude get off her." Mike chuckled.

"Oh sorry." He said. As he got up, he lifted me too, but he never let go of me. I was actually blushing deeper if that was possible. His arms were wrapped around me and his eyes didn't break eye contact with mine.

"Erm, Orlando, you can let go of her now." Mike said, but I could still see a hint of amusement in his tone of voice.

"Maybe I don't want to." He replied. His hazel eyes were still gazing into mine and I was left speechless. What else could I do?

"Erm, I, erm…" I began, not knowing what to say.

"Orlando, this is Bella. You know, my dance partner. It was her I was telling you about to go to the dance with." Mike said. I rolled my eyes at him,

"He keeps constantly nagging me about that." I said and Orlando laughed.

"Same here." He said. "Mike, if I had known she was this beautiful I would have said yes straight away." I blushed and dropped my head. He lifted my chin up and said,

"I think we should do it the right way. Bella, would you go to the dance with me?" He asked sincerely. Hoe could I refuse him? I remembered what Alice and Rose had said and I didn't really have much chance of going with Edward.

"Erm sure, I would love to." I replied, smiling at him.

"Great." He said and finally let go of my waist.

"So what did you want Bella?" Mike asked excitedly. I had actually forgotten why I had came here.

"Oh yeah, we passed." I said, grinning widely. Mike jumped up and gave me a big hug, but not nearly as big as Emmett's.

"Wohooo." He yelled and I laughed at his reaction.

"Am I supposed to be jealous?" Orlando asked, fake glaring at Mike. Mike punched him playfully and then they just started mucking around right in front of everyone.

"Well, you guys are busy, so I'll leave you to it." I said and walked off, smiling my head off. I turned around and the fist thing is saw was Edward; he looked as if he was about to pounce on anyone right now. I flinched away from his gaze. I reached our table and was greeted with four smiling faces and one very threatening face.

Wow, if looks could kill…

"We passed." I bounced in my chair and everyone congratulated me.

"Hey, Edward, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said but didn't raise his head. He was actually stabbing his sandwich very hard with the knife.

"So Bella," Alice said, "congratulations. You've finally got a date for tonight." She bounced in her seat excitedly.

"Do you know the guy?" Jasper asked.

"Of course she does. She's had a major crush on him ever since she saw him." I gasped,

"Rose." I yelled at her but she laughed.

"What it's the truth."

"Shut it." I glared at her. Right then, Edward pushed his chair angrily from the lunch table and stomped off inside.

"What's up with _him_?" I asked confused.

"Don't know." They all said, but I didn't really believe them. Edward had seemed really angry. We were all laughing and talking and Emmett was telling us of the time when Jasper wet the bed at night and went to Emmett for advice. Emmett said that he would have to pay 10 bucks to the cleaning ghost. Jasper was so scared; he left his entire savings on the bed. Emmett went inside, took all the money and soaked his bed with water; he squirted fairy liquid on top and sprinkled it with surf. Poor Jasper slept in that mess the whole night.

By the end of this story we were laughing so much that I had tears coming out of my eyes. Even Jasper was laughing and Emmett was grinning goofily at all of us.

"Aw, my poor Jazz." Alice said, through her laughter. We all laughed even harder, but as I saw Edward emerge from the doorway, everything stopped. I stopped, my world stopped, everything,

"No." I whispered. Everybody stopped laughing and turned towards where I was facing. Edward walked towards us, with Lauren clinging onto his arm.

"Hey everyone." He said, but his usual smoothness was gone.

"I asked Lauren out for the dance tonight." Lauren giggled unnecessarily and everyone gasped. I felt everyone's eyes turn to me.

"Like, Bella, I don't need you help no more. _Eddie_ came to _me_. And FYI, I wasn't never really your friend." She said in her nasal voice.

"Like, Lauren, go fuck off." I said as I got up and ran away from my table. I ran out of the school and all the way home. I opened the door to our apartment and ran to my room. I threw myself on top of the bed and I cried. It felt like I had cried for hours. How had my day got so messed up?

One thing was clear. Edward never wanted me; he wanted someone more like Tanya or Lauren, gorgeous yet bitchy. And I was neither. I decided it was time I stayed out of Edward's way. I was too tired to try and make him like me.

"I hate myself." I screamed into my pillow and fell asleep, crying heartbreaking tears of how unfortunate my fate was. I hugged my little teddy closer to me and fell asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Reviews please.**

**I love you all so much, I really love reading your reviews, it really makes my day!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Party

**A/N: Yeh, I know, Edward is acting like an idiot, bith of them are hehe.**

**I promise very soon they're going to get toether. But that's after Jacob comes.**

**A few more chapters that's all. I think I'm going to do them wuite long now. Plus I've got holidays so got plenty of time!**

**This is VERY long so I need lots of reviews.**

**18. The dance**

**APOV**

"Right that's it. We really need to think of something." I said to Rose, Jazzy and Emmett.

"What do you mean Al?" Jazz asked.

"What I mean is that we need to get Edward and Bella together. Even a blind person could see that they are meant for each other and I have extra vision." I said. Emmett and Rose chuckled and Jazz nodded his head.

"They both really need to understand that they like each other. I know Edward does, he never shuts up about her. I think that was one of the main reasons he broke up with Tanya." Jazz said.

"And Bella likes Edward but she thinks that he's way out of her league. She finds herself to be plain." Rose shook her head.

"Does she not see herself clearly?" Emmett asked. "All three of you are wonderful and even Edward thinks the same about Bella." Wow, that was very nice coming from Emmett.

"Since when did you start becoming the love doctor?" Jazzy asked Emmett. I giggled and Rose covered her mouth. Emmett scowled at Jasper who smirked back.

"Okay okay, kids. Settle down." I said and they all went quiet.

"Right we need a plan. Tonight, is the dance and it's at the huge dance hall just down the road from here. We've signed you guys up for singing and Rose and I are doing a duet. But, we've put Bella's name down too." I high fived Rose.

"So what is she singing?" Jazz asked,

"We haven't decided yet but you need to get Edward to sing with you a song which will make Bella realise how Edward is feeling for her. Any ideas Rose?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking Girlfriend by N'SYNC."

"Perfect." I squealed. Jazz and Emmett nodded to show that they understood what to do. Jazz said,

"I think I'm going to go and see Bella. She needs some comforting." He said and left to go see Bella.

"Emmett, why did Edward ask Lauren to the dance?" I asked him.

"Because he's an idiot." Emmett replied, grinning.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Rose said and I giggled. Tonight was going to be a night to remember, fingers crossed.

BPOV

"Bella, Bella honey." I felt someone lightly shaking my shoulders trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see Jasper sat next to me, his face filled with concern. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked, my voice was croaky.

"Here drink this," He said and gave ma a glass of warm water. It felt good and my voice went back to normal.

"Thanks." I said.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked. I just nodded my head, biting my lip not to cry.

"Oh, honey, don't." He said and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help it, I let the tears flow.

"It's okay Bella, it's never good to bottle up your emotions." I just silently cried into him. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me.

"Bella, I know how you feel for Edward, everyone knows. And Bella, believe me, he feels the same back." I raised my eyebrows.

"Then why didn't he ask me out to the dance? Do you know, Mike has been pestering me since yesterday to go with Orlando but I refused, only because I thought Edward might. And you saw what happened at lunch today, I didn't ask for Orlando to fall on top of me, I can't help it if I'm a klutz." I sighed and Jasper chuckled.

"And then Edward goes and asks Lauren. He knew that I hate her and she hates me, so why her?" I asked Jasper as fresh tears sprung from my eyes.

"Bella, Edward wasn't thinking straight. You know what he honestly believes? He thinks that you don't like him much and you don't even realise that he's around. He just wants to get your attention."

"But doesn't he see the way I act around him. Surely he must know?" Jasper shook his head.

"But compare me to him, how could he ever even think of _me _in that way?" I asked.

"Bella," Jasper said sternly. "Seriously, you don't see yourself clearly. I am telling you the absolute truth." I smiled weakly,

"Jasper, you don't have to lie to make me feel better." I said, "It's okay." Jasper huffed heavily,

"Bella, I love you a lot. I don't think I've loved any other woman apart from my mother and Alice than you. I didn't ever think that I would find a little sister, but fate works in mysterious ways and both Emmett an I have found a lovely little sister who we look out for."

"Thanks Jazz." I said and hugged him. "I love you both too." I smiled.

"Good, now Alice will be home any minute and when she sees you like this, she's going to need an extra two hours to get you ready." He said and laughed.

"Oh the joy." I said sarcastically. I got up and took some facial wipes and cleaned my face.

"Look at my shirt." He said, "Ugh." I turned around to see his shirt a little wet from my tears.

"You asked for it." I said, playfully back.

"Nu-uh." He said.

"Uh-huh." I replied back. He took his shirt off and he said,

"Great, I liked that shirt too, now its ruined."

"Wanna bet?" I replied. If I hadn't seen Edward without his shirt on I would have been impressed by jasper's. Jasper walked towards me, with a mischievous look on on his face.

"Erm, Jazz what are you doing?" I said, backing away.

"Aaaaa." I screamed when Jasper jumped and grabbed me by my legs. I fell on the bed and he began tickling me.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaz," I screamed. "Let…go…" I was laughing so much and it was hurting my stomach. I couldn't bear it. Jazz stopped,

"Fine then, apologise." He said, his blue eyes had a hint of amusement in them.

"No way." I said and he quickly began to tickle me again.

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry." I said. He chuckled and let go as soon as he did I grabbed a pillow and started to attack him.

"Nice move, but I'm stronger." He said and grabbed me by waist as I jumped on my bed. He jumped off but my feet didn't even land on the floor, I was dangling like a doll on his side.

"Whoa, what is it with you guys. I wouldn't expect you to be strong." I said, and Jasper began tickling me from his free right hand, his left arm was securely around my middle.

"Okay okay, you're strong." I said. He let go of me and I huffed heavily.

"So stubborn." I said and glared at Jazz. Jasper picked his shirt up and was about to walk out when I saw Edward standing in my bedroom doorway. Oh My Gosh, how long had he been there? I suddenly didn't feel too good.

Jazz looked shocked at first and then smirked at me. He walked out the room and as soon as he left Edward said,

"Have fun at your date tonight with Orlando." And he walked out of my room. I shook my head and sunk to the floor. Why the hell did he have to make things so difficult for me? Why was I so madly in love with him? I considered that and realised that everyday in his presence, I may not be in love, but I was definitely falling for him. Why couldn't he see that? But then again, why would he feel that way for me?

Alice walked into my room followed by Rose. They both giggled at me and I raised an eyebrow,

"Jasper told us what happened just now, wow, your room's a tip." Alice said as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, who knew, two people could make so much mess." Rose laughed and she leaned against a chair to face me.

"Okay, the dance will be on in about 5 hours and we need to get you ready."

"Hang on a sec, why do you need 5 hours to get me ready?" I said, confused. What were they going to do, torture me first and then apply make up?

"No silly, beauty and perfection takes time." Alice said.

"Oh right, I see." I said nodding my head frantically. Rose and Alice rolled their eyes at my sarcasm.

After that, I was dragged into my bathroom. They spent ages and ages, first they did my face and put this icky greenish stuff, which stank on my face, then they did stuff to my hands and feet. That was most of what I had remembered, I had fallen asleep not long after. 3 hours later Alice yelled at me to wake up. When I did, I realised that they had finished all that facial stuff. Now, the make up, my hair and clothes was left.

"Alice, please don't make me look like a zombie." I begged her as she asked Rose for what colour make up I should have on.

"Of course I won't Bella, you are going to look absolutely stunning when I'm done with you." She said.

"Do her eye shadow light purple and then she can wear pink lipstick, with gloss on top."

Alice nodded and got to work on my face as Rose started on my hair. After what felt like hours Alice told me to go and put my dress on. Rose gave it to me,

"I am not wearing this." I said,

"Shut up and put it on." Alice squealed. I gave up and walked to my bathroom for some privacy and put it on. When I walked back out Rose and Alice screamed,

"How did you guys get ready so fast?" I asked. Their make up was done, their hair was done and they both had their outfits on. Rose was wearing a long dress, which went all the way down to her ankles but it had straps and a VERY low neck. It was a brownish peachish colour with lots of sequins on and it looked absolutely fabulous on her. Alice was wearing a grey dress, which stopped half way down her thighs; it had white patterns on it, very Alicey. She always went for the stylish look. My dress was purple, it had a low neck but I don't know why they made me where it. It was designed for people with cleavage. Mine was simple compared to them and a little flowy, just how I liked it.

"Bella, you took 15 minutes putting that dress on." Rose said and walked over to me.

"Now sit, we still need to finish off."

"What more do you have left?" I asked.

But they didn't reply and went back to work.

"Voila, we're finished." They said. "Go have a look in the mirror." Alice said.

"No I'd rather not." I replied weakly.

"Go Bella." They said and walked with me to the mirror. I gasped as I looked in the mirror.

"What happened? My face, my hair, my CHEST?" I said shocked. I actually couldn't recognise myself. My hair was side parted, like those girls have it on TV adverts. The girl in the mirror looked amazing.

"Wow." I whispered, studying myself. This could not be me.

"Yes she likes it." They squealed as they hugged me.

"Yes I do. Thank you." They were the best.

"Now put these on, you have to." They said and threw me a pair of strappy purple heels.

"No way am I wearing those death traps." I said.

"Oh come on Bella. Stop being a spoil sport." Alice said, waggling her finger in my face.

"Fine, but if I fall tonight, even once, I'm going to hold you responsible." I said sternly as I put them on. As soon as I did, my feet began to wobble and I had to hold everything in my bedroom for support as I walked around.

"I'm taking these off."

"No you're not. You just need some practice." Rose said as she made me walk around the room. After a while, I began to get the hang of it, and I strutted around my bedroom, proud of my achievements. Alice giggled as she put all her make up away.

"Right boys." Rose called from the top of the stops.

"Are you ready?" She called. Someone wolf-whistled from downstairs. Probably Emmett, I laughed and Rose cat walked down the stairs. Alice was about to head down when she squeezed my shoulder and said,

"Don't worry Bells." She said and walked downstairs. I cautiously walked next, making sure I didn't fall, taking one step at a time.

"Hurry up already." Rose called.

"I'm coming." I said, honestly, how impatient.

"Whooo." Emmett yelled as he ran over and hugged me.

"Wow, Bells, you look…different." Jasper said struggling to find words. He turned around to face Alice, he looked so proud and he kissed her.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, looking around the room.

"He had to be the gentleman and pick up Lauren." Jasper said scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Oh." Was all I managed. "Well then, let's go the dance, don't wanna be late now do we?" I said, trying to change the conversation. They all nodded and walked out. When we went out I saw Edward's Volvo still parked outside. I looked questioningly at the others,

"He never lets anyone ride his car except himself. He took our jeep." Jazz explained. I nodded my head and we all got into my Audi. The ride there was quick.

I parked next to Emmett's jeep, and we all walked out and headed towards the hall. I recognised my dance teacher and went to go talk to him.

"Hey sir, what's up?" I said, smiling at him.

"Hey Isabella. You're looking wonderful tonight. Congratulations about passing. The judges said that they enjoyed your performance the best." My smile widened,

"Thank you sir. Have a nice time." I said and walked back to my friends. I was waiting for Orlando when I saw Mike was having an argument with Lauren.

Mike seemed really pissed off and Lauren was acting like she couldn't care less. Then, I saw Edward walk towards Lauren and Mike walked away, glaring at her and Edward. I walked up to Mike, wondering what he was so angry about. I had to dodge a few couples that were already up on the dance floor.

Mike gave me a weird smile and walked up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He replied, a little confused and he winked at me, I punched him on his shoulder,

"It's me you idiot."

"BELLA?" He yelled and I started laughing. "Who else." And we bumped fists,

"Wow, your looking good he said."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Why were you arguing with Lauren?"

"Because I hate her."

I laughed, "What did she do this time?"

"Doesn't matter." He said and shook his head. Mike grabbed my hand and dragged me to Orlando.

"Oh there he is." I mumbled. He was stood talking to some guys by the huge refreshments table. Mike walked over and whacked Orland's head, hard. I giggled,

"Dude, what was that for?" He said to Mike.

"Bella has been waiting for you for ages." He said. Orlando turned to see me and his mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. Some guys behind him whistled,

"Er… erm, hey." He managed to stutter out. I blushed and Orlando offered me his hand.

"Care to dance my lady?" He curtseyed and I giggled and took his hand. He walked me over to the dance floor and we danced. He was actually a very good dancer and I was having a very good time.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said and I blushed.

"So do you." It was true, he did. His honey blond hair went perfectly with his hazel eyes and tux, which he was wearing.

"Yo peeps, settle down, settle down." The DJ called. I looked at Orlando questioningly,

"I dunno." He said.

"We've got a big announcement to make I'm gonna pass ya'll over to Mr T, the head teach whoo." He said and I giggled, what a crazy DJ. The head teacher took the mic and it was quiet now,

"Thank you all for attending the celebratory dance." He said, "As you all know, yesterday was the performance of the 5 dance groups in front of 4 of the members of the school board and myself. And on behalf of all the judges, we would like to present Isabella Swan and Michael Newton for the best performance." He said. I froze; I didn't really know what to do. My mind couldn't function; there was too much clapping and cheering going on.

"Go on Bella." Orlando whispered in my ear. Mike ran over to me and grabbed my hand and we walked upstage together. The head teacher shook hands with both of us and presented me with flowers. I couldn't really see anybody else apart from Alice, Rose, Jazz and Emmett who were near the front screaming as loud as possible, I smiled at them. My family was here to support me. Mike and I bowed and then went off the stage.

"Haha, you should have seen your face, it was like you were stuck to the spot." Mike said and I whacked him on his arm.

Orlando walked over and kissed my hand.

"Congratulations." He said and smiled at me. Wow, charming much?

Rose and Alice ran over to me and were jumping around excitedly.

"Oh yeah, little sis rules." Emmett said as he bumped fists with me, Jazz smiled at me and I smiled back. I hadn't realise that Orlando's arm was around my waist until Rose said,

"Orlando, could you let go of Bella for a sec while we talk to her?" Orlando nodded and let go of me and Rose and Alice took me to the side.

"What's up?" I said.

"Bell have you seen Edward?" Alice asked. I began to panic,

"Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Oh, he's alright." Alice giggled and waved it off with her hand.

"What she means is he's been staring at you all night." Rose said.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly. "Why was he staring at me?"

"Look." Alice and Rose spun me around to face him, and sure enough, not too far away, there was the gorgeous Edward Cullen looking at me. His beautiful green eyes locked with mine and I saw him fully tonight. He just looked so great in his tuxedo, he was perfect. He smiled his crooked grin at me, as if nothing had happened previously. I instantly stopped breathing. Alice slapped me,

"Breath Bella."

"Thanks." I replied as I exhaled.

"He's been like that all bloody night. I wish you could have seen his reaction when he first saw you." Rose said. I blushed and dropped my head.

"Okay Bella, it's mine and Alice's turn to go up next and sing." They left and Orlando walked over to me. We began dancing again but not fast or crazy like the others, just slow. I took a sneak at Edward and he was still looking at me but his eyes kept darting from me to Orlando. When my eyes linked with his again, his features softened and he smiled at me. But he didn't give me _my_ smile, it was his normal one.

I sighed and carried on dancing with Orlando, I might as well have fun if I'm here, I thought.

"Hey everybody, having fun?" Rose called out.

"YES" everyone yelled.

"Good, well here's our song. Oh and I'm Rose and this is Alice." The crowd cheered as Rose and Alice began to dance and sing on stage to Beyonce's Single Ladies. Orlando and I danced at laughed as we watched them, they had all the guys ogling them as they did all these seductive moves on stage. I wonder how they were so confident.

_All the single ladies (7x)_

[Verse 1]  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club(club)  
Just broke up(up)  
Doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip (dip)  
And now you wanna trip (trip)  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)  
Don't pay him any attention  
Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years(years)  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh(x2)

[Verse 2]  
I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips(hips)  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup)  
I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you've had your turn (turn)  
And now you gone learn  
Wat it really feels like to miss me

[Chorus x2]

[Bridge]  
Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up

When the song finished, the DJ cheered them and Alice and Rose confidently walked off stage. Next Edward, Emmett and Jasper were introduced. I was feeling tired so Orlando and I decided to get something to drink. The song started, Edward had his electric guitar as did Jazz and Emmett had his drums at the big. The song took me by surprise; Edward was the lead singer and god, he ad such a heavenly angelic voice. It was as if he was calling to the god's in heaven, so sweet. Even the song he sang sounded so good on him.

He began:

_Would you be my girlfriend?_

Nelly:  
Uh, Ay, Ay  
Uh, Would you be my girl?  
Would you be my, (would you be my girlfriend?)  
Would you be my, (would you be my girlfriend?)  
Uh, Ay,

Check it  
He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told  
He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you  
He don't love you like I can love you  
Or squeeze you like I squeeze  
I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey)  
Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now)  
I hear your friends tell you should  
Your parents tell you its good  
Your lil' sister keep yellin', "Nelly, I wish you would"  
But you're hesitatin', debatin' whether or not it's real  
I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel  
I'm diggin everything about you  
Your hips an' the way the sway  
I hate to see you leave boo, but love to see ya walk away  
I'll be your personal shrink, boo, I care what you think  
I bought the Bentely in pink 'cuz my dough *NSYNC  
So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em your long (gone)  
Ain't no needin' waitin' up, you done found you another (home)  
(woo)

*NSYNC:  
I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him mamma?)  
He doesn't even know you're there  
'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)  
And he don't love your smile (no)  
Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)

In the middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea

Edward looked straight at me as he sang:

_Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend_

Does he know what you feel  
Are you sure that it's real yeah (are you sure?)  
Does he ease your mind (nah)  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield yeah  
In the middle of the night (hoooo)  
Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry (oooh)  
Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
I got an idea (listen girl)

Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend (uh uh uh uh)  
I'd be your shining star (I'd be that one to shine for ya, girl)  
The one to show you where you are *Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah*  
Girl you should be my girlfriend

Ah, need a fiance, cute as Beyonce,  
Ghetto like Da Brat  
Ready to scrap when I say  
The talents of Alicia, fall Ms. Keys  
I take the hips off Trina  
And lips off Eve  
I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed  
So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze  
Whats wrong, ma? Ya man ain't brining ya joy?  
Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy  
Now c'mon

Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend... oh

(hey why don't ya)  
Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)  
I'll treat you good (uh)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)  
I'd be your shining star (be your shining star yeahh)  
The one to show you where you are

Girl you should be my girlfriend (you make my heart sing)  
Ahh... *uh uh uh uh* (you make my heart sing)  
Ahh... (you make my heart sing)  
Ahh... *uh uh uh uh* (my baby, baby, yeah) (you make my heart sing)  
Ahh... (girl you should be my girlfriend) *would you be my*  
Girl you should be my girlfirend *would you be my girl*  
Girl you should be my girlfriend *would you be my*  
Girl you should be my girlfriend

Throughout the whole song, he didn't break eye contact with me. His eyes were looked with mine yet he sang every word perfectly. I didn't even realise the song had ended. What was he doing? He couldn't have sung that for me, could he? No, that was not fair. Did he not know that I already was crazy for him? As he strummed the last note on his guitar, his gaze was intense and even though everyone was clapping and cheering wildly, everything felt so peaceful just looking at him.

He walked off stage and I think he was about to come towards me, when Lauren jumped in front of him and kissed his cheek. Ugh, how dare she? I felt my hands ball into fists, as I imagined jumping on Lauren right this minute and slapping her silly.

"I loved that song you sang for me Eddie." She said in her high pitch nasal voice. She put her arms around Edward's neck and was about to pull him close when he pushed her away.

"Oh, playing hard to get?" Lauren giggled. Edward raised his eyebrow, disgusted,

"No I am not. Stay away from me." He said and pushed her away once again as she brought her face closer to his.

"Bella it's you turn." Orlando said, pulling my gaze away from Edward.

"My turn for what?" I asked him.

"Your next, on stage."

"Wha- No, huh?" I said as Orlando walked me to the stage. The music started and the mic was passed to me, I recognised the music straight away. It was "Don't stop the music" by Rihanna. Rose and Alice gave me a thumbs up and I began singing.

_Please don't stop the music (4x)_

It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  


At this point, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I turned my head slightly to see Orlando, dancing close to me. What the heck, I thought. Might as well have some fun.

_Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music 

I wouldn't say we were grinding but our bodies were pretty close and we were doing very intimate dancing.__

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into to music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I danced and shook my hips, clapping at the same time. Just like Rihanna, and I must say, I never knew I could pull of dancing seductively.

_Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa (5x)_

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa  
Ma ma coo sa  
Please don't stop the music

The music ended and I was deaf because there was so much applause going on. Orlando grabbed my hand and twirled me so that I ended up rolling into him and he tipped my head back, letting my hair fall.

When I walked off stage, Rose smirked at me,

"Wow Bella, nice dancing." Alice said. Her and Rose both giggled at me.

"I was just having a bit of fun." I said innocently, although I don't think my dancing was _that_ innocent.

I was offered by at least 4 more people to dance but I turned them down. Very soon, the dance came to an end.

"So gents. This is the last dance of tonight. Take your ladies and waltz." The DJ said as some slow music came on. Edward and Lauren walked up to Orlando and me,

"Can I have this dance?" Edward asked me. I glanced at Orlando.

"Sure." He nodded and smiled. "Lauren?" He asked and Lauren followed Orlando onto the dance floor. Edward took hold of my hand and lead me into the dance floor. He put his arm around my waist and the other on my back, pulling me closer to him, I put both mine around his neck. I felt a spark of electricity go through as the gap between us disappeared as our bodies met.

"Edward, I can't waltz." I said to him. He chuckled softly,

"It's okay I'll lead." He was an amazing dancer. It felt like I was flying on clouds, I couldn't remember anything as I lost myself in Edward's eyes. A small strand of his bronze hair fell on his face and I automatically moved it back, and ran my hand through his hair.

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight." I rolled my eyes,

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I said,

"Because it's true." I just shrugged my shoulders not too bothered.

"When you walked on stage, I thought it was somebody else that was with Mike." I chuckled.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Your girlfriend keeps glaring at me." I said. He lifted his head a little to see who I was talking about and he saw Lauren glaring at me. He grinned. So then, it was true, he didn't correct me that she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Well, I guess I don't want to ruin your date tonight with Lauren." I said and pushed away from him and ran out the hall, tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella," He called after me but I didn't stop. He didn't come after me either.

**A/N: What do you think guys**

**This is my longest so far.**

**SO, I want to know what you think**

**And I promise Edward and Bella are going to get together soon.**

**BTW, pics of dresses are on my profile.**


	19. Chapter 19: What a SURPRISE!

**A/N: Here's chapter 19. I had to stop here because I wanted to leave you all in suspense. MUAHAHAHA.**

**Enjoy **

**19. What a SURPRISE! **

I sat on the bench, my head spinning, eyes filled with tears. I tried to inhale but my breath came out sharp and ragged. Some people came out, I looked up to see Rose and Alice running over to me, they were saying something but I didn't understand. Couldn't understand.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked, holding my face in her hands. I nodded, not trusting my words.

"Bells, what happened? You looked like you were having such a great time in there. What did he say?" Alice asked, she sounded like she was about to cry too. I squeezed their hands to show them that I was okay. After a while, Jazz and Emmett came out too and we sat in silence. When I started to feel better I told them what had happened.

"Oh no." Rose said, shaking her head.

"Bella, he probably didn't mean it." Jasper was saying, trying to comfort me.

"Look guys, can we go home?" I asked. I didn't want to be here any longer. They nodded, Emmett and Jasper sat at the front of my Audi, whilst us three sat in the back, they spent the whole time comforting me, trying to crack up jokes to make me laugh. I guess it worked a little but the hole inside kept growing bigger every time I thought about _him. _

_2 weeks later – September 13th_

Beep beep beep my alarm clock went off. Ugh, school, on my birthday, how exciting. I woke up and stretched, hoping that today would be a better day. It had been 2 weeks since I had spoken to Edward or he spoke to me. We were hardly in the same room together; I spent most of my time at the dance studio and came home late. I would eat a snack bar and then head up to my room. That was what I did pretty much everyday.

At first, the only time I saw him was at lunch, but even then I couldn't be in his presence, knowing that what I felt for him and he didn't feel for me. Sad, eh? Well that was my life. I would spend my lunch in the middle of the forest behind my school. I had found a beautiful little place there; there was a waterfall and a river in the middle.

There was a huge stone, which I would spend my lunch sitting on or lying on. The sunrays would sometimes shine down from between the gaps in the trees. It was a heavenly sight, so beautiful, and I had managed to find my own secluded little world.

I only went to my 'secret place' after school, when I wasn't in the mood to dance.

I would talk to Jazz, Emmett, Rose and Alice, but I felt lifeless. They always were so worried for me, no matter how much I told them I was fine.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." Emmett sang as he ran into the room and lifted me from my bed, flinging me over his shoulder. He ran downstairs.

"Emmett slow down." I screamed, absolutely terrified that I was going to fall. Emmett sat me down in a chair in front of the dining table. Everyone else was standing there too, singing Happy birthday, I looked at the dining table, it was covered with decorations and in front of my face was a chocolate birthday cake which had the number 22 on it. I laughed, one of the few times I had shown any sign of emotion.

"Isabelle Marie Swan, what is so funny?" Alice asked, when the singing had stopped, she put on a fake angry voice.

"Whoever heard of birthday cake for breakfast?" I asked, clutching my stomach, only my family could be so hilarious.

"I did." Emmett said as he scooped a fistful of chocolate cake. I watched him, wondering how he'd eat all that. Next thing I knew, Emmett jumped over and smashed the whole piece of cake in my mouth.

"Aaaagh." I screamed, but since my mouth was opened it gave Emmett more space to stuff the cake. I started to laugh, with the cake in my mouth and I began to choke. I was laughing and coughing at the same time, water running down from my eyes. Emmett got worried and patted my back, erm scratch that, he gave me such a big thump on my back that my head ended up falling in the cake.

"Well at least the choking stopped." I said, as I lifted my now chocolate covered face from the table. Rosalie and Alice were rolling around on the floor in a giggling fit. Emmett was eating chocolate cake off my face, Jazz was sat on the side of the couch clutching his stomach from laughing and Edward was also leaning against a chair, laughing. He didn't realise that I was looking at him, admiring him. I sighed, and closed my eyes as his musical laugh filled my mind. What am I doing? I thought.

We all had a very messy breakfast, and for the first time, I forgot about my worries. I think this was the longest I had spent in his presence; I smiled as I got changed, at my accomplishment.

APOV

"Come on, Edward. Hang those decorations up, please?" I pouted at him.

"This is the tenth time it has fallen." He grumbled but went over to put them up; I looked around the room and smiled. Today's party was going to be just what Bella needed, some time off from stressing.

And hopefully, Edward was going to fix his mess up with Bella. Damn boy could be so stupid. Not like I had already so much to worry about, clothes, shoes, organising parties and Edward had to make the plan go worse! Argh.

"Okay I'm telling Bella to come home, now." I looked around the room; yep it was fit for the party. People had started to come too, the music was good enough and the food was sorted. I walked into the kitchen and rang Bella,

"Bella, can you come home please? There's an emergency." I said, good thing I was a good actor, I put on a fake worry voice.

"Is everything okay?" Great, she was panicking.

"We'll explain when we get here." I said.

"Is Edward okay? Did something happen to him?" She was definitely worrying.

"Yes Bella, Edward is okay. No need to worry for him, he's fine. Just come here quick." I said and shut the phone. Edward was in the kitchen too and I rolled my eyes,

"She asked about me?" Edward said, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"Yes, lover boy, she did."

"But," his brows furrowed together, "I thought she hated me?"

"Edward, she's been crazy for you ever since she saw you." I gasped, "Ooops." I covered my mouth, damn I had a big gob. Edward's eyes widened,

"Me?" He asked, "But she… but then… she hates me." He said. He sat down in the chair and took a deep breath.

"Alice, I think I'm in love with her."

"EEEEEEE." I screamed jumping up and down.

"Shh." He hissed and got up to cover my mouth.

"I knew you were perfect for each other." I squealed. "But, to be honest with you Edward. You really screwed up." I said and glared at him.

"What, how did I?" He asked.

"Well, you asked Lauren to the dance when she was waiting for _you_." I said, pointedly.

"But she accepted Orlando and then, when we were dancing, she left me." He said, trying to figure it all out.

"Yes, because she said your girlfriend is staring at me and you never corrected her. Instead you looked at who she was talking about."

"Oh no." He whispered and fell back in his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Oh no indeed." I replied. Suddenly Rose ran in,

"Al, she's here." She said and ran back out.

Edward and I ran into the living room and the lights were switched off, We hid behind the couch, Mike was also hiding there. Edward glared at his back and shuffled as far away as possible from him. I covered my mouth to stop from giggling. The door opened,

"Hello, where's everyone? What happened?" Bella asked. The lights turned on and we all jumped up,

"SURPRISE." We yelled. Bella froze, in shock.

"Wh, where's the family emergency?" She said, studying everyone's faces.

"Oh, I get it." She chuckled and we all laughed at her. The music turned on and Bella made her way towards us, everyone who she passed hugged her and said happy birthday to her. Most of Bella's and our friends were here so our living room was packed out.

BPOV

I managed to find my way over to my family,

"Thank you." She said and we all had a group hug. We couldn't really talk since it was so noisy so we decided to go out. We linked hands and made our way to the front door. I opened the door and we were all about to step out when I saw a figure standing on my doorway.

"No," I whispered, stepping back.

"Happy Birthday Bells." He said, in his hands he was holding a bouquet of flowers. His long black hair blew in front of his face from the light breeze, I heard Edward growl. He leaned in to kiss me but I moved back.

"What, won't even give your fiancée a kiss?" and he chuckled. One sound that I never wanted to hear again.

**A/N: Okay I know it's short but I had to end it there. Sorry. **

**I promise next chap will be longer.**

**Love you all and thank you for your reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20: Good decision? Bad decision?

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, here's the next chapter and as promised it's long! Hehehe.**

**20. Good decision? Bad decision?**

"Fiancée? FIANCEE? Are you mad?" I yelled at him. He didn't really bother with what I had just said; instead he looked me up and down.

"You've changed your dress style Bells."

"Don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then babe, what should I call you?" He smirked at me.

"Isabella is just fine." I hissed.

"So, your personality changed as well your dress sense. Oh yeah, I forgot, you have no sense." And he laughed at his own joke.

"Get out of my house." Rose threatened.

"Chill hot stuff." He said and stepped back. Emmett growled,

"Ugly bitch." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"What do you want? Why have you come here?" I said, putting a hand on my head. I wasn't feeling too well.

"I needed to talk to you." He said.

"Go on." I wanted him to get this over with.

"In private." He said, "Not with all your body guards around you."

"I don't think so, anything you have to say to Bella you say in front of all of us." Edward said. He was giving Jacob such a look, like he was about to pounce on him any minute. His nostrils were flared and his eyes were ablaze with anger.

"I can speak to her however I want. After all, she's mine." Jacob said, narrowing his eyes at Edward. Edward let out a huge growl and jumped on Jacob, he punched Jacob in his nose, in a second, blood started to spurt from his nose. Jacob got knocked back a little; Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward to stop him from murdering Jacob.

"Leave. Now." Alice said, for the first time I saw her expression. If Jacob hadn't treated me like he had, I would have felt sorry for him, everyone had murderous looks on their faces.

"He's never gonna let it go, let me at get this over and done with quickly and I promise I'll come back." Jasper shook his head furiously,

"No way, you are not going alone with him."

"Jazz, I'll be okay, I promise." I said, comforting my dear brother.

"But Bella, I don't wanna lose you." Emmett said and hugged me tight. His voice sounded upset,

"How will you lose me?" I asked, puzzled.

"He might kidnap you." Emmett suggested. I laughed at Emmett's ridiculous reasoning.

"Oh well, if he does, you can always find another brown eyed 5ft 2 girl who dresses up like guys and annoys Alice." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone laughed except from Edward who stared at me in disgust,

"How could you even say that?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Geez Edward, I was joking. I promise I'll be back." I said, sincerely. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well it's now or never." I said and turned to face the door, I took a deep breath and stepped outside. Jacob was cleaning his nose; there was still a little blood left on his face.

"Could you make it quick." I said icily. We began to walk in the dark, the blood smell making me a little queasy.

"Bella, I see you have a boyfriend." He said. I scoffed,

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"You know, you _were _once my fiancée."

"_Once_," I interjected quickly. "Not anymore."

"That was your own doing." He said.

"How the hell was it my own doing? What were you doing with _Jessica_?" I reminded him of that night from hell.

"What were you doing _home_?" He replied, mocking my tone of voice. I raised my eyebrow,

"I was unwell." Each word was filled with venom. I hated him so much.

"Well it was your own fault. You asked for the stupid 'have sex after marriage not before,' routine. I'm a frickin guy, I have needs."

"Then why the hell did you propose to me?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders,

"The quicker to marry you, the quicker to have sex with you." I gasped and stopped where I was.

"And then what, leave me after?"

"Probably." He said and shrugged his shoulders. Ugh, his shrugging shoulder thing was annoying; he was making it so obvious, like he couldn't care less. So I did what I had to, I slapped Jacob, fully and across the face. He turned to face me, I was panting a little heavily. I had used quite a lot of energy to slap him. His expression was so scary, I flinched.

"That's twice. I don't really mind about the slap but the punch hurt a little."

"This is for the little pretty boy." He said. The next thing I knew, Jacob flung his fist in my face. I screamed, pain running up and down my nose. The force of the punch was so much that I ended up falling on my stomach, on the bare streets of New York. I wished Emmett was with me; at least I wouldn't have been in this position. But that wasn't all; he wasn't done with me yet.

"And this." He snarled as he kicked me in the stomach, I heard a loud crack,

"AAAA." I screamed as the pain increased. I felt like I was in hell.

"And lastly, this." He said. I heard another crack, somewhere on my feet. But I was already fading away into unconsciousness to notice which other part of my body had broken.

Beep beep beep. My alarm clock went off. I tried to roll over to turn it off but instead I felt pain. Pain everywhere. Maybe I was in hell? But there weren't alarm clocks in hell. I suddenly remembered last night's events with Jacob, yes, I knew it. I was dead. My eyelids flung open and suddenly snapped shut when they were met with bright shining light. I opened my eyes again, blinking furiously trying to readjust my eyes to the surroundings. As my eyes roamed the room, I realised that I was in a hospital room.

I felt someone's hand in mine, I quickly tugged it back but the hand tightened around mine. I looked to my right to see a pile of bronze hair. He raised his head slowly, and then his head snapped up as he realised I was awake.

"Bella." He sighed relieved. He gave me a weak smile. What had happened to him? He was so different. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were a little swollen in. He had a dark shade around his eyes.

"Edward, where's Jacob?" I whispered, scared that he may be nearby.

"As soon as he was about to leave, Jazz, Emmett and I had arrived. Rose and Alice stayed with you and called for 911 whilst we," he thought for a moment, "dealed with him." Edward said. A tear slipped down my cheek,

"Bella, are you in pain?" Edward asked, he looked as if he was the one in pain. His green eyes were so full of emotion, mostly anger, sorrow, regret and something, which I couldn't really name.

"Yes, maybe not as much from the outside but in the inside." I looked away and then back into his beautiful eyes,

"I promised you I would be okay. Edward, I broke my promise to you." I said and more silent tears escaped my eyes.

"Bella, don't." He said and wiped my tears, why was it he had to be the one drying my tears every time?

"We should have never let you go. Do you know how guilty we all feel? Bella, when I saw you, lying there, lifeless, I felt like that was it. My world had ended." He said and lowered his gaze. I was about to say something when Alice and Rose ran in,

"Oh Bella you're awake." They screamed as they ran over to hug me. Alice, although she was light, leaned into me just a little and I winced in pain. My ribs were really hurting.

"Oh shit, sorry." Alice said as she quickly moved back. Rosalie went to join where Edward was sitting to my right whilst Alice sat crossed legged on the end of my bed.

I managed to give a weak laugh at Alice and she smiled,

"See, I made her smile."

"Bravo." Rose said and clapped Alice. Emmett and Jasper walked in next, they were both frowning at something, as soon as they saw me, their faces lit up. Jasper walked over to me and kissed my forehead,

"We missed you." He said, and Emmett was about to give me a very fierce hug when I put my hand up, scared.

"Fine." He huffed and pouted at me. He patted my head then he began ruffling my hair, and then he got his hand tangled in my hair. Everyone laughed around the room as Emmett tried to remove the hair entangled in his hand.

"Stupid girl hair." Emmett said. Then his face lit up, "Hey Bella. Why don't we cut your hair to make you look like a real boy." Emmett said.

"Don't even touch her hair." The pixie threatened him. Emmett gulped and backed away.

"What did you mean when you said we missed you?" I said to Jazz, quizzically. I cocked my head to the side; I felt Edward's breath stutter and quickly glanced at him. But he didn't make eye contact with me.

"Bells, it's September 18th. You've been knocked out for 5 days." Rose said. My eyes widened in shock,

"That long?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Oh man." I mumbled.

"Yeah just imagine what Edward felt like. Sleeping in the hospital for 5 nights." Alice said. Jasper covered her mouth but her words had already spilled out.

"You slept here?" I asked Edward, awestruck. Was he sweet or was he sweet? He looked at me from his eyelashes, man he looked so adorable.

"Yes." He admitted shyly. Suddenly the heart rate monitor started to beep like crazy. That was probably because my poor heart was pumping so fast. Everyone around the room chuckled and I blushed.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Okay, visiting times are over kids." A young nurse, with a nurse's dress on entered, which was way too short to wear in a public hospital, called out at us. She was batting her eyes furiously at Edward and I stifled a giggle.

Edward, however seemed oblivious by her presence. They all said their goodbyes and walked out, all except for Edward.

"Sir, you can leave too." She smiled at Edward, trying to look seductive. She looked more like someone had given her a wedgie. Oh boy would I like to give _her_ a wedgie…

"No thank you. I would rather prefer to stay in here." He smiled at her and her mouth dropped open. She nodded and walked out, shaking her ass a little too much.

After a while Edward and I talked, I felt like my best friend had come back to me again and I was happy. It was like a weight had been lifted off my stomach.

I soon after fell asleep.

I woke up to find no Edward near me. I frowned but then I realised someone was next to me, doing something. I tilted my head to the side, and saw Orlando sorting out some flowers and balloons on the cabinet next to where I lay. I smiled.

"Hey." He said, he looked a little flustered.

"Hey," I managed back.

"You're finally awake." He said and sat next to me. "I came here everyday but you were always asleep." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back,

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." He kissed my cheek and I blushed under the touch of his lips.

"It's okay, Mike explained to me the whole Edward thing. He's trying to figure out ways to get you together." He chuckled and so did I.

"But I hope we can still be friends." Orlando asked cautiously. I nodded,

"I would love that." I said and he gave me a beautiful smile, although it was nothing compared to Edward's.

"See you at school Bella." Orlando said, "And don't trip or anything." He warned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah, I also brought this for you." He was holding a cap; it had Wildcat written on it.

"It's one of my own but I thought you might like once since you didn't have yours with you." I laughed and he placed it on my head, sideways. He bumped fists with me,

"Later dude." He said and walked out my room. The minute he left Edward came in and took his seat, his eyes narrowed slightly at the cap I had on but if I wasn't so obsessed with everything that he did, I would never had noticed it. _Maybe he wasn't a Wildcat fan?_ I thought.

"Welcome home." Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie yelled as I walked into the now redecorated apartment. The Birthday decorations were off and now Welcome home decorations were on. I chuckled as I limped on Edward and entered the house. One by one I was greeted by all of them. Once I was placed on the couch, I tilted my head back and inhaled a deep breath.

"Aaah, finally. Home at last." I said. Everyone around the room laughed. It was Saturday night and I was finally at home. I had missed our apartment.

"Bella, we got some good news for you." Emmett said as he ran over and jumped next to me on the couch. I bounced up slightly,

"Careful you big doofus." Edward hissed. Emmett pouted,

"Don't worry you're not a doofus." I laughed. Emmett gave me a goofy grin and proceeded with the 'good news'.

"We've got a gig. WOOHOOO." He yelled and whooped.

"That's great." I said excitedly. "I can't wait to see you playing for the first time." Alice and Rose squealed with delight.

"Bella, do you think you'd be able to come, are you sure you are fully recovered?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said for the umpteenth time.

"Okay." He said uncertainly.

"Why, don't you want me to come?" I pouted. "Fine, I won't come." I said and playfully crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course we want you there." Alice said and whacked Jasper's arm. I laughed,

"I know, I'm joking." Suddenly Alice screamed,

"Rose have you seen the time? The gig starts in about two hours." Alice yelled as her and Rose got up, looking very panicky.

"This doesn't involve me by any chance does it?" I asked, cautiously.

"Yep." Alice said popping the p.

"Help." I looked at Edward,

"Sorry," he grinned at me, "I don't think I could bear an Alice and Rosalie attack."

"No good for nothing…" I mumbled under my breath as Alice and Rose carried me upstairs.

I huffed and they sat me down in front of the mirror on the en suite. Alice and Rose had gotten changed first. Rosalie was wearing a black and white hour glass shaped dress whilst Alice was wearing a baggy pink top that rested on her thighs. The top had no back either but Alice looked pretty comfortable. I watched them apply their make up with great disgust, how the hell could they wear that? But they both looked beautiful.

"Your turn." Alice chirped as she danced over to me, Rose giggled. They were pretty excited about using me as their real life Barbie doll. Alice put a song on which her and Rose danced to. I was actually lost in my thoughts. I spent the entire time in silence. I actually had something to talk to Edward about. I was thinking of leaving. I know I know, big decision, but I didn't want Jacob to hurt me all over again. At least he wouldn't show up in Phoenix with my parents around because Charlie had a gun!

But, mostly, I couldn't stand being around Edward anymore. It was so hard for me to not fall in love with someone who didn't feel the same way. How was I supposed to deal with that? I wanted to leave his life before something bad happened, which ruined everything. I wanted to talk to Edward about it first because he was one of the least people who would care about me leaving, and Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em last, since they were the most ones who would be upset.

"Done." Alice chirped and the music came off. She pushed a top and skirt to me,

"Go try this on." She said. They walked out and I saw what she had given me. There was sleeveless blue crochet top, and a blue frilly skirt, which was just above knee-length. **(A/N: Imagine the skirt lol, but the top is on my profile.)**

I sighed and reluctantly put it on. There was no way I would get out of wearing this.

As I walked out Alice dragged me to the mirror. I smiled at myself,

"Alice, you are a genius."

"Well, I cannot take all the credit. Rose darling helped me too." She put on a fake posh accent.

"No no Alice dear, you did most of the work."

"Oh but no Rose darling, you must take the credit."

"Okay Okay Geez, both of you take the credit," I said and they laughed. I took a last look at myself; I had never curled my hair before. This was the first time.

"Since you've just come back from the hospital, I allow you to wear you trainers." Alice said.

"Thank you, your highness." I said and sat down on the bed to tie my Nike trainers. I had to use Rose as a support to balance me down the steps. As I came down, the first person I saw was Edward. He was wearing a tight blue top with blue jeans. Edward's eyed widened and he gulped. I blushed and glared at Rosalie and Alice who were whistling innocently.

They had purposely matched my outfit with Edward's. So annoying.

"I think we should set off now." Emmett said and we made our way to the cars. The boys took the jeep that now had Emmett's drum set in their boot whilst my Audi had the two guitars since there was no room in the jeep.

Alice turned up the music on the stereo, it was "One way or another" by Blondie. It had been ages since I drove my Audi so I drove it whilst Rose and Alice danced hysterically in my car. I looked in the rear-view mirror to see Jazz and Emmett laughing, Edward gave me a little wave. I stuck my hand out the window and waved back.

When we arrived, Edward rushed over to my side. He helped me out of the car, I smiled sweetly at Edward and he gave me a crooked grin. Everyone was taking the equipment out whilst I sat in the corner, thinking about how to tell Edward I was going to leave.

The first band came on, and Edward sat next to me,

"Bella are you okay?" He asked, I nodded. Every time I looked at him, he would be staring at me. After a few awkward minutes I decided it was time I told him,

"Edward, can I talk with you?"

"Sure," he said and we walked out into the night air.

"Such a beautiful night." Edward said, gazing into my eyes. I nodded,

"You seem troubled Bella. Penny for a thought?" He suggested. I took a deep breath.

"Well, the thing is, I think I should leave." Edward looked at me confused,

"I thought you wanted to stay and watch us perform? Is everything okay?" He cupped my face in his hands. I shook my head,

"Not the show, I mean the city. I want to return back to Phoenix. Coming to New York was a mistake. I'm just inflicting pain on others wherever I go." I whispered. His eyebrows shot up. He dropped his hands from my face,

"Fine." He said. His tone was ice cold.

"Edward please, you have to understand- " He cut me off,

"Do the rest know?" He still had a cold touch to his voice. I shook my head, 'no'. He checked the time,

"We're up next." He said and walked inside, leaving me speechless.

A/N: I was thinking Bella's at the airport going to her flight when Edward races up to her and yells his love for Bella. Then they kiss, make up and live happily ever after.

**Lol, but then I though, nah, too corny.**

**So I guess you'll be in suspense!**

**Review pweaseee**

**Love you all so so so so so much.**


	21. Chapter 21: It's all a dream

**A/N: Thank you all SO MUCH. Really I laughed my head off at the reviews I received yesterday. I love all you guys, I hope you know that!**

**So read on, so that you realise what comes next in the story.**

**Mwah mwah mwah, hehe – that's a clue to the upcoming plot.**

**21. It's all a dream**

"Well that went well." I said to myself sarcastically. I followed Edward's figure, retreating back into the hall. I walked in and decided to stay at the back, some guys were staring at my legs and it was making me really paranoid. I was trying my hardest to pull my skirt down as far as possible but then I didn't want my ass showing!

Edward walked on stage, where Emmett and Jasper were setting up. Jazz was tuning his guitar. Edward picked up his guitar. As he slightly leaned forward I saw his muscles reflex, whoa, any male model would kill to have a body like his. Damn, it was like he had worn a tight shirt on purpose, just to show me what I would be missing when I returned to Phoenix.

I decide that I might as well take in everything about him since this would probably be one of the few times I would have to take in all of his beauty, perfection and godliness. I leaned at the back of the hall, watching every single move that he made. He leaned in to tell Jazz and Emmett something; they looked confused at first but then nodded their heads. His amazing voice rang around the whole room,

"Hey New York." He said and everyone screamed and went wild.

"We're so glad we could be up here today. Enjoy the music. Hit it Em…" Emmett started with a few introductory drumbeats followed by his and Jasper's guitar strumming. His angelic voice began, I quickly recognised the song as "Wake me up before you go-go-go" by Wham. I smiled, that was one of Rose and Alice's favourite songs.

Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
Jitterbug  
You put the boom boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your loving starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang bang bang till my feet do the same  
If something's bugging you  
If something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleeping in my bed  
I was dreaming but I should have been with you instead

Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high

You put the grey skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
You turn a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same  
'Cause you're my lady I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on baby lets not fight  
We'll go dancing everything will be alright

Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
jitterbug, jutterbug

Cuddle up baby move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there but its warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead  
jitterbug

Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high

The crowd had gone crazy, I had never seen such a huge group of people dance so wild. I was laughing and clapping and clicking my fingers in beat to the music. I don't think I was in such a condition to dance as crazy as the rest. I looked at my hands as the song ended, they weren't even red! From where I was stood, I could see Rose and Alice dancing and going wild like the crowd!

"Okay guys, the next sing is what we should all be doing right now." Edward said as the next song started. It was Everybody have fun tonight by Wang Chuang.

I'll drive a million miles  
To be with you tonight  
So if you're feeling low  
Turn up your radio  
The words we use are strong  
They make reality  
But now the music's on  
Oh baby dance with me yeah.

Rip it up  
Move down  
Rip it up  
Move it down to the ground  
Rip it up  
Cool down  
Rip it up  
And get the feeling not the word.

Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody Wang Chung tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody Wang Chung tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun.

Deep in the world tonight  
Our hearts beat safe and sound  
I'll hold you so close  
Just let yourself go down.

Rip it up  
Move down  
Rip it up  
Move it down to the ground  
Rip it up  
Cool down  
Rip it up  
Get out what's inside of you

Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody Wang Chung tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody Wang Chung tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun.

On the edge of oblivion  
All the world is Babylon  
And all the love and ev'ryone  
A ship of fools sailing on  
(Ev'rybody)  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
(Ev'rybody)  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight.

Across the nation  
Around the world  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
A celebration so spread the word.

Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody Wang Chung tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody Wang Chung tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun tonight  
Ev'rybody have fun.

Ev'rybody  
Ev'ryone.

Wow, the crowd really loved them. They were all definitely having fun tonight and I could see Edward and Jazz definitely were. They were dancing and rocking on stage. Going nearly as wild as the crowd. Emmett always had a grin on his face. But, the next three songs, which the boys had yet to sing, were supposedly "slow" so Jazz told the crowd,

"You need to calm down a little for the next three songs or you'll have passed out by the end." He laughed and exchanged a nod with Edward. I wondered what had gone on between them. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and small specks of light were sent around the room. The room looked amazing. Edward's angelic voice sang, I felt his gaze on mine. His eyes were pleading with me to look at him, straight into his beautiful emerald eyes.

As his eyes locked with mine, I was unable to let go of the gaze. I saw emotions flowing in his eyes, anger, sadness and something else, which I couldn't name, even though I was at such a distance away. He ran his hand once through his hair, and began to sing. His voice was always the main one whilst Jazz and Emmett did background. His voice was so smooth, he sang "If I Let you Go".

Day after day  
Time passed away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
The courage to show to letting you know  
I've never felt so much love before

And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
How will I know  
if I let you go?

Night after night I hear myself say  
Why can't this feeling just fade away  
There's no one like you (no one like you)  
You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart

I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
How will I know  
if I let you go ?

If I let you go ooooh baby  
Ooooooooohhhhh

Once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out  
Ooooooooohhhhh

But if I let you go I will never know  
What my life would be, holding you close to me  
(close to me)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(oh yeah)  
How will I know  
(if I let you go?)  
But if I let you go I will never know  
(oh baby)  
Will I ever see you smiling back at me?  
(oh yeah)  
How will I know  
if I let you go ?

I gasped at the end of the song. What the hell? I was having trouble breathing, practically hyperventilating. What was he talking about? Was it true? He didn't want me to leave? No, I shook that thought off. It was just a song, but it was one heck of a beautiful song.

The second song began, and Edward began singing again, without any pause, this song was "Why do I love you?"

Suddenly she's  
Leaving  
Suddenly the  
Promise of love has gone  
Suddenly  
Breathing seems so hard to do

Carefully you  
Planned it  
I got to know just  
A minute to late, oh girl  
now I understand it  
All the times we  
Made love together  
Baby you were thinking of him

"No." I whispered. That wasn't true, I never planned anything. Why was he doing this to me? My heart was practically bleeding in pain.

_Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

Ain't gonna show no  
Weakness  
I'm gonna smile  
And tell the whole world I'm fine  
I'm gonna keep my senses  
But deep down  
When no one can hear me  
Baby I'll be crying for you 

That was it, I dropped my gaze from his. The chorus was the part, which hurt me the most, Why do I love you. I was the one who loved him. He didn't love me. That couldn't be possible. I was just ordinary; he was the perfection of all things created. How could he possibly feel that way for me?

_Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do_

Can't go back  
Can't erase  
Baby your smiling face oh no  
I can think of nothing else but you  
Suddenly

Why do I love you  
Don't even want to  
Why do I love you like I do  
Like I always do  
You should've told me  
Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)  
Why do I love you like I do

Edward's eyes were still staring at my now lowered gaze intently. He whispered into the microphone,

"Last song." And began playing again. He seemed as lost for words as I was. The audience was swaying to the music, not knowing the truth behind it. Me? I was still at the back, hyperventilating and fighting back tears.

Baby, I know the story,  
I've seen the picture,  
it's written all over your face  
Tell me, what's the secret that you've been hiding?  
And who's gonna take my place?  
I should have seen it coming,  
I should have read the signs  
Anyway, I guess it's all over

Chorus:  
Can't believe that I'm a fool again  
I thought this love would never end,  
how was I to know?  
You never told me  
Can't believe that I'm a fool again,  
and I who thought you were my friend,  
how was I to know?  
You never told me

Ugh, no, no, no. Fool again? I wished he could read my mind, I was begging him to stop. But his beautiful voice just carried on:

_Baby, you should've called me,  
when you were lonely,  
when you needed me to be there  
Sadly, you never gave me  
too many chances to show you  
how much I care  
Ooh, should have seen it coming,  
I should have read the signs  
Anyway, I guess it's all over_

Chorus

About the pain and the tears  
Ooh, If I could,  
I would, turn back the time  
Ooh yeah I should have seen it coming  
I should have read the signs  
Anyway, I guess it's all over

The audience cheered and clapped and went wild. "We love you." They screamed. Emmett and Jazz were smiling but their smiles were confused. I knew I was about to cry, I needed some air. I saw Edward make his way through the crowd, coming towards me. His messy bronze hair was all that I could spot. That was when I ran full speed out of the hall. Back to the spot where I had spoke to Edward before.

I put my head in my hands, and sat down on the bench outside. I felt someone come out towards me; I already knew who it was without having to look up.

"Bella." He said my name so softly.

"Yes?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Will you not look at me?" He asked. I shook my head, no, I wasn't going to let him see me like this. He already knew the affects he had on me, well he should have known, and by his choice of songs back there, well, let's just say I was lucky that I hadn't already passed out.

"Fine, but answer me this. Tell me the real reason you are leaving." I sighed,

"I can't keep the truth away from you no matter how embarrassing it is. I told you that I was leaving because I didn't want to cause more worry because of what had happened with Jacob and all my other unluckiness. I've seen how worried everyone gets, and I can't bear that. That was partly the truth." I admitted. He remained silent for me to carry on.

"The other reason was, that I can't live with you anymore. You probably haven't noticed, but every time I'm in your presence, every day that passes, I keep falling for you more and more." My vice dropped to barely a whisper. "And I can't live with someone who doesn't feel the same way for me. So rather than hurting, I might as well leave." I let the curls in my hair cover the blush that was forming on my face.

I had to look up to see his face, his expression was angry. I bit my lip, was he angry that I just admitted my love for him? Good going Bella. I was about to leave when he walked over to me and grabbed my hands in his. I gasped, taken aback. What was that supposed to mean?

"Are you blind Isabella?" He said. I winced, he reminded me of my father, scolding me. Whenever he did, he used my full name.

"Can you not see how crazy I am for you?" My eyes widened. This could not be true. I lowered my gaze from his.

"From the day I saw you, I was in love with you. So how can you say that I'm the one who doesn't love you? What I feel for you is so strong; I haven't felt this way for anyone. Do you know how hard it was for me, staying away from you those 2 weeks when you decided not to talk to me?" I gasped,

"You asked out Lauren and then she became you "girlfriend."

"Only because you never noticed me. I had to get some way for you to notice me, and even then, you didn't. If anything, I just got pushed away from you." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I love you, Bella." He said huskily. My heart thumped so hard against my chest. I saw Edward leaning into me and then his lips crashed onto mine.

His lips were unbelievably soft and gentle. At first the kiss was slow, but then my hands found his soft bronze mess. One of his hands was on my waist as the other went behind my hair and lingered on my neck. Our lips moved together in synchronisation. His mouth was warm and sweet, so delicious. I never wanted to break apart. But after god knows how long, we both pulled apart and were gasping for air.

My head went into the crook of his neck whilst he rubbed small circles on my back. My breathing was sharp and ragged and every time I let out a breath, he would shudder. I chuckled at his reaction.

He whispered in my ear,

"I have been wanting to do that for so long." He said.

"Mmm, me too." I mumbled. Concentrating on how to breathe. He pulled my face up to his,

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, again huskily. His lips met mine again and we shared a passionate kiss,

"So do you." I moaned into his mouth. I felt his lips turn upwards and smile during the kiss.

"WHOOO." A loud yell came; I nearly screamed and jumped back from Edward, who also looked shocked. He turned around to growl at whoever it was had just spoiled our moment. I laughed at Emmett, it was him. Behind him Rose, Jazz and Alice clapped as they saw us.

"Finally." Rose mumbled and Alice pretended to wipe a fake tear from her eye. Jazz winked at me and I blushed.

"Yay, you finally kissed." Emmett sighed, overdramatically, with a hand on his heart.

"Yep and you ruined it." Edward said. I laughed, and Rose whacked Emmett's head.

"Alice, Rose, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. Might as well tell them the good news. I grabbed their hands and we walked a little further off so that we weren't in hearing distance. As soon as we were out of sight, all three of us jumped and squealed like kids. Alice and Rose were bouncing with excitement,

"SPILL." They yelled and so I told them. They were a little annoyed with me when I told them of my plan to leave but at the end Alice was nearly crying,

"Awwww, how romantic." She said.

"Yeah, at least they didn't need our help." Rose said. I looked at her questioningly,

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said innocently.

"Forget it, I don't want to know." I said and shook my head. We shared a group hug and then they ran back inside, probably to go and tell Em and Jazz. I stayed there for a little while longer. I still kept thinking this was a dream, because it was just too good to be true. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist,

"Why are you here alone?" He purred in my ear. He then kissed my neck, and started to trail kisses up to my chin, my cheek and then right underneath my ear. I gasped; well he sure did know how to work his magic on me. H

"Are you okay?" He stopped kissing me.

"Yeh, I am."

"Then why didn't you talk before?" He asked, worried. I laughed softly,

"You frequently dazzle me, making it hard for me to breathe, let alone talk." He chuckled, resting his head in my neck.

"Well, do you know how beautiful you look tonight? What with all that 'flesh' exposed. I don't know how I managed to sing up on stage." I blushed. He felt the heat and turned me around to face him, he gave me a crooked grin and placed a hand on my cheek.

He kissed me and said,

"I've always wanted to feel that blush that creeps up on your gorgeous skin." I rolled my eyes,

"Let's go inside." I mumbled before he distracted me again.

As we made our way inside, I said,

"So when did we make love?" Edward chuckled, remembering the lyrics of the song: _All the times we made love together, Baby you were thinking of him._

"No, I guess we haven't. But I wouldn't hesitate." I froze as I forgot how to breathe. He laughed, and I blushed. I tried to change the subject,

"What about you and Tanya?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"Never." He shook his head. My eyes literally fell out my head. How could she have resisted someone so perfect in that way?

"Why, have you and Jacob?" He asked nervously.

"NO." I shook my head fiercely.

"Good." He sighed, relieved.

He put an arm around my waist and then we walked inside the hall. I had never felt so happier ever in my life.

"Edward."

"Hmm." He asked, glancing down at me.

"I love you too." I said. He gave me a breathtaking smile and then his lips were on mine again.

"I'm glad we match." He said, as we finally broke apart. His mouth had left a tingling sensation in mine. I couldn't even make sense of what he was saying.

"Match what?"

"You know, our clothes." He chuckled.

"Yes I am too. But why?" I asked, trying to make logic of what he meant.

"Because, everyone can know your mine." He said shyly, looking at me from under his eyelashes. I kissed his cheek,

"Oh right, well then, I'm glad too." On the outside I was smiling and calm but on the inside I was screaming I CAN'T BELIEVE HE CALLED ME HIS!

**A/N: Awwww they finally kissed,**

**I'm practically dancing on my bed. Oops better stop, mum and dad are gonna think I'm Crazy!!!**

**By the way, I'm a HUGE Westlife fan, so the songs**

**If I let you go**

**Why do I Love You and**

**Fool Again**

**Are of Westlife.**

**Please listen to them, they are amazing. And then you'll understand how well they go with the story.**

**Because I was so kind enough to give you the first kissing sce**ne, can you give me **some reviews? * pout***

**I'll be waiting.**

**Lol, **

**Love you all.**


	22. Chapter 22: True Feelings

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update.**

**I wasn't well and couldn't concentrate properly on my story.**

**I would like to clear that I AM NOT STOPPING HERE.**

**Lol, I was surprised by the amount of people who thought that.**

**I was actually planning on doing a sequel to this, if you guys wanted that!**

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed my chapters, I was really happy that I have a lot of support. You actually inspired me to write more. Sorry if this chapters a little crap, my brain's not working at the moment but I still wrote it anyway.**

**So read on…**

**22. True feelings**

The song playing was a funky Jazz song so Edward and I were dancing in the middle of everyone, he was the best dancer ever. I secretly wished that somehow Mike got replaced by Edward, but that was never going to happen. At least he lived with me! Oh my god, I just remembered, I lived with him! That meant I had LOTS of time I could spend with him. Edward twirled me around, a little too fast, and I winced. The pain in my ribs was what hurt the most.

"Oh, my Bella, I'm so sorry." He said. My heart stopped once again as he claimed me his. I smiled and looked into his eyes, they were filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I said and put one hand on his cheek. His skin was so smooth and pale, and it went well with his bronze hair.

"Okay, you two lovebirds." Alice said as she danced over to us, Jasper followed.

"We're planning on going home now." He said, smiling lovingly at Alice.

"HOME." Emmett yelled as he came stomping over to us, Rose was resting on the top of his head as he ran towards us. She was laughing, and you could tell that she was enjoying herself. Jasper shook his head at Emmett,

"Grow up." He said and then we all burst out laughing. When we reached home, everyone was planning on what movie to watch. I was asking them if we could watch The Chronicles of Narnia, Prince Caspian. But no one was listening to me. I huffed, crossed my arms over my chest and sat in the couch, glaring at everyone.

"Come on Bella. It's time for you to go to sleep." Edward said gently, as he walked over to me.

"What? Why" I asked, confused. How come I had to go to sleep?

"Remember, the doctor said you needed plenty of rest." Edward said, sternly.

"I'm not going." I said and turned my glare at him. He raised his eyebrow and I stuck my tongue out at him, which resulted in a pout.

"Fine." He said, he quickly came towards me and picked me up, bridal style. I blushed,

"Er, Edward. I can walk you know." I muttered, embarrassed. I heard a few giggles in the background.

"Yes but since you do not want to go on your own, I will have to take you there by force." I sighed,

"Okay Nurse Edward." I laughed at my own lame joke. In a flash, I was upstairs in Edward's bedroom.

He got my pyjamas for me, from my bedroom and then left to change, allowing me to change in his bedroom. I wonder what was taking him so long? So I decided to play with his guitar. At first I was just messing around with it but then I thought of the first song that came to my mind and sang that. I closed my eyes and sang Rihanna's Take A Bow.

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
__Trying to apologize__  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_[Chorus]  
Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
__Very entertaining__  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on_

_[Chorus]  
And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
__That was quite a show__  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_And if I want for the bad lies goes to you  
For make it me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
And here you speech out  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

_[Chorus]  
__But you put on quite a show__  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and __take a bow_

_But it's over now_

A single tear slipped my eye; it reminded me of what had happened between Jake and me. 2 years ago I had sang this song. I was about to put the guitar down when a pair of lips came crashing onto me. The kiss was soft yet urgent, like we both needed it. I don't think I could ever forget the taste his mouth held, so sweet and warm. After a long time we broke apart, he leaned his forehead onto mine, our noses almost touching. I placed a hand on his left cheek, his sharp jaw underneath my hand, and stroked it.

"Bella." He whispered, his breath blew against me.

"Please, never sing that song again." His voice sounded strained,

"Sorry," I whispered back, "It was the first thing that came to my mind" Of course he would be upset if I ever mentioned Jake. I sometimes felt like he was in more pain than I when I was when I was in hospital. I sat upright on his bed, stretching my legs out, and Edward copied the same position as me. I let me hair down and rested my head on his shoulder. I took one of his hands in both of mine and played with his fingers.

"So when did you realise?" I asked, Edward.

"Hmm, what?" He asked, he sounded like he was lost in thought.

"You know, how you felt for me." I blushed. He kissed my hair,

"When I saw you dancing with Mike." I chuckled,

"No seriously, when?"

"I'm being serious Bella." He said, he sounded upset. I lifted my head to gaze into his eyes and find anything, but I couldn't. His lower lip that was jutting out was irresistible. I put my hands into his hair and kissed him again. When we broke apart he said,

"When I saw you dancing with that vile Mike boy, I realised I had strong feelings for you." I laughed,

"Really? When I saw you and Lauren flirting with each other that's when I realised." He lifted my head so that we were face to face, he looked a little angry but he was trying to hide that.

"What do you mean? I never flirted with her?" He sounded upset.

"Well, when you flashed her my smile." Ooops, I blushed such a deep shade of red that I never knew was even possible. I hid my face behind his arm, refusing to look at him. After a few attempts, he managed to make me look at him.

"You own a smile of mine?" He asked, smirking. I tried to look at anywhere but him.

"Well yes. It's the one where you, you know…" I said, trailing off. He flashed me his crooked grin,

"Yes, that one." I said pointing to it. "It often causes effects on people." I sighed.

"How so?"

"Don't you know the effects you have on them? You tend to dazzle them." I said matter-of-factly. He cocked his head to the side,

"Do I dazzle you?"

"Occasionally." I admitted and blushed. He smiled,

"Okay, I promise from now on I will never smile like that to anyone except from you, it will be your smile only." I grinned and kissed his cheek, he was so sweet.

"So why didn't you tell me before the way you felt?" I asked,

"Well when did you expect me to tell you. First there was Mike who you spent all your time with, then there was Jed, and then Orlando, "he sneered, "and then Jacob. And at some points, I felt like you purposely ignored me, you even gave my brother's more attention than me." He said. I felt my eyes moisten,

"I'm sorry." I managed to croak out.

"Don't cry Bella." He sounded worried. He grabbed my face in his hands,

"I didn't realise that you would have felt this way. You see, I only get along with guys because of the way I dress. Most of the time, I'm considered as one of them."

"So there's no-one that held your particular interest?"

"Well there is one." I said and blushed.

"Who?" He asked, again I felt his temper rising.

"You." I said and kissed him again. I felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he smiled.

"Bella, I know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me from putting you to sleep." He chuckled. I lay down in Edward's bed. He got up but I grabbed his arm,

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Erm, to get my sleeping bag."

"Why?"

"Because you're sleeping on the bed and I don't want you uncomfortable. So i'm sleeping on the floor."

"NO." I yelled at him. "There's plenty of room for both of us, if not, then I'm going to my own room." I glared at him, how could he think that I would let him sleep on the floor? He gave me a full-blown grin and quickly came under the covers with me. His arms securely wrapped around my shoulders and I rested my head in his chest. I inhaled his sweet scent and very soon I feel asleep.

EPOV

My angel was with me, in my arms. Could a guy get any luckier? I watched her sleep, gently breathing. I rested my head on top of hers and inhaled her strawberry scent, radiating from her. She truly was beautiful. I remembered earlier tonight when she had first emerged from down the stairs in her top and skirt, revealing her gorgeous legs.

For the first time I had seen her in curly hair and I was shocked at the amount of beauty she held. I knew she was beautiful but when she made that fact known it was very hard for me to control myself. The thought of that night came into my mind when Jacob arrived, I subconsciously tightened my grip around my sleeping angel, I could have lost her that night, forever.

_Flashback_

"_Dude, it's 10 minutes I'm going after her." Emmett said. I nodded my head, sweat forming on my neck. What if she decided to be with him again? What if they got married? Then what would I do? What if they had kids? Lord no, pull yourself together Edward. I mentally slapped myself. All five of us ran out of the house, something led me to the left direction. _

"_This way." I said and we ran toward that direction, as we reached closer I saw Jacob turning around and walking backwards. But there was no Bella. As we came closer, I saw my angel lying on the floor. _

"_No." I whispered. She couldn't be dead. No, I wouldn't let her. I heard two other growls as well as my own,_

"Son of a bitch." I yelled and jumped on him. My brothers also attacked him. But soon Jazz stopped us,

"_Edward you'll go to prison if you carry on hitting him like that and you too Em. Bella will need you after she recovers." He was right, and my angel was more important to me than anything._

_I gave Jacob one last kick and walked over to my Bella, leaving Jasper and Emmett to call 911._

"_Bella." I sobbed; she was lying on the floor, blood coming out of her nose and the side of her head. Her foot had been broken but thankfully it didn't look so bad. But what made me cry was that I wasn't there to protect her, I vowed to myself that I would. And this is the position that I had left her in,_

"_This is all my fault." Tears slipped out my eyes as I cradled her to my chest._

_End of Flashback._

"I will always protect you, my angel." I whispered to her as she slept peacefully in my arms, where she belonged.

It felt so right having her there, like two jigsaw puzzles, a perfect fit.

I loved her and nothing was going to stand in my way to make her mine. But I couldn't express my true feelings for her just yet, if she realised how obsessed I was with her, she would probably jump out the window and run away from me. And there was no way I was prepared to let that happen.

I heard a whisper coming from Bella, my angel sounded uneasy. I sat upright so that I could see her. I loved watching her sleep; the last time I was around when she slept she had said my name. I smiled to myself, I dream about her all the time.

"Edward." She mumbled again. "Edward, I love you." My heart froze, could this be true? I know she had said it before but could actually be true? From this day onwards I believe in miracles. An angel falls in love with me? Wow, god must be happy with me. I softly picked up her delicate pale hand and kiseed it,

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"No, Don't leave." She started to twist a little. She looked unesay. Was this also because of my doing? I felt like crying.

"What is for Edward? JAKE." She yelled and then she sat up, panting heavily. She looked into my eyes and I saw fear. She was scared of him, and at that moment I felt like I was a dead man. Seeing my love in such a state.

"I…You…Jake…" She said and sobbed, I quickly put my arms around her and englufled her into my shect. No way was I letting her go now. She sobbed into me, whilst I gently relaxed her, kissing her forhead, and muttering to her how much I loved her.

I could still feel her heart besting so fast.

BPOV

"Bella…" He asked me, I still had my arms wrapped around him, I was shaking slightly. His voice sounded strained,

"Bella, before Jacob attacked you, what did he say?" He asked. He sounded like he was in pain, but I was too afraid to let him go to turn up and look at him.

"He just said that he would have left me anyway." I was confused.

"Bella, did he mention me?" Again he sounded like he would break at any minute.

"Well," I said thinking. Oh yes, he did mention Edward. "Yeh…but… it's just, forget it." I knew that would just make him upset if he knew. He put both his hands around the side of my face and cupped it. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips,

"Please tell me what he said." He pleaded with me.

"He just," I looked down, "He said that the punch and the kick was for you. But it wasn't really, it was just his anger…" I babbled on. Edward dropped his head in his hands.

"I knew it. He hurt you because of me. I always end up hurting you Bella." He sounded as if he was about to cry.

"No." I said, to him. I put my hand into his hair and played with it. It looked even more sexier when he was in bed!

"This has nothing to do with you, I swear, you better not plan on leaving me or dating Irinia." I teased. He scoffed,

"How could you possibly think such a horrendous thought." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just joking." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Come one let's go to bed before I get distracted." I said. He chuckled, and then we both went back into bed again. He held me tight to him and I clung on to him for dear life. I needed Edward Cullen, he was a part me which I just couldn't live without. I knew that I really was in love with him.

**A/N: Hey sorry it's sooo late.**

**I've been so busy, got exams from uni now. Just hope that I do well!**

**And yep, I will defo be carrying on with it. So just relax and wait for more to come!**


	23. Chapter 23: I love you I love you more

**A/N: Wow, spent a lot of time making this chapter extra long. Just because I love you all!**

**23. I love you. I love you more.**

I opened my eyes slowly, remembering last night. I frowned; it was just a dream, but a pretty good one! I blushed, what would Edward think if he found out I was dreaming of being with him? I heard soft heartbeat next to me, I slowly turned around and saw the most stunning creature ever made. He was there, lying next to me. My breath hitched just at the sight of him.

And I smiled, knowing that last night wasn't a dream. I looked at him; I could spend the rest of my life just looking at his perfection. His sharp jaws were perfectly symmetrical; his skin was pale white, his eyelids soft and perfectly curved. His lips were thin and looked so delicate and inviting!

He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, his chest going up and down, slowly. I lifted my gaze upto his hair, it looked even messier than usual. I gently rested my hand in his hair and played with his soft bronze strands, running it through my finger, it felt like water. I was gently playing with his hair when I saw his lips turn up into a smile. He didn't open his eyes though.

I smiled at his 'sleeping face' and decided to mess around with him. I dug my hand deeper in his hair, massaging his scalp and put my other hand on his neck, rubbing small circles into it.

"Edward." It came out more of a moan than a whisper, he gulped, his Adams apple bobbed up and down. I loved knowing that i had that effect on him. He still didn't open his eyes; he wasn't even listening to me.

"Edward." I said again, again he gulped, but still didn't open his eyes. I put my head into his neck and kissed the crook of it and blew on it.

"Edward." I breathed against his next.

"Yes Bella." He croaked out, he sounded like he had trouble breathing, I quickly moved back and grabbed a pillow and whacked him playfully,

"It's time for school." I said and bounced on the bed. Edward seemed flushed; he smiled a devilish version of the crooked smile. He grabbed my waist and rolled me over so that I was flat on my back and he was hovering over me.

"Bella, that was not nice." He purred in my ear, our bodies were so close, finally together, the way it should be. I was too tense to say anything,

"Do you know how hard it was for me to remain my gentlemanly self?" He continued purring in my ear. He placed his hand under my waist and lifted me; I automatically arched myself so that our bodies had finally met. I can't believe that I was this close to him!

"Do you enjoy seducing me?" He said huskily, he was still smiling his crooked devilish smile. I just nodded my head and blushed, I couldn't breathe, literally. How could I when he was so close to me? The only gap between us now was our faces. He was so close that our noses were almost touching. I couldn't stand it no more, I put my hands in his hair and brought him closer to me, he lost his balance and fell on top of me, his lips met mine and we kissed. I felt a small amount of pain but ignored it, I loved these moments, when we kissed it was like touching heaven, like we could overcome anything. His mouth was always so sweet and warm; l savoured the taste in my mouth.

"Urgh, get a room." Emmett said. He stopped kissing me and lowered his head so that it was resting in my neck. He rubbed small circles on my side, Emmett cleared his throat and I laughed and removed myself from underneath Edward.

Edward flopped back onto his pillow, and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed annoyed, I giggled at his expression.

"Good Morning Emmett." I said cheerily.

"Who are you and what have you done with my little sister? She's always so grumpy in the morning and has her knickers in a twist!" Emmett grinned, I shrieked and Edward chuckled. I grabbed my pillow from the bed and threw it at him. It hit his stomach but had no effect on him.

"Oh that does it." He said and lunged forward for me, Edward grabbed me from my waist and rolled us both over so that I wasn't in Emmett's way anymore.

"Thank you for saving me." I laughed,

"No problem, I've been in that situation myself. He jumped on me once and I couldn't even get up! I felt like I was paralysed." I laughed and Emmett began tickling me. I started to squirm, causing myself to fall on to the floor, Edward grabbed onto me and somehow, we both fell, with Emmett following. Alice giggled when she saw us and jumped on top of Emmett, I was the one on the floor and everyone seemed to be putting their weight on top of me. The room was filled with laughter's as we all struggled to break free from Emmett's grip.

"Come on Rosie baby. Join the group sex." He said, and Alice and I began to giggle even more.

"Sorry, just did my hair." He finally got up and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Guys, Bella still needs to get ready for school." Alice jumped up and Edward rolled off me. I turned around on the floor to face her.

"Get ready, why?" I always got ready quickly.

"Because you need your make up and your hair and…"

"NO WAY." I said and jumped behind Emmett, He put his arm around my neck, crushing me to him.

"Em…Loosen…Up…Breat…" Emmett had stopped any air reaching my lungs. "OMG, Bella is going blue." Edward panicked. Emmett immediately released me and I hung limply from his arm.

"Yeh, I'm fine." I said and everyone laughed. I groaned,

"Oh, it's Monday." I remembered. I would have to be wearing the half top again, the one which Edward wasn't fond of. I looked over at him and smirked, it looked as if he was already thinking the same as me. I laughed and rolled my head,

"Bella, you are absurd." He mumbled.

"Aww how sweet. Okay, enough of the lovey dovey stuff Bella's going to be late." She said and ran out of the bedroom, everyone else following behind her. Breakfast was fun, now that Edward and I were a couple, we fit in perfectly. It was so cool, knowing that you weren't the odd one out, trying not to show your love for the Greek-God sitting right next to you.

I decided to jog it to school today, since I needed to get a little more healthier, because of the accident, this was my first day back at school. And I needed to be in shape. Edward wasn't happy though, he didn't want me to go alone, but I just kissed his forehead and said that I'd be okay. Plus, what would he do for a whole hour and a half? He'd get bored straight after the first half hour!

"HEY." A bunch of people were stood at the front of the school, I could only recognise Mike and Orlando though! They came through the crowed and hugged me.

"Welcome back." Orlando smiled, I smiled back at him. I was given a lot of flowers and a lot of welcome back cards. It was so sweet of them all to do that.

I went into the dance studio with Mike; Orlando came as well since his class started in an hour's time. He sat leaning against the benches which all the flowers and cards were now on. I threw down my bag, Mike took his top off whilst I took mine off.

"Dude you're stripping?" Orlando yelled, his eyes darting between Mike and me. I burst out laughing and Mike said,

"Of course Orlando, we dance in our underwear." I laughed and Orlando looked shocked,

"Of course not. Just on Mondays we dress like this." I said and with my hand, waved towards what we were wearing.

"Phew." He said and sat back down into his normal position. Mike put on Flo Rida by T-Pain. I didn't really like this song but I guess Mike was in charge of that not me.

I started by swinging my arms, doing a few floor moves and jumped up. I swirled to the edge of the hall, I caught a quick glance of Orlando smiling and nodding his head to the music. I ran back to Mike, this was a difficult part, Mike was supposed to catch me, I would be turned upside down and then turn into the flying dove position. This move was hard and I tried to concentrate fully.

As I ran, I jumped up, Mike put his arms out and I let my body swiftly go into position, bracing myself to be thrown up into the air. Instead, Mike was too back, so I ended up just falling into his arms, slamming into his bare chest. The pressure knocked him down and I went off flying onto some other part of the floor.

I layed there for a second, the pain from my ribs, seared through me. I took a deep breath and tried to get up.

"Mike you idiot." I heard a yell and Orlando ran up to me, he lifted me up and I bent over, trying to exhale, wincing whenever the pain hurt. I heard a loud thwack, and saw Mike rubbing his head and Orlando shaking his head at Mike. I laughed,

"It's okay Orlando. Let's try that again."

"Fine but then you better concentrate." Mike said. I raised an eyebrow,

"Me concentrate? You were too far back." I went back into position and then ran back to Mike, again he was a little too back, but this time, we both stumbled back.

"Mike stop it." I huffed. I looked at Orlando who seemed amused by it happening again.

"Tell him that it's his fault." I pleaded with Orlando. He walked over and he whacked Mike's head again.

"Dude, that hurts." He was angry now. I giggled,

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He said and walked back over to the bench.

"Maybe we should change the song." I walked over to the hi-fi, and flicked through a few tracks. I reached one ad smiled, satisfied. It was Like I Love You by Timberlake. Orlando jumped up from his seat.

"I love this song," he said and jumped up. He pretended to be Justin Timberlake, he actually did the exact movements that he danced to, and sang the song. Anyone could have been fooled that he was Timberlake!

I ran back to Mike again and again he did it wrong.

"MIKE!" I screamed at him.

"Look, dude, let the professional teach you how to do it." He moved Mike aside who seemed frustrated now that he couldn't get it right.

"No, I'm doing it." He yelled at Orlando.

"Chill, dude, chill." He said and put his hands up as a gesture of peace.

"Mike, deep breathes." I said to him and he inhaled and exhaled.

"Why can't I do the dumb routine?"

"You need to concentrate," Orlando said. "Look, Bella, do your move again." So I did as I was told and ran up to Mike again, just as I was about to run, I saw Orlando push Mike a little forward and I landed perfectly, my stomach balanced perfectly on his outstretched palms. Mike put me down.

"Yay." I said and high-fived Orlando.

"The problem is, Mike, you pause, you're supposed to move dude." He said and demonstrated the move again.

"Oh." Mike said. I giggled at him; "Well at least we know now who is to blame for slamming me onto the floor."

"Too right." Orlando added and Mike whacked Orlando's head. I laughed at his shocked expression.

"I'm going there before you do any more damage to me." I said and walked over to the bench.

I took my hoodie off so that I was 'quite' exposed. I blushed and tried to quickly cool down. I grabbed my water bottle and threw my head back and took a long gulp. Whilst I was drinking I felt someone kiss my neck. I choked, water filling my eyes. I hoped this wasn't Orlando or Mike. I turned around to see Edward sitting behind me. I laughed and so did Edward.

"Are you okay?" He laughed at me, my choking obviously seemed amusing to him.

"Fine." I muttered and turned back around, Edward placed his head back in my neck and kissed it over and over again.

"Er, Edward. There are people watching." As I saw Mike and Orlando stop fighting and look at me with sunned expressions. Suddenly they broke into smiles and raced over to me.

"Wohooo." Mike yelled at jumped on the seat to hug Edward. "You prick." He yelled happily. I burst into a fit of laughter and Orlando shook his head. Edward seemed shocked. His expression made Orlando and I laugh even more. We were sat on the side of the bench, laughing at Edward.

"You jerk, it took you so long to ask her out!" He yelled, still happy. A big grin on his face. I covered my mouth but it didn't do a good job, I only ended up falling off the bench and Orlando laughed even harder.

"And I am supposed to take that as a compliment?" Edward asked, still shocked that someone had called him a prick. I tried to compose myself but this was too funny.

"Of course you jerk." He still had a big smile on his face.

"Mike, why do you keep insulting Edward?" I managed to get out.

"Duh, because he went out with Lauren." He said, matter-of-factly. I laughed more and Edward smiled at how crazy Mike was.

"Dude, let's get out of here." Orlando said and grabbed Mike's shoulder,

"Okay." Mike yelled and both him and Orlando ran out, singing something very loud.

Edward still seemed surprised so I climbed up the bench and sat next to him. Resting my head against his shoulder. He put his arm around me, and I inhaled his scent.

"That was the first time anyone called you a prick and jerk, eh?" I asked him.

"Yes, love. And I must say, it was an… amusing encounter." He struggled for the right words and kissed the top of my head. I laughed lightly,

"Well Mike hates Lauren nearly as much as I hate her."

"Why?"

"Because she hates me."

"Oh." Edward said, he sounded upset.

"I'm sorry, I should never have tried to make you jealous with her." He apologised. I kissed him, deeply and passionately, I missed the feeling of his lips on mine and it had only been two hours!

"Don't worry Edward. You definitely made me jealous." We both laughed.

"So, how long have you been watching?" I asked curiously. He looked guilty,

"I came just as I saw you and Mike slam into each other. But then I paused, because I saw Orlando." He dropped his gaze, "And got a teeny weeny bit jealous." I hit his arm playfully,

"Well any guy would feel that way if he saw another guy with his beautiful girlfriend." He pouted at me. That was the first time he had called me that. I kissed his pouted lip and it turned into a smile. But not just any smile, my smile! The crooked grin!

"So this is the second time you've seen me perform in the studio, both times being with this showing." I touched my stomach. Oh shit, I forgot, I never put my hoodie back on! Edward smirked and kissed my shoulder, trailing kisses down my arm. He reached my hand, kissed it once and then entwined it in his own.

"Actually I've seen you perform more than twice." He didn't look into my eyes though, I cocked my head to the side, wondering what would make him so uncomfortable.

"And all those times, you wore this top." He looked guilty,

"When?" I laughed.

"When you were rehearsing in your bedroom, just before the performance." I gasped! He was right, I had only worn a half top then and I had worn shorts! I blushed beet red,

"Crap." I mumbled.

"I couldn't help it." He said and kissed the part just below my ear. I moaned softly and pushed him back.

"Don't try and change the topic." I said and he smirked.

"Why did it work?" I rolled my eyes,

"Obviously." I said. I saw Mike enter back in, sheepishly. He didn't seem to want to ruin our moment. I laughed,

"I guess I have to go. My partner's waiting for me." I kissed Edward who nodded and got up, he seemed upset. I watched him walk out the door and saw him take a long hard look at his arms.

"So when were you going to tell me?" We continued practicing, but without the music.

"I guess it seemed to have slipped my mind." I laughed and he said,

"But that was major news. I can't wait to rub it in that ugly two-faced snotty nosed bitch's face." He was filled with glee. I shook my head and we continued talking about random things until lunch bell rang.

I set my tray down and was about to get up and walk into my own place, which I had found in the school forest, but then I realised that I was Edward's girlfriend now. I didn't need to go there anymore. I kissed the top of my teddy bear, I loved it a lot, and it reminded me of Edward, since it was from him!

"We went through it all together, didn't we my adorable teddy." I heard a musical chuckle and blushed, knowing that Edward had heard what I had said. I tucked it back into my pocket, he sat down opposite me.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you love that teddy more than me." I laughed,

"Of course not, it would be kind of gross kissing fluff." I joked and Emmett ran up to me, squeezing me in a tight hug. Lunch was the same but better this time, Jasper joked about Emmett, Emmett made out with Rose, Alice went hyper about her shopping sprees, she even said,

"Now you're with someone, we need to get you a WHOLE new wardrobe of clothes." She squealed, getting louder and louder towards the end of the sentence. I had growled and grumbled and cussed, to show that I was not at all happy with what she had planned. Edward just laughed and had said that he thought, "it was adorable." As if.

Whilst I was still glaring at the tuna sandwich in front of me and Edward who kept bursting into laughter every two minutes, Lauren just had to walk up to us. I wasn't in a good mood and she didn't look too happy either.

"Dumb cow," I muttered under my breath as she cat walked over to us.

"Like, Eddie." She said and sat down next to him, next to MY EDWARD. I growled at her and she made a scowling face. She put an arm around his neck to kiss him and he pushed her off, that did it.

"What do you want Lauren?" I nearly punched her.

"Like, I came over here to talk to my Eddie." She put emphasis on my. I laughed sarcastically and scoffed.

"Eddie are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" She pouted and winked at him. Not once did Edward smile at her, he kept on this mask on his face. I glanced at the others who kept glancing between the three of us. Edward swiftly got up, walked around and stood behind me. He put his arms around my neck and I gripped onto his arm. He kissed the top of my head and said,

"My girlfriend can talk to you however she pleases." I smirked at Lauren but secretly my heart fluttered.

"Don't worry Eddie, when you dump that bitch, I'll be waiting, and it will happen sooner than you know it." She sneered and got up.

"Stay away, bimbo. Or I'll deal with you myself." Emmet said, his tone deathly. He cracked his knuckles. Lauren let out a piercing shriek and ran off. She looked more like she needed the toilet.

"No one messes with my little sister and gets away with it, even if she dresses like she's my brother." Emmett yelled after her.

"Hey." I yelled at Emmett. Rose and Emmett giggled,

"Way to go bro." Jazz said and high-fived Edward.

"Way to go bro." Em put his hand up for a high-five but I shook my head,

"No way am I high fiving that."

"Sis then." He mumbled. I high-fived him back.

We laughed and settled back down to lunch, this time, Edward spent the whole time sat next to me, with his arm around me. He even fed me some fruit "because the doctor says it's healthy." Gosh I think he was training to become a nurse!

The rest of the day went by and before I knew it, it was already home time, and I was sat on the couch, eating Chinese for dinner, which I cooked myself! Jazz was pleased because he seemed to enjoy it and kept complimenting me every time he tasted something new on his plate.

It felt like my life had just made a huge turning point, like Jacob's appearance was the missing piece, once he was out the way, Edward and I could be together happily. Suddenly, Lauren's words rang through my ears,

"When you dump that bitch, I'll be waiting, and it will happen sooner than you know it."

Although I tried to ignore it, some part of me told me that it was stupid of me to think that this could last forever. How could it? When he moved back to Forks and I went back to Phoenix, what would become of our relationship? I sighed; and shook that thought from my head. Hopefully, everything would work out by then. I shouldn't stress over little things like this.

**A/N: I want more reviews please, I want to know what you thought of this chapter. Lol, bit of fluff here and there, thought you guys might enjoy that. And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I want you to know:**

I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH 


	24. Chapter 24: Love Story

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been really busy with exams and stuff, and I have to hand in an assignment on Friday so I was busy working on that. Thank you to supertwilightobsessor for PMing me and asking me how I was. I really appreciate that! I'm feeling like hell today, had such a bad headache, and was burning in fever all last night. I only just woke up about an hour ago and haven't ate anything, head's just spinning. But anyways, here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**24. Love Story**

Edward and I walked home after school, occasionally he would sing something and then twirl me around.

"Rosalie's birthday is approaching in a few weeks and Emmett is absolutely clueless about what to buy her." He said, I laughed,

"I'm sure Alice will be able to help him."

"Alice was thinking of holding a surprise party for her but now she's changed her mind to something formal and elegant."

"Oh great." I mumbled. "She' going to make me dress up all girly again." He laughed and kissed the part underneath my ear,

"Would you not even do that for me?" He questioned. His emerald eyes staring right into my own. We had stopped moving now. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it with my thumb,

"Of course," I said and kissed his cheek. He let out a soft moan.

"Oh Bella, you make me go crazy." He said and dropped his head on my shoulder.

"Fine, let's go crazy." I said and filled myself with excitement. I ran off towards the apartment,

"Race you home." I yelled.

"Cheat." He said and ran after me. I was shrieking and jumping with laughter and I could hear him laughing too. I jumped into the garden but I tripped, he aimed himself to fly over next to me. He grabbed my waist just as I fell and we ended up rolling over each other a few times before we stopped moving.

"You can't beat me. I'm too fast." He said, we both laughed and lay panting on the ground, catching our breath. The door opened and Alice was stood there jumping with excitement.

"Aww, how cute." Alice said. I laughed and Edward got up and helped me up too.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked as we entered.

"Oh, we just got held up." Edward smirked and winked at me. I blushed but giggled anyway. Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the couch.

"Dude, get a room." Jazz said, emerging from the kitchen with a book under his arm and two cups of orange juice in each hand. They laughed and sat upright, and just smirked. If it were me, I would be blushing like a tomato. Edward was sat next to me on the sofa. I wasn't even bothering watching the TV; I was just listening to the faint sound of Edward's heart beating. I caught a glimpse of Jazz, i hadn't realised before but Jazz was reading a book.

"Hey Jazz, what are you reading?" I asked, trying to make out the front cover. All eyes turned to Jasper.

"Oh, thanks for broadcasting it Bella." Jasper sighed. I laughed and walked over to him.

"It's Romeo and Juliet." Jazz admitted, almost shyly. His blind hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Aww." The three of us girls said together.

"I love Rome and Juliet, what part are you on?" I asked him. He stood up, facing me, and started to act out the line. Not once did he look at the text.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He pretended to kiss my hand. I giggled and continued,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

I knew this word for word. Jasper continued,

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_ I replied.

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_ Jasper's palm and my palm were together now so that they looked like they were in prayer.

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

He said. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. Probably wondering how I knew the lines.

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_ I said.

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_ Jazz leaned into me and was smirking.

"EEEK." I squealed. "I'm not your Juliet." I yelled and ran over to Alice who was laughing and bouncing up and down and I dragged her to Jazz who continued kissing Alice.

Edward twirled me around to face him and kissed me, I broke apart from him.

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took."_ My voice barely loud enough, but he heard.

"_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again."_

He kissed me and I was shocked. He knew the lines too? He made a way better Romeo than anyone in the world! His velvet voice went amazing with the words of Shakespeare.

"You kiss by the book." I mumbled against his lips. I was left dazzled and stunned by him, was there anything, which he wasn't perfect in? He grabbed my hand and we bowed whilst the rest of them clapped and whistled at us. I was smiling at Edward, pleased that my boyfriend knew the lines of Romeo and Juliet. Emmett even yelled,

"Our Juliet's a player." He said and clapped even harder. Everyone laughed at this as Edward and I sat back on the couch.

Alice turned on the hi-fi in the living room and she played Love Story by Taylor Swift and before we knew it we were all singing and dancing in the middle of the room to the song:

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello;

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
begging you, 'Please, don't go.'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"  
But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Romeo save me; they're tryin' to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh.

I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever comin' around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet. you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Oh, oh.

We were both young when I first saw you..

We all laughed as the song ended and fell onto the couch. Everyone began watching TV again except from Jazz who carried in reading his book. Every so often, Alice would give him a peck or play with his hair.

He didn't lift his gaze from his book but he would smile. I smiled too, knowing that Alice had found someone so amazing for her. I looked over at Rosalie too and smiled even more, she had also found someone who she deeply loved.

And last but not least, there was Edward. I loved him so much; I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much. He caught me smiling at him and smiled back, kissing the top of my forehead.

"You never told me you knew the lines of Romeo and Juliet." I raised my eyebrows accusingly.

"I could say the same for you." He chuckled.

"Mmm, it's an amazing story, I wouldn't be surprised if you knew it word for word." He scoffed,

"You would say that." I looked at him in shock.

"You don't like Romeo and Juliet?"

"I like the story just not Romeo." He stated flatly.

"Why?" Romeo was my all-time favourite character, and I sort of had a crush on him too. Well, that was before I met Edward.

"He claims he is lovesick for Rosalind, spending sleepless nights and days locked up in his room, and as soon as he sets eyes on Juliet he falls for her, woos her, marries her and then kills her cousin. Could he get any more perfect? When you love someone you try as much as possible, even risk your own life to keep things perfect for her." Wow, he didn't like Romeo at all! His voice had a hint of anger in it. I suddenly became defensive.

"First of all, he was meant for Juliet, Juliet also loved Romeo the moment she set eyes on him whereas Rosalind didn't bother to even acknowledge his presence. He married her to make her his, and when it came to the fight, he sopped himself and made peace with Tybalt who continued provoking him. And when Tybalt killed Mercutio, Romeo had to take revenge because he loved his bet friend." I smiled as I concluded my points.

"That still doesn't give him any right to jump from woman to woman like that. Or should I say woman to girl since Juliet was only 13." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And Romeo was 15." I retorted. "That only gives them a couple of years of age difference." He shook his head,

"Rosalind wasn't. She was a woman." This time I shook my head; everyone was looking at us now with amazed looks except from Jasper who looked puzzled.

"You don't like Romeo." I concluded.

"Of course not." He said, revolted by the idea of liking him. "Who does?"

"Romeo is such a sweet and loving character. How could you not love him?" I yelled in amazement and stood up.

"Romeo is a fool, blinded by love." Edward said and stood up too. I gasped,

"You can't say that." I am sure there was a law against calling Romeo a fool.

"I just did." He smirked back at me. I forgot all my comebacks, damn he was good. So, I just did what I could and stuck my tongue out at him. Alice burst out giggling and Rose shook her head.

"Great comeback Bella." Emmett laughed. I huffed and said,

"I'm going to the kitchen." And stomped away. Everyone started laughing and even Edward chuckled his melodious laughter.

As I washed my hand to prepare dinner, Edward came and sat on the worktop, his hand running through his hair. I turned the music on the radio louder and ignored him. I could sense him grinning though. I walked over to the refrigerator where he was leaning against and opened it. Ignoring the fact that it was centimetres away from hitting his head.

"Bella." He said and grabbed my wrist, he quickly jumped in front of me and pushed me against the refrigerator.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked, restraining a smile from breaking out on his incredible features. I turned my head away, trying to ignore him. He pressed his body into mine and kissed my temple,

"What did I do love?" He asked. I could tell he was amused.

"You called Romeo a fool." I pouted. He kissed the crook of neck, my heart started to beat faster as I felt his breath tickle against my neck.

"And that upset you?" He was smiling; oh he thought this was funny!

"Yes." I said, still trying to stop the temptation of running my hand through his hair.

"Well then I'm sorry." I couldn't help but smile. I loved him so much, it was unbearable. I ran my hand through his hair and he continued.

"That you're in love with a fictional character."

"Hey!" I yelled and pushed him back. "What kind of apology is that?" I laughed and he laughed too. He kissed me deeply on my lips; I forgot everything then, just concentrating on him. When we broke apart I said,

"I better start dinner before Emmett eats us all." Edward chuckled and helped me prepare dinner.

"I didn't know you could cook." I said. He was actually a lot more of a better cook than me. He shrugged,

"I do it once in a while. Plus, I prefer the food you make than what I cook." I blushed,

"Why? You're miles better than me."

"Because," he said and took both my hand in his and kissed each of them, "My beautiful Bella cooked it." I thought I was about to pass out, god he was amazing. I blushed deeper and my heart pounded faster.

"I love you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He grinned at me. We were both smiling like idiots.

DING

I jumped, oh right the chicken. Edward chuckled and took it out of the oven as I took out all the dishes and went into the living room to put it in the dining table.

"Finally." Emmett yelled and lunged for a chair. Everyone laughed and followed him over to the table. God know what Edward was doing with the roast chicken.

"That was quite a debate you and Edward had back there." Jazz chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Bella loves Romeo." Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Er, not as much anymore." I blushed.

"How come?" Rose asked.

"Erm, I used to a lot but now I have my own Romeo." I managed to say and blushed beet red.

"Aww." Alice and Rose said together.

"Shh." I silenced them; I didn't want him thinking I was an idiot.

"Where's my food!" Emmett yelled. Right on cue, Edward walked in.

"Hey Romeo." Alice giggled.

"Alice." I hissed and blushed.

"What?" Alice replied innocently. I looked at Rose for some help. She nodded and whispered something in her ear. Alice gasped but she didn't say anything. Everyone laughed,

"What did you say to shut the pixie up?" Emmett asked. Alice glared at him,

"I told her that if she didn't stop making Bella blush like a tomato, I'd burn her Prada bag." Everyone burst out laughing except for Alice who was pouting.

"Don't worry dear, I'll protect it." Jazz said and squeezed her hand. Alice smiled gratefully at Jasper. We all sat down and were eating our dinner; the TV was still on so we were just watching that as well, when I spoke up.

"Er Em, could you please pass me the tomato ketchup?" I asked, putting my hand out for the sauce.

He muttered something with his mouth full of food, which sounded like 'sure.' I smiled and Emmett threw the ketchup at me. It was the easy squeeze one and I managed to miss it, it hit my palm and, as I tried to grab it, managed to squeeze it all over my face. The bottle dropped on the table making a loud clink sound.

Everyone looked shocked for a second and then they all exploded with laughter. I was the only one blinking furiously, wondering how it had reached my face and was looking around the room. Alice was rolling on the floor, Edward was laughing so much that he was crying. Jazz and Emmett were high fiving each other and laughing so loud, especially Emmett, and Rose was also squealing with laughter, clutching the side of the table so as not to fall off.

I also joined in the laugher; I guess it was a funny sight. Rosalie ran to get a camera and took a picture of my shocked tomato filled face and of everyone else in their various positions, laughing. After that I cleaned up and every so often, Emmett would burst out laughing. Causing the rest of the group to laugh too.

"Okay Emmett, we'll see how funny it was." I said when I got fed up of being a joker. I three the ketchup at Emmett who instinctively caught it, but it squeezed in his hand and tomato sauce went flying over Edward. His head snapped up, he had a trail of tomato sauce running down his nose and right cheek. I burst out laughing and it sent a fresh wave of laughter through out the whole group.

"Oh that's it." He mumbled and grabbed a handful of mashed potato and threw it at Emmett, somehow it landed on Rose's top. She gasped, Alice burst out laughing so Rose grabbed some mashed potato and it ended up in Alice's hair. Alice stopped laughing and glared at Rose.

Jazz had been silently eating his dinner, trying not to get involved but we all noticed it. Jazz looked up quizzically, wondering why the room had gone deadly silent, only to be greeted by mashed potato, tomato sauce and water from all directions. We all burst out laughing whilst Rose took pictures of us and our mess.

After that, we finished our dinner and we all cleaned up. Rose and Emmett wanted to go out for a walk, Jazz and Alice were going to watch a film and I was tired so Edward and I went upstairs. I went to my own room and got changed; Edward was getting changed in his own room. I walked over to Edward's room,

"Goodnight." I said and kissed his forehead. I was about to go into my own room when he grabbed my waist and turned me around to face him.

"Er, where do you think you're going?" He raised his eyebrows. God he looked and smelled o much better in his tight black top.

"To sleep?" I replied, confused.

"No you're not." He said and gently pushed me onto the bed, his body on top of mine. "You're staying right here, with me." He grinned his crooked smile and I managed to smile back, slightly stunned by him. He got up and switched off the light and then climbed into bed with me. He put his arms around me, bringing me closer to him whilst I snuggled myself into his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you more." He replied back and kissed the top of my head, and then I fell asleep, dreaming about Edward.

**A/N: So what did you think eh? Oops better go, I'm about to be sick! Damn it!**


	25. Chapter 25: Rosalie's Birthday Part 1

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking ages to upload, hopefully this LONG chapter will make it up.**

**I would like to thank everyone who sent me PM's or reviews saying to get well soon, I really appreciate it! I was so happy that I spent the whole day grinning in bed like an idiot. My mum thought I had gone crazy Haha!**

**So, this chapter is in two parts, its Rose' birthday party. I've never been to any Western or cowboy place so I had no idea what clothes to give them. Please forgive m if ive made an utter fool out of myself for using the wrong clothes I am very sorry!**

**Oh and by the way, I better warn you that the next chapter will have some Westlife songs, a Hannah Montana song and a Taylor Swift song. If you have any suggestions for any more country music please tell me because I have no idea what the boys should sing. Aaaagh, I'm hopeless!**

**So I would be really really happy if you could send me the titles of any songs which are Western type! **

**Once again thank you for all your lovely reviews and supportive comments, I really love you all!**

**25. Rosalie's Birthday Part 1**

"Bellaaaaaaa" I heard a shrill scream near my ear. I jumped out of bed and lost balanced, falling on the floor. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see a beautiful Edward leaning over, his eyes filled with amusement. I was about to say something when I realised he had no top on; I could see his perfect chest, the whole of it. His bronze hair was even messier in the morning; I closed my mouth since it was open!

I lightly traced his chest making him shiver, I smirked at his reaction.

"Bella, stop drooling over Mr Perfect." Alice said, she was stood in the doorway, her hands on her tiny hips and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, what about me?" Jazz asked as he emerged from behind her and slid his arms over her waist. She giggled and Emmett appeared next.

He looked like he had just woken up! He looked at me once and burst out laughing,

"Bella you've got sex hair." Everyone else burst into laughter, Edward chuckling softly, then Emmett stopped abruptly.

"Oh no," He looked between Edward and me, probably realising that Edward didn't have his shirt on.

"You did, didn't you?" I blushed crazy as Emmett began grinning goofily, Edward made no attempt to clarify this and just shrugged his shoulders. Emmett stepped over to me, whilst I climbed up, Edward had his arms propped beneath his head and was smiling at me, it was my smile!

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be, begins with S and ends in X, Oh My God they're having- " Jasper ran over an covered his hand over Emmett's mouth, not allowing him to finish his sentence. Alice was giggling and so was Rosalie who had appeared, and Jazz was shaking his head at Emmett who was glaring at Jazz. Edward was shaking with laughter whilst I turned from red to tomato. I hid my face behind my hands, and Rose said,

"Come on, let's leave the kids alone, they need some time to get over the fact that they lost their virginity." Rose giggled along with Alice. Even Jazz cracked up a smile. I glared at Rose, way to go BFF.

"We did not have…" I began to get uncomfortable, "You know…" I said, they could think what they wanted. They all laughed and said Sure sure and left the room. I dropped my head in my hands and flopped next to Edward on the bed.

"My reputation is ruined." I said.

"Don't worry, if yours goes down, mine goes down with it." I pulled back to find Edward giving me his devilish crooked smile. I let out a soft moan; his chest was giving me too many inappropriate thoughts. Edward pulled me closer, his eyes a shade darker and began slowly kissing me, working his way down to my neck. I grabbed on tighter, bringing him closer to me, kissing him a lot more furiously. See, this is what happens when your perfect boyfriend was lying in bed topless with you. Edward chuckled and pulled apart,

"Bella love, I'm trying to remain a gentleman, please do not make things difficult for me." Again he gave me that sexy devilish smile, god he made me crazy!

I got up and had a shower, giving Edward one last kiss before I went to my own poor neglected bedroom! I climbed into the shower, thinking about the days ahead. Time had gone by so quick, it was already November 14th, and tomorrow would be Rose's 24th Birthday. Alice had planned on giving her a surprise party and now she had changed yet again, to some little place she knew. The boys would be performing, as well as the girls, and it was some cowboy/girl theme. After that we would come home and give the presents, watch a movie and then Emmett had planned a 'private' surprise for Rose for which he had booked a night in a luxurious hotel. I shuddered to think what the 'surprise' was! As I shut my eyes, allowing the aroma of strawberry to fill my senses, montages of Edward and me together flew in my head.

I still could not believe that I was going out with him, it just seemed so unbelievable!

After I had a shower I got out and got dressed for school, it was Saturday today! I groaned, school on a Saturday sometimes did not seem so appealing! Today was another combats-hoodie-cap-trainer day. I couldn't really be bothered with anything else, what was the point!

It was breakfast and Rose was dropping hints to Emmett about her birthday, Alice and I were trying to stop giggling at Emmett's expression. Poor Emmett looked like he had a fist in his mouth; he didn't want to drop any info to Rose since it was a surprise! During breakfast, Alice was trying to cover up for Emmett, asking, "What the heck is so important about tomorrow Rose? Why do you keep asking about it?" Rose kept shaking her head, as if not wanting to tell us it was her birthday tomorrow.

My phone buzzed, I picked it up and answered the call, I didn't recognise who it was.

"Hello?" I asked confused, it was probably wrong number. Five pairs of eyes were watching me with curiously now, great, I just love attention!

"Good morning, may I speak to Isabella Marie Swan?" A firm voice replied. I felt I had heard it somewhere.

"I'm speaking."

"Oh right, well I'm the head teacher calling from The New York International School of Arts. I would just like to say that I have been going through your reports and it seems like you and Mr Newton are a pretty good team." I smiled,

"We are Sir." Thank god I had recognised him!

"However it seems that you do not go for your regular exercise in the morning."

"Regular exercise?" My brow furrowed together in confusion. Everyone was having a hard time wondering what was going on, especially Edward, his hand running through his perfect bronze hair.

"Yes, I have been informed that you do not go for a jog in the morning, and I would like it if you could do that. There is a trail on the school ground, which runs through the forest, 2 laps of it take an hour. I would like it if you start there every morning at 6, return home at 7, have a rest etc. and then come back to school at around 9. Is there any problems with that?" I was wondering why my eyes had not popped out my head.

"Erm, no sir, sure sir, bye sir." I replied as I shut the phone. I ran my hand through my damp hair; I had to wake up at frickin 6! I told the others and I got a few sympathetic looks from them except from Edward who was filled with excitement.

"Great, then I can go with you love." He said, grinning wildly.

"Oh yeah, Eddie loves running in the forest, but none of his girlfriends like running." Emmett stated, I giggled,

"We'll have a great time." I winked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Awwww." Alice said.

After breakfast I set off for school, with Edward walking next to me. He had began walking with me to school since he enjoyed watching me perform in the morning. I just could not resist his pout and so he came with me.

His arm around my shoulder, his hand playing with my hair as we walked it to school, talking about Rosalie's birthday party. They were trying to figure out which songs to sing. As I we walked into the studio, Mike was already there, trying some break dancing moves. He slipped and fell on his head as we walked in. I laughed and Edward started to smile, Mike walked over and shook hands with Edward and gave me a quick hug. Edward's arm on my waist tightened, I rolled my eyes at him.

Edward pulled me in for a kiss, mmm, I couldn't get enough of that! And then I danced over to Mike, who was putting on a song. I recognised it as Who Want it, Trick Trick ft. Eminem. I didn't like this song and glared at Mike, what was wrong with him and songs full of cusses? I glanced over at Edward as the introductory beats started, he seemed like he was in pain as the music blasted around him!

As usual, our dance was great, except from whenever I fell and Edward laughed or Mike tripped and did something wrong and I laughed! Time had gone by so quick, especially having Edward with me. I was explaining to Mike how to do a steps routine when Orlando walked in. He gave Mike a 'guy-hug' and bumped fists with me, ruffling my hair.

"What's up, babe?" He asked Mike.

"Nothing gorgeous, how about you." Mike batted his eyelashes, I burst out laughing and Edward came to join me. Edward put his arm around my waist, rubbing circles on my side. I was still laughing when Orlando nodded at Edward,

"Sup Ed." He said and pulled him in for a hug like he did with Mike. I smiled; he was so sweet, trying to be friendly! Edward gave him a smile before glancing at his watch. He turned to me, pouting, I reached up and kissed him on his lips, I knew what this meant.

"I have to go Bella." He said and kissed me again.

"Love you." He said, smiled and then walked out of the studio. I watched him go, smiling, my absolutely gorgeous boyfriend!

"So Cullen really has a thing for you huh?" Orlando asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a nod,

"Yeah." I sighed, if only it was him dancing with me not Mike. I was shocked at myself for thinking such things! Mike was such a good friend, how could I even think such a thing! Orlando gave me a smile, which I couldn't really recognise, it was sort of sad. I cocked my head to the side,

"Is everything okay Orlando?" I asked him, curiously. He never was this sad. He sighed and sat down on the bench, Mike was watching him as well, I guess he hadn't told any of us this.

"There's this girl."

"Oh." Mike exclaimed and gave Orlando a thump on his back, "Dude there's always girls." He said. I scowled at Mike,

"Shut up would you?" Mike nodded, grinning at me. I guess he had lost interest in the conversation now.

"Dude," He looked at Mike appalled, "I really really like her. Only she's off-limits." He muttered shyly.

"And that stops you from displaying your affections to her?" I asked.

"Well yeah, she never really pays any attention to me. Just sees me as a friend and Bella," He said, he grabbed my hand and looked straight into my eyes, "I want to marry her."

"Whoa." I said letting out a huge breath, which I hadn't even known I was inhaling. "Tell me about her and I'll guess who she is." I said, smiling at him.

"She's got a petite frame, a thin waist, soft features, she's got brown hair, oh Bella she's magnificent. She's so kind and caring, so quiet. I wish, I wish if only." He sighed again, drifting into his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry I don't recognise her." I shrugged apologetically.

"Angela." He breathed,

"Pardon?" Did he say something?

"Her name. Angela." He said.

"Oh Angela Weber? The one in your dance class?" I asked, I knew her, he was right she really was kind and caring. He nodded his head.

"Well comes on then, let's practice." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up not letting go of it.

"Practice what?" he asked.

"Practice proposing, come on." I said and pulled him up. He laughed and said,

"Bella you are crazy."

"As I've been told." I smirked back at him. "Now, get on your knees." Mike smirked and sat down,

"Oh boy, this is one heck of a show." He exclaimed. I laughed whilst Orlando bent down on one knee in front of me. I imagined how Edward would have done it and blushed. Orlando held both my hands in his.

"You're going to have to look at her in the eye." I prompted. He nodded and took a breath before continuing.

"Angela, will you marry me?" He said, straight to the point. I shook my head,

"Nope, you're supposed to mention how kind and beautiful she is and that you love her." This was going to be harder than I thought. He narrowed his eyes,

"But why would I say that when I'm only asking her to marry me?" I could hear Mike laughing in the background. We attempted a second time and Orlando still couldn't get it right. I gave him all the tips AGAIN and then he tried for the third time.

EPOV

Oh no, I think I had left my phone on the bench whilst watching my Bella dance.

"Er, guys," I said putting down my guitar.

"Wassup Ed." Emmett asked.

"I think I've left my mobile, I'm going to go out and get it."

"Sure." They nodded. I ran off to see my Bella, I smiled to myself, any excuse to see my love would be fine by me! I stopped at the door, what the hell was Orlando doing with my Bella? Proposing to her?

"I've loved you forever, you're sweet, kind, caring, you really are the most amazing, beautiful, clever shy girl I have ever met. I fell in love with you ever since you became my partner last year." What the hell? I was burning with anger, how dare he talk to my Bella, MY BELLA. I felt like running over there and strangling him but instead I balled my hands into fists, awaiting Bella's response. Of course she was beautiful, I had no claim on her. Why would she love me anyway? It was her life and she could choose whomever she wished.

"Angela, will you marry me?" I became confused, Angela, what was going on? My head was seriously spinning!

"YES YES YES!" Bella yelled excitedly and hugged him as he got up. I never felt so much jealousy before! Damn Orlando!

"Orlando that was perfect. Angela will surely accept. Go on hurry up and propose to her." My Bella's voice rang out, just the sound of her voice made my day so perfect. So if he wanted to marry Angela, what was he doing proposing to my Bella? Had he even asked for my permission? I stalked over to Bella, glaring at Orlando.

"Uh-oh." Came the sound effects from Mike. Bella shook her head softly, and pushed Orlando towards the door.

"Hurry, you wife-to-be is waiting." She joked. Orlando ran and Mike followed. Probably thinking that we needed privacy. I grabbed Bella's tiny waist and pushed her against the wall. My lips crashed onto hers, giving her the most fierce kiss ever. I kissed her with so much anger and passion, I was angry that someone else could ever pretend to propose to her, when clearly that was my job. She gasped and moaned my name in my mouth; even that reaction caused me to break apart, gasping for air.

"Ed... what's… wrong." She said in between taking breaths. I placed my hand on her cheek,

"Do al these boys have to be so close to you?" I whispered into the crook of her neck, whilst inhaling the most terrific scent of strawberry, she laughed and brought my face up to her own.

"Is that the green-eyed monster I can see?" She teased, how ironic!

BPOV

I rolled my eyes at him,

"Seriously, you think he was proposing to me?" I bit my lip, stifling a giggle. He pouted at me, god he was so adorable! I kissed his pouted lip, which turned into a crooked smile.

"Before he mentioned Angela love, yes I did think that at first. He's lucky he mentioned that girls name otherwise he would be in serious pain." Edward's green eyes were swarming with a hint of anger. I started to giggle but I was interrupted by a loud noise,

"Edward stop sucking her face and get back here NOW!" Emmett boomed. I blushed and Edward chuckled and Emmett ran over and dragged Edward out by the front of his shirt. I laughed as I saw Edward struggling to stand upright. Mike walked in then and we continued to practice until the lunch bell went.

During lunch, we were all sat down eating when Orlando ran up to us.

"BELLA SHE SAID YES SHE SAID YES." Orlando yelled. I got up and hugged him tightly and he swung me around. Gosh he was happy!

"I'm so happy for you." I hugged him closer; a tear of happiness fell down my face.

"So where's the lucky girl then?" I teased.

"Come." He said and grabbed my hand and raced me towards another table where some girls were surrounding someone.

"Hey, can I see my girl." Orlando yelled and automatically everyone went quiet as they made way for us. In a second, Orlando had swept Angela in his arms and was kissing her.

"Awwww." Everyone burst out into applause. When he put Angela down I hugged her too,

"Congratulations Angela. I'm really happy for you both." I said to her. She smiled at me and nodded,

"You're Bella right?" I nodded my head.

"Thank you for your help, Orlando told me." She said shyly.

"No problem." I beamed back; proud that I had gotten them together!

"Okay, I'll leave you guys alone then." I said and skipped back off to my table where everyone was looking at me with confused looks.

"Orlando proposed to Angela and she accepted." Everyone burst into happy chatter and began discussing something, and then Alice said,

"Gee bells, I guess he wasn't meant for you." She said, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Edward and I said together.

"Oh, remember your crush on him?" I blushed,

"Alice." I hissed, "You made that lie up on purpose to make Edward jealous, he's had plenty of that today." I glanced over at Edward who looked annoyed and I began to laugh as I explained what happened. Eventually everyone was laughing including Edward.

After lunch, Mike and I spent the time dancing without music since we were discussing Orlando and Angela. Mike was gutted that Orlando hadn't told him and was a little pissed off with him but I convinced him that he didn't know himself. Mike had already made plans to be the best man, obviously! After the bell went for class to finish, I bumped fists with Mike, which got turned into a big guy hug. He muttered something like, Not gonna be the same without him. I laughed and turned around to walk out the door, I decided that I would go and surprise Edward since he always came to me.

As I entered there studio room, I saw Jasper and Emmett in the back with guitars and Edward was upfront singing solo, with Jazz and Em doing background effects. Edward had taken his jacket off so he was wearing a tight navy top. God, just the sight of him made me hyperventilate. Edward had his eyes closed so he didn't see me enter and he had another hand on his chest as he sang onto the mic. I was shocked, he was singing in Spanish! It was Nsync Gone. Wow, I nearly stopped breathing.

Que palabras te puedo decir  
Que te hagan volver  
Tu perdida con el tiempo y yo,  
Sin tu querer  
Tantas cosas que dijiste amor  
Que no pude entender  
Tu buscando un nuevo comenzar  
Y no lo supe ver

Que pude yo decir  
Que te hizo partir  
Congelando mi corazon  
Asi no puedo seguir  
Que diera porque estes junto a mi  
Aqui

Estoy ahogandome,  
No te puedo olvidar {No te puedo olvidar}  
Y como un hombre  
Busco como aguantar

Aluzinando me recuerdo de tu voz amor {Tu voz amor}  
Cuando me dijistes  
(No), No,  
(No), Baby no,  
(No), Sin piedad  
Como me dolio, (No)  
Nooooo, (No)  
No

Y puedo darte mil escusas baby  
Aunque nada va a cambiar  
Pero si hay algo que debo hacer  
Ven y dimelo ya.  
Un minuto es una eternidad  
Asi es un dia sin ti  
Mas sin embargo no puedo vivir  
Cambiando todo por ti.

Por eso dejare de darle mi atencion  
A lo que anhela mi corazon  
Porque muy dentro yo se  
Que tambien tu me deseas asi,  
Dime que si.  
Yeaaahh.

Estoy ahogandome {Ahogandome}  
No te puedo olvidar {No te puedo olvidar}  
Y como un hombre {Un Hombre que no debe llorar}  
Busco como aguantar

Aluzinando me recuerdo de tu voz amor {Recordando tu voz}  
cuando me dijistes {Me dijistes}  
(No), No  
(No), No  
(No), No estas  
No, (No)  
No, (No)

Yo te quiero preguntar  
Ahora que ya no estas  
Si algo sientes por mi  
No me dejes solo aqui  
Ooohhhhh.

Estoy ahogandome {Ahogandome}  
No te puedo olvidar {No te puedo olvidar}  
Y como un hombre  
Busco como aguantar {Busco como aguantar}

Aluzinando me recuerdo de tu voz amor {Recuerdo baby, oooh}  
Cuando me dijistes no {Cuando me dijistes}

Estoy ahogandome {Ahogandome}  
No te puedo olvidar {No te puedo olvidar}  
Y como un hombre  
Busco como aguantar {Busco como aguatar}

Aluzinando me recuerdo de tu voz amor  
Cuando me dijistes no  
{Cuando dicistes que}

No, no  
No,  
Cuando me dijistes..

As the last beats of the song finished I looked at Edward shocked, he opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair and I swear I saw a light tinge of pink on his face as he noticed me, he was shy!

"I didn't know you could sing Spanish." Edward chuckled,

"Puedo hablar otros idiomas."

_I can speak other languages._."

"es asombroso"

_That's amazing_. It was Edward's turn to look shocked,

"You speak it too?"

"sí hago"

_Yes i do. _ I grinned at him.

"pero ello sonds mejor en usted"

_But it sounds better on you_. I blushed and he chuckled. Emmett looked confused and Jazz was grinning.

"What the hell did they just say?" Emmett kept looking back and forth between us. I laughed along with Jazz and Edward,

"pero ello sonds mejor en usted"

_They were having a conversation in Spanish_. I looked at Jasper, utterly bewildered,

"You peak Spanish too?" He nodded his head,

"Quise aprender sobre la Armada Invencible e Historia española pero todos los libros eran en español entonces Eddie me enseñó"

_I wanted to learn about the Spanish Armada and Spanish History but all the books were in Spanish so Eddie taught me._

"Aww." I said, looking proudly at my amazing boyfriend.

"Would you speak English already? You know I _do_ exist." Emmett pouted.

"Well we know that, and even Rose knows that too, you think she would be doing stuff with your ghost?" Jazz smirked and I burst out into a fit of giggles. Emmett grinned,

"No, I'm too big to think of as a ghost. I have too much energy and too much skin." Emmett winked at Jazz and I covered my ears, blushing and laughing madly. I looked at Edward, him and Jazz were making disgusted faces.

"Do your conversations always end up about Rose and Emmett's nights?" I asked.

"Yep." Emmett grinned and I started to laugh.

"Come on, let's leave the sex bomb alone." Edward grabbed his jacket and led me out and I laughed.

He positioned his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him and kissed the top of my head, removing the cap that I had worn.

"I was thinking we could go somewhere else first." Edward grinned at me, giving me his amazing crooked smile. I looked at him shocked,

"Don't tell me your brother's rubbed off on you?" I said. He began laughing and his musical laughter rang in my ears,

"Oh no, my love. Don't worry, I'll chose a better place and time for when I decide _that_." He joked, I blushed and Edward kissed my cheek. "Only joking." He whispered and kissed my jaw,

"I was thinking would you like to go back to our secret place?" He said shyly, and ran a hand in his hair.

"Of course I would." I exclaimed excitedly. We laughed as we ran up the quiet path. When we reached the top of the hill, it took my breath again like it did on those numerous occasions I came here before. Looking at the serene river with the most amazing person in the whole word really was a fairy tale. I glanced over at Edward and he was looking straight at me, smiling softly. I smiled back and i sat down, pulling him along with me. I nestled my head into his chest, and opened my hair and he pulled me closer to him. We sat like this for ages, until i broke the silence.

"Everything is just so perfect." I said softly. I felt Edward smile,

"How is that, my love?" He replied in the same tone as mine.

"I have the two most amazing brothers and the two most amazing sisters, who also feel like family. And then i have this amazing boyfriend who looks like Adonis slash model as do the rest of my family…" I clamped my hand over my mouth, suddenly realising that I had just literally poured out my thoughts to him. I heard his laughter increase and I hid my now totally red face behind his arm, not allowing him to see my face. Mentally, I was repeatedly slapping myself. Ugh, I'm so dumb.

"Bella." Edward said in between his laughs

"What?" I said moodily, still hiding my face behind his arms. After about two whole minutes for waiting for him to shut up, I decided I wasn't talking to him now. I let go of his arm and turned around, not facing him. Edward quietened down,

"Bella." He asked softly. I just turned my head even more away from him.

"Bella, please, don't be mad." He purred against my ear. I shuffled away from him, I knew that he was trying to tempt me and I was too stubborn for that to happen.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me for laughing at you?" He asked as he came closer and kissed the side of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut,

"Aww, don't be angry with me." I couldn't resist a smile from escaping my lips, I sighed.

"I'm not angry with you." I said as he played around with my hair.

"Then why were you not talking to me?" His voice still purring in my ear.

"Because somehow I manage to spill out everything to you." I said frustrated at myself,

"And sometimes it can be very annoying." I said scowling at him. It was his entire fault, damn-stupid-hot-Cullen. He chuckled lightly,

"I'm glad," he said and gently placed both his hands on the side of my face, making me stare into his emerald eyes.

"Because, I want to know every little thing you do, I want to count every second I spend in your presence, I want to be with you and spend the rest of eternity with you." I looked at him awe struck, and suddenly I attacked him with a kiss so full of love. I was so in love with him that I could scream it from the rooftops of New York. He responded back, just as eagerly, as if there would be no tomorrow. When we broke apart he said,

"So I'm an Adonis? Wow, no-one's called me that before." I smacked his arm playfully but couldn't help the giggle from escaping as he striked various poses. He stopped and then drew me closer to his chest, his arms securely wrapped around me as we looked at the sea ahead of us.

"Edward, you know when I used to come here, I used to dream of my prince to come save me. It's funny how in that very same place, I'm with my prince." I blushed and hid my face in my chest.

"I'm glad Bella, I also dreamt of my princess here, and now there is no need." I looked at him confused as he ran his hand through his messy hair, looking slightly guilty.

"I used to come here for lunchtimes when you used to wander off and Lauren wouldn't stop pestering me." I laughed and kissed his cheek, we spent the rest of the time, either kissing or we silently gazed at the shimmering ocean ahead of us, whilst

Edward whispered romantic things into my ear!

"Oh Rose, did we tell you, the boys have a gig tonight at the Vanquero nightclub."

"Oh that's great, at least we can mark November 15th with the day the boys performed at the Vanquero." She said sarcastically. I bit my lip to try and stop myself from laughing. Poor Rose was not in a happy mood!

Alice had managed to book a gig for the boys, and also a few songs read by the two of them, the club was ready and decorated for Rose's surprise party. Alice dragged us all up to her room to get changed. The Vanquero was a cowboy place but it was also very countrified. So we had a country-ish theme to Rose's party.

We were all wearing the same clothes but with different colours. Our country girl outfits were a one-piece top and skirt, which was combined, it was like a half-sleeved white shirt with a frilly skirt attached to it. In the middle of the collar was a rose, which had criss crossed stitchings going down the middle. The skirt was chequered and the leggings were chequered tights, which were very see-through! There was also a hat with the outfit and Alice had bought three pairs of brown cowgirl leather boots.

Alice was wearing this outfit in pink, Rose was wearing it in a light beige colour, which went nicely with her skin, and I was wearing it in Blue. Actually, I was forced into wearing it. Alice threatened me that if I didn't wear it she would tell Rose that I forced them not to celebrate her birthday. I was shocked at first but I knew Alice was just threatening me bad style!

Honestly, what was the point in me wearing it, I didn't have any curves on my body or my legs, and I was a little shy to be wearing such an outfit in public. After I wore it, Rose (who was in a little more happier mood) wanted to do my make-up. She was only happy because she loved the outfit that Alice had bought for the three of us. Alice had just simply shaken it off with her hand!

I gave up and sat on the chair, eyeing the big boots they wanted me to wear. Seriously, did they want me to kill someone? The heels looked so deadly sharp! After Alice had annoyingly curled my hair and Rose had finished my make-up, I was forced to look into the mirror to inspect myself. Even though standing next to Rose and Alice I looked plain no matter what, I was kind of happy with the way I looked tonight.

Alice and Rose laughed their heads off as I fell three times when walking around in my boots.

"Come on girls, we've got a gig to go to." She kind of sneered the word gig. Alice and I exchanged a look, trying to stop ourselves from laughing. Rose practically flew down the stairs and Alice skipped off behind her.

"Guys." I yelled from the top, oh man, they left me alone.

"Come down Bella. You need practice." Rose yelled back.

"I am not coming down in these death traps." I said and gripped the banister; just in case I decided to fall I needed to be a little careful!

"EDWARD" I yelled.

"I'm coming Bella." He said. I smiled, I heard a few footsteps and then a thump and a "Hey." Jazz was laughing now and I could Alice's giggles.  
"Sorry but Emmett is beating up Edward. Ouch that must hurt." Rose said. I gasped and ran down the stairs, how could they hurt my Edward?

"Where is he?" I frantically searched around the room. I heard a roar of laughter spread around the room and found Edward leaning against the door with a Emmett's hand on his chest blocking any movement. Apparently they weren't really beating him up. I blushed as Emmett howled with laughter.

"Well that got her down." Rose giggled. Edward gave me a crooked grin, which sent my heart fluttering. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my earlobe.

"You look wonderful, mmm, so tempting." Edward said huskily.

"Well we wont even make it if you two act like that." Alice said. Everyone else silently laughed as I took in what the boys were wearing. Jazz was wearing a blue denim shirt, which had ripped arms exposing his muscles, and jeans with slight rips in them. Emmett was wearing a blue checked shirt, which had half sleeves and jeans, which were also ripped like Jaspers. Edward, who was no on my side was wearing jeans too, and on top he was wearing a light tanned coloured shirt which was tucked in to his jeans. He was also wearing a huge belt, which had a huge metal thing on the front of it. He looked incredibly handsome in a cow boyish way! As we all headed out, Rose and Em were taking the jeep whilst I threw the car keys to Jazz who wanted to take Alice I locked the door and turned around to see Edward gazing at me intently, he had that devilish crooked smile on his gorgeous face. He winked at me as our eyes made contact. I blushed and smiled back, remembering to breathe! My heart was pounding against my ribcage now.

"Let's go." I said, as I was about to make way to my car. Edward grabbed my hand.

"I don't think so." He said, his eyes were a shade darker than usual, and he looked very mischievous! I blushed again, wondering what the hell was up with him and me!

"You're coming with me." He said, his voice so deep that I almost shivered. He took my hand in his and led me towards his Volvo.

"I think I'd prefer it if you drove with me." He said, his voice husky, as he kissed me deeply on my lips.

**A/N: Hey guys, I just thought that I should mention that I have another story its called**

"**A Cold Heart" Check it up on my profile and tell me what you think of it okay! Thanks. Love you all so very very very much.**


	26. Chapter 26: Rosalie's Birthday Part 2

**A/N: Okay again so sorry for being really late on uploading. When I tried to start this chapter, I felt like I couldn't it was always wrong or it was really crap. But then today it seemed all right. At the moment I've got a lot of stress, one of my exams is next week, and then I have Mathematics exams (yep I have to take them for Pharmacy), which are in May, and Biology, Chemistry and Physics exams in June. So I'm gonna be pretty knocked up these three months. **

**That is why it has taken me so long to update. And plus, this is my first year in uni and I've still got 4 more years to complete Pharmacy! For this chapter I'd like to thank everybody who PM'd me and forgave me! And also ton Fighter49 and also Lizabeth who helped me with the songs. Sorry if I chose the wrong ones, I'm not too much of an expert in Western Music.**

**Secondly I'd like to apologise because this chapter is not as long and also because it's not as good but it's all I could think of at the moment. Really sorry!**

**Love you all, and sorry if this chapters disappointing : (**

**26. Rosalie's Birthday Part 2**

"Wow." I breathed. "Erm, are you serious?" I asked him, half shocked half confused. I mean, ever since they were living with us, no one else had ever rode in it apart from himself.

"Oh yeah, Bells, he is damn serious." Emmett said hugging me then swirling me around like I was a doll. He put me down and I was about to fall over since I was wearing cowgirl death traps! Luckily, my handsome knight in shining armour saved me.

"Of course I'm serious." He said kissing my jaw line.

"Okay okay, stop dazzling me I can't concentrate." I said, a little flushed. Everyone burst out laughing except from me who blushed like crazy.

"I can't believe I just.." I whispered into my hands, covering my face.

"Awww Eddie can dazzzzle." He said, making the z's longer.

"Shut up Emmett." I glared at him. I risked a look at Edward who was smirking, hmm, more like a crooked devilish smirk.

"Can we go now?" Alice said, bouncing in my Audi. I think she would break it if we let her bounce any longer.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we have anything important to celebrate, just another gig with some songs, that's ALL." Rose said, smiling extra sweetly at us then turning to glare at Emmett.

"Yeah, the gig, we're gonna be late, can't keep the fans waiting now can we?" Emmett winked at us, making it really obvious.

"Idiot." Jazz muttered and whacked his head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Emmett whined.

"Oh nothing." Jazz said, smirking. Emmett whacked Jaspers head, there was a loud thwack noise and I burst out laughing,

"Ouch what was that for?" Jazz said, rubbing his head, he looked seriously pained.

"Oh nothing." Emmett boomed and walked off to his jeep head held high. Me and Alice and Edward were laughing so much now.

"Emmett that really hurt." Jazz said, not moving.

"Aww I'll make it better." Alice got out and kissed Jaspers head. I laughed even more at his face. From being all-angry and like he was in pain, he started smiling like a Cheshire cat. Even more goofier than Emmett.

"See Em, that's how Jazz does his charm." He winked at Alice. Alice started to giggle and then bounced back into the Audi. Emmett looked hurt.

"Rosie baby," he said, turning to Rose. His voice sounded like a little five year old asking for sympathy, "Jazz hit me reeaal hard. Can I get a kiss?" He said, pouting at her and giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Grow up." Rose said, whacking Emmett's head, and turning her head away. She was still pissed that he had forgotten it was her birthday.

"Rosie, you hurt my ego." He said, still pouting.

"Really?" Rose said, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

"Yes." Emmett still sounded upset.

"Wait, Emmett knows what ego is?" Edward asked, shocked. This sent me and Alice into a big fit of laughter.

"Yes, and Emmett has a big one." Rose said, now smirking.

"Wait are we still talking about ego's or have we changed the subject to my reproductive parts?" Emmett asked, he was seriously confused. Alice and I started to laugh again, this time I had to clutch the wall behind me to stop myself from falling.

"Why does everything have to end up with sex with you?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

"Because Big E and Little E were created for sex, duh." Emmett said, as if everybody was supposed to know that. Edwards's hands flew around my ears,

"Stop talking about that in front of my innocent Bella." Edward glared at Emmett. He then dragged me over to his Volvo, smirking again. I looked over his shoulder and everyone was now laughing, including Rose, who was giving Emmett a kiss on his cheek, it was quick but, apparently, satisfying!

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" He said, pushing me against his Volvo, and kissing the crook of my neck.

"Have you?" Was my dumb reply. He chuckled as his nose travelled to my jaw line, trailing small kisses, which were making, me crazy. His hands gripped onto my waist, brining me closer to him, my body pressed firmly on his.

"I think we better go, before Alice ends up kicking our asses." I said, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Yeah we should, but I don't want to." His hot breath fanning across my face, making my whole body shiver. He chuckled as he noticed my reaction and pulled away, with an accomplished smile. He opened the passenger door for me, I smiled, how sweet! Once I sat in he stood up and started grinning like crazy, watching me. I blushed,

"What?" I asked, half smiling, half laughing.

"That is one gorgeous view." He said and winked at me. I laughed,

"Whatever." And then he closed the door and quickly came over to the driver's side. He sat down and that irresistible devilish grin came back again. He placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it. He leaned forward, our eyes locked, he kissed me softly at first, and then I deepened it. Our tongues battling furiously, I pulled away first, I needed air!

Edward's forehead rested on mine,

"I waited so long for this moment. What more could a guy ask for." He said, and I could feel him smiling. I returned the smile and rested my hands in his hair, stroking it and running my hands through it. He moaned,

"Oh Bella," He said so huskily.

BEEEEP

I screamed and jumped, hitting my head on the roof, Edward had also jumped back, clutching his head.

I turned around to see the jeep and my Audi rolling on forward and Emmett was yelling, "Hurry your asses up."

Alice, Rose and Jazz were laughing and Edward and I also began laughing. Edward started the engine, a soft purr, and we drove off, our car the last. His left hand was in mine, and he was rubbing small circles on it.

"Your hands are so soft." He said, increasing the speed, he was smiling again! I saw the speed needle rise up from 30, to 40, to 50 to…

"Holy shit, you're going at 60 mph, slow down!" I yelled.

"What, I always drive like this." He laughed and shook his head. "But for you I'll slow down." He went down 10 miles,

"Thank you." I said, sarcastically, like that made a difference!

"So how come you decided to let me drive in your precious car today?" I asked, now it was me who was smirking.

"Well the outfit you're wearing seems very…" He searched for a word, "alluring, and I didn't know how much I'd be able to last so I brought my car, just in case." Now it was him who was smirking and my jaw dropped open. Stupid Sexy Cullen.

"Oh right." Was all I could manage.

"Mmm" I said, deciding to turn him on as much as he was turning me on! "Yeah, I've always dreamed of that. Romantic isn't it, making love to a guy in the back of his car." I asked, innocently looked at him from under my eyelashes. Edward's head turned towards me, his green eyes had darkened and were swarming with lust.

"Watch the road Eddie dear, we wouldn't want a car crash." I said waving to in front of him. I had a smug look on my face and I saw him take a gulp,

"Bella, are you testing my gentlemen self?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." I said, innocently. He threw his head back and laughed,

"I love you. You always take me by surprise, whenever I expect you to something you open your pretty little mouth and come out with something so unique!" He said squeezing my hand,

"I love you too." I said and kissed his hand.

"Emmett did really well keeping the surprise a secret from Rose." I said and laughed. Poor Emmett was tortured by Rose the whole week.

"Yeah I'll be glad once it's over, hopefully what Emmett has planned for tonight will bring Rose back into her spirits." He said and I laughed.

"Do you know, you're the only girl, well except from one, who's ever rode in my car?"

"Oh right." I said and looked out the window. It was stupid of me, I don't know why, but I felt jealous, that Tanya got to ride the shotgun first before me. Obviously she must have been really special to Edward.

"Bella, Bella?" Edwards voice was asking frantically. "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Bella, are you upset with me?" He asked, sad.

"Erm no, just thinking." I said, I felt a sharp pang of jealousy.

"Bella, please, tell me, what did I say?" He asked, his hand stroking my cheek.

"Well you said that Tanya was the first girl to ride shotgun first and…" I trailed off, fidgeting with my hands, feeling very uncomfortable. He laughed,

"Your cute when you're jealous." He said and kissed my hand again.

"Well what do you expect?" I said, annoyed. "I can't help feeling a little obsessed." I turned my gaze towards the window again, annoyed and jealous.

"Now you know how I feel." He chuckled.

"Huh?" I replied, turning to face him.

"When I see Mike touching parts of you that only I'm allowed to touch." He said, his hand resting on my neck.

"When Orlando fell on you." He traced the shape of my lips.

"When Orlando proposed to you." I couldn't find any words to tell him that it was a practice for god's sake!

"When I hear the guys whispering about you." He traced the shape of my nose and eyes with his delicate finger.

"Do you know how difficult it is for me, to not go over there and rip theirs heads off and scream at them and tell them you're mine and only mine?" His tone was deadly yet silent.

"Wow." I breathed, "Who knew school was so difficult for you?" I smiled and so did he.

"And the first woman to drive in my car was my mother." He ended with a shy smile. HUH?

"Awww." I said and reached over and kissed him. I just had to, even if it was dangerous.

"Sorry, I thought it was Tanya." I replied, with an apologetic smile. He scoffed,

"Why would I let _her_ drive in my car?" Edward looked disgusted.

"But if you've been dating for almost 2 years, then why didn't she?" I asked confused.

"Because, my dear Bella, I was saving this moment for the only woman that I ever loved, and only she would ever be able to take that place. I never loved Tanya, you know that." He stated. I blushed,

"I love you." I whispered.

"I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and only you." He said and turned off the engine. He took off his seatbelt and quickly attacked me with a ferocious kiss, my hands, decided to roam and they went under the hem of his shirt, stroking his soft torso. He moaned into my mouth, and I instantly did the same. There was loud knocking on the window. I pulled away quickly, who would be knocking? It was the evil pixie.

"Hurry up." She giggled.

"Why is Alice out of her car?" I asked.

"Because Bella, we've arrived." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked and looked up. He was right, we had arrived.

"Oh right." I said and blushed a deep crimson. Edward got out the car and opened the door for me, he held out a hand and I took it and got out, whilst giggling!

"Now that Eddie and Bella have finally done sucking face, Let's partay!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT." The four of us said in unison as we entered The Vanquero. We made sure Rosalie entered face, but that wasn't difficult seeing as though she had just stomped off first.

"Surprise." Yelled everybody from inside. Half the school was there as we entered.

"Oh My Gosh." She spun around, to face us five. She ran upto us and hugged us tightly.

"I love you all so much sorry for being such a bitch thank you." She said in one breath.

"We know." Was my reply.

"It was all Emmett's idea." Alice said.

"Yep all big E's idea." He said and stepped forward to give Rosalie a huge kiss, lifting her off her feet. Everyone clapped and then we made our way over to our table. It was decorated with streamers and said,

"Happy Birthday." On it. Rosalie gushed and sat down, and we all followed suit.

"Wow guys, this is amazing." She said, in awe.

After a while they all decided to hit the dance floor except from me who decided it was best to sit down since I didn't want people getting injured so I decided to stay out, encouraging Edward to go even though he wanted to stay.

I watched them have fun and smiled, whilst sipping on my orange juice. Yep, that's right, I didn't drink, I was scared from all the hang over stories I had heard! Even dancing, Edward looked so damn sexy!

The MC's voice rang throughout the crowd,

"Yo people. Let's give it out to Rosalie Hale, the B-Day gal. Come on everyone let's give her a huge happy birthday song." He said and everybody in the whole room was singing happy birthday loudly, with the spotlight on Rose. After that, they all came back to the table where I was sat and Edward snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer,

"Did I tell you, you look gorgeous tonight?" He asked. I laughed, how could he possibly think that whilst there was a room full of good-looking girls?

The boys got up, it was their turn to go upstage and sing, so Edward kissed me quickly and then they walked to the stage, I managed to get a good shot of Edward's rear. Alice and Rosalie caught on my gaze and began giggling. I blushed,

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Okay everybody, these are the songs dedicated to the birthday girl, aka, my sexy Rose." Emmett said and winked at Rose. There were lots of loud whistling from the crowd. "Thank you, for everything, and also to the little pixie called Alice and also for my little sister who are now part of our life. I will always love you Rose." He said, sincerely.

"Awwww." Rang around the room and Rose was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered at him.

Jazz and Edward patted his back as he took his position behind the drums, the first song started and it was Hold Me in Your Arms, by Brad Paisley. Edward and Jasper took their acoustic guitars, and my angel's voice filled around the room again, the lights were turned down to a soft dim.

Hold me in your arms  
Just see how it feels  
Don't make we wait forever  
Just because you know I will  
Don't leave me hangin', wishin', waitin'  
Hopin' that you'll call  
Darlin' hold me, in your arms, and let me fall

You've got reservations  
Well darlin' so do I  
But mine are at a restaurant  
Six-thirty Friday night

I swear you won't regret it  
If you agree to go  
Just do me one small favor  
Before you tell me no

_[Chorus]_

When you go out shoppin'  
You try on brand new clothes  
To see if something fits or not  
There's just one way to know

Why is it any different  
When someone asked you out  
You might as well just try me on  
Before you turn me down

_[Chorus]_

Yeah darlin' hold me in your arms  
And let me fall

Everyone was dancing and even Rose, Al and I were on the dance floor, dancing to the music. The music was just so catchy and dance-y! If that was even a word. The next song started and it was, She's Everything. This time Jazz took main lead. And he also sounded amazing!

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her blonde hair a-blowing They had changed the lyrics from brown to blonde!  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

[Chorus]  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

[Repeat chorus]

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

Everybody in the room was now swaying to the music, and Jazz was looking straight at Alice. Aww it was so sweet! For the next song, Emmett took his place out from behind the drums and stood upfront next to Edward and Jazz who nodded and smiled and began to sing the next song. Emmett sang? Since when? He was never a main singer!

Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow.

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine.

You could see how much love Emmett had for Rose and three of us held onto each other and cried at how beautiful the sing was. Edward looked straight at me as he sung this, and even though Emmett sung beautifully, I could hear every single word Edward sang.

"Alright guys this is the last song." Emmett yelled. There was a loud "Nooo." From the crowd. Us three laughed and cried at how much we loved each one of them. How perfect our lives were.

The sing started and we all began dancing, it was Uptown Girl, by Billy-Joel, but they were singing the Westlife version. **(A/N: Had to mention it!)**

Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl

We finished our wild dancing and then everybody yelled and cheered as they made their way off the stage. Immediately Emmett scooped up Rose and Alice jumped on Jazz. Edward quickly broke the distance between us and kissed me, our tongues dancing again. I wanted it to be like this forever, to spend the rest of my life like this.

I smiled at Edward and then we walked over to everybody else.

"Come on, it's our turn." Alice said and she grabbed mine and Rose's hands.

"Uh-uh." I'm not going anywhere." I said, stubbornly.

"Oh come on Bella, pleeeease." Rose and Alice said, giving me puppy eyes.

"Fine." I said and stood up.

The MC called out,

"Oh yeah let's give it up for the birthday girl, and damn her and her gals are looking loooovely tonight." He said. We walked up on stage and then the music started, the first sing was Cowboy take me Away, which we would just be singing to, no dancing!

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly

I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of blue bonnets  
And a blanket made of stars

Oh it sounds good to me

I said cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above  
And closer to you  
Closer to you

I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall

I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile

Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above  
And closer to you  
Closer to you

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above  
And closer to you  
Closer to you

Closer to you

Cowboy take me away

Closer to you

As we finished everyone cheered and clapped. Alice whispered to me what we were doing next,

"It's the hoedown Throw down, are you okay with that?"

"NO WAY." I whisper yelled. "I think I'll sit out." I moved to the side of the stage where there were curtains, don't ask why! And watched them perform.

Boom Boom Clap  
Boom de Clap de clap  
Boom Boom Clap  
Boom de Clap de clap  
Boom Boom Clap  
Boom de Clap de clap  
Boom Boom Clap  
Boom de Clap de clap

Try it with me; Here we go!

Boom Boom Clap  
Boom de Clap de clap  
Thats Right! Boom de Clap de clap  
Boom Boom Clap  
Boom de Clap de clap  
1! 2! 3! Everybody  
C'mon off your seats!  
I'm gonna tell ya 'bout a beat  
That's gonna make ya move your feet.

Ill Give The Barbecue,  
Show and Tell You How To Move  
If you're 5 or 82  
This is somethin' you can do!

Alice and Rose jumped off stage and danced in the audience, I was squealing with delight as I saw everybody dance!

Pop it, Lock it,  
Polka dot it  
Country-fy then hip hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide.  
Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits,  
Hands on your hips  
One foot it, 180 twist  
And then a, zig zag,  
Step, slide  
Lean it left,  
Clap 3 times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

We get to 4, 5, 6  
And you're feelin' busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect

Pop it, Lock it,  
Polka dot it  
Country-fy then hip hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide.  
Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits,  
Hands on your hips  
One foot it, 180 twist  
And then a, zig zag,  
Step, slide  
Lean it left,  
Clap 3 times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Boom de Clap de clap  
Boom Boom clap  
C'mon, here we go  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap

Pop it, Lock it,  
Polka dot it  
Country-fy then hip hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it, glide.  
Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits,  
Hands on your hips  
One foot it, 180 twist  
And then a, zig zag,  
Step, slide  
Lean it left,  
Clap 3 times  
Shake it out  
Head to toe  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Do the hoedown (throwdown)  
Throw it all together  
That's how we roll

Boom dap clap  
Ba boom da clap clap clap  
Boom dap clap  
Ba boom da clap clap  
Boom de clap  
Boom de clap de clap

Throw it all together  
That's how we roll!

They were also cheered and they walked off stage, grabbing my hand as we walked off.

"That was really good." Jazz said. "But Bella, why didn't you join?"

"She was scared she was going to fall." Alice said,

"Well yeah, that's true." Emmett said and nodded his head. I laughed even though it was insult" Edward pouted,

"Can you do another song, just for me?" He whispered in my air and nibbled on it.

"Erm alright." I said, how could I say no? I told Alice and she nodded excitedly giving me a song choice. I nodded and walked up the stage. The guy who was the guitarist during the songs was sat on a stool, tuning his acoustic guitar.

"Erm hi?" I said, shyly.

"Hey." He said. He was quite good looking and he had a blonde ponytail.

"Do you know the song tune for Our Song by Taylor Swift?" I asked.

"Yeh but I don't really do her songs sorry."

"Aww look, can you see that guy over there?" I pointed to Edward, "Well that's my boyfriend and I really really want to sing this for him. Please?" I turned on my bambi eyes and pouted.

"Fine." He said and broke into a smile.

"Alright." I got up and took the microphone from the MC, who winked at me. I blushed and went to the centre of the stage.

The music started and I began singing. I don't know where I got the confidence from but I found it really easy doing the entire dance moves. Plus, Rose had taught me a few 'seductive' dance moves when I practiced dancing to this once.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

It was actually quite fun watching everybody dance and also dancing as well. I let myself go loose and had a lot of fun singing to the song.

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

As the song finished I realised there were loads of guys that were whistling and girls were giving me daggers. Well sor-ry! I turned to the guitar guy,

"Thanks." I said, breathless.

"No problem." He said and winked at me. He handed me something, it had his number on it. "Call me if you ever break up with _him_." He glanced at Edward who was now making his way upstage. I laughed,

"Sorry, that's never gonna happen." I handed the paper back to him and he looked a little disappointed.

Edward lifted me bridal style, and I giggled like a little kid, as he walked down the stage and set me back on the floor and kissed me.

"You were amazing up there. I feel like ravishing you and taking you to my car right now." He said, his hands wondering all over. I moaned into his mouth as my hands began stroking his torso.

"Dude you look like your about to have sex right here." Emmett boomed even though he was he was only a foot away from us. Some people turned to look but Rose glared and they looked away.

"Wow, who knew Bella could be so sadistic?" Alice said and giggled. I blushed and shrugged. Edward and I spent the rest of the night just making out, whilst the others just danced, I must say, it was a very good night!

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me if it was bad and then I'll try and work harder for the next one.**

**Love you all lots and lots and lots!**


	27. Chapter 27: Stay Out Of My Life

**A/N: Right guys, first of all can I start by apologising for the amount of mistakes I made in my previous chapter. My grammar was terrible and I'm really sorry, it probably hurt your eyes. Thanks to Bloodspill I really appreciate your constructive criticism. Secondly, every time I start a new chapter I say yes, I am definitely going to add this VITAL piece of information but I always forget. Thankfully I remembered this time because I asked my brother to remind me of "something". Huge mistake. Every time he asked and it kind of slipped my mind – he would through a punch at my arm. And trust me they really hurt!**

**The information was that: in my story, Mike is really good looking. I feel really sorry for him in other fics where people call him snot-nosed etc.! So, I made him the good Samaritan and also gorgeous. Works, right! So I don't want you to imagine him as this ugly guy who has a crush on Bella and has stuff dripping out his nose!! Just a good looking guy, who is really close friends with Bella and is a major threat to Edward!**

**And in reply to:**

**Ugabarat: Nope they wont have sex until after marriage. **

**For some reason I feel like I've made this story a little too touchy feely and OTT fluffy, so I'm not sure whether it probably sounds awful because I'm not good in writing this sense. One of my best friends said to me that I probably had added too much fluff, if you think I have then please tell me and I will definitely cut down on some fluff.**

**Anyways, thank you to you all for everything; I really enjoyed all the reviews and all the hits I got from people.**

**Oh and by the way, the hoedown throw down was Miley Cyrus's song, but please don't think of me as a twelve-year-old girl who loves Hannah Montana! I just thought that the Hoedown Throwdown went with it all haha!**

**This chapter was like an extra, I needed to throw it in somewhere so that there would be tension back in Forks. The next chapter would not have been as good without this.**

**Love you guys, and thank you for everything, and hopefully I will try and make this chapter a LOT better.**

**27. Stay Out Of My Way**

"Dude I look hot," said Emmett standing in front of the window where he could only slightly see himself.

"Mmm as always," Rose giggled. Jazz gagged which made Alice roll her eyes.

"You know I'll just go get us all some drinks," I said. Everybody was acting incredibly weird, I probably was as well! It was probably the excitement for performing in public and also it being Rose's birthday. I was about to stand up when Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down again.

"You don't have to." He said, resting his head in my neck. I laughed lightly,

"I won't be long." I said and he pouted. Geez, I was only going to get some drinks! I went and approached a girl who was working behind the bar at The Vanquero.

"Hey there, could I get a refill please?" I asked for another glass of orange juice. Yes I know, I didn't drink!

"Sure." She smiled. I smiled back but couldn't help notice that she had an awfully high nasally voice like Lauren. She had a nice figure, which some girls would kill for, she had pale skin and her hair was jet black. Her eyes were hidden behind her hat. She was dressed a little too explicitly, and it made me blush just thinking about it. It was a short mini skirt with a bra-like TOP on. So a lot of her chest was visible. She wasn't hesitating to flirt with any guys as she served them.

"Here you are." She said and handed me my juice. As I looked at her face something about her looked familiar, like I had seen her before. But I don't know who she was!

"Excuse me, have I seen you somewhere before?" I asked her politely.

"I don't think so." She peered at me and then gasped.

"Oh you're that girl aren't you who sang Our Song by Taylor Swift? You sang really good, and apparently James has got a bit of a thing for you." I sipped on my orange juice and nodded,

"Yes that was me, I was singing that song on request of my boyfriend." I replied, saying the word boyfriend loud enough for James who was serving some other people to hear. His hands tightened around the glass he was holding but made no eye contact.

"Oh you have a boyfriend. That's cute!" She gushed. "By the way, your really pretty you know, and I think you would make a great couple with a handsome boyfriend, like James." I snorted,

"I don't think so. My boyfriend is perfect and handsome, seriously, he is absolutely gorgeous." I said smugly.

"Yeah but probably not as much as James." She replied still smiling. I smiled sweetly back,

"Honestly, my boyfriend is wayyy better looking that James." I said.

"Of course your boyfriend is," Two arms wrapped around me and I made out from the sleeves that it was Edward.

"Oh and how should you know?" I asked innocently.

"Because your boyfriend _is_ gorgeous. You said so yourself." He whispered in my ear. His voice thick and husky. I blushed as his hot breath fanned across my face. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see that girl again, looking clearly frustrated and disappointed that I had chosen Edward over James. Gosh what a hard choice!

"This is my boyfriend," I introduced Edward to her.

"Edward this is…" But his voice cut me off.

"Tanya." He stated clear and firmly, his voice hard and cold that even I flinched from under his arms.

"What, Tanya?" I asked. That's when I understood, no wonder I had recognised her.

"So this is the bitch that you left me for?" She asked, her voice suddenly turned from being sweet to so full of hate!

"Correction Tanya, you cheated on me, and, how can you call Bella a bitch when you're the one dressed like a whore." I gasped and then stifled a laugh at Edward's words.

"Oh Bella is it, you ugly bitch. He'll leave you soon and come back to me again, you'll see." She said and winked at Edward.

"Really? Go on, tell me Tanya, why would I ever want to do that?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm everything Bella's not." She said attempting to sound seductive.

"Exactly. Bella's everything that you ever wished to be. She was the one who captured my heat, unlike you. Stay out of my life." He growled and lifted me off the seat.

"Let's go," He growled.

"Sure thing love." I said and kissed his cheek. I had really no idea what to do, his jaw was rock hard and now there was a muscle thumping there furiously as he glared at Tanya. When I turned around I could see why, she was blowing kisses to him.

"Back off Tanya. He's mine," I threatened, my eyes narrowing into slits. I turned around and dragged Edward along with me who put his arm tightly around my waist. As we were about to walk off, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and so did Edward, suddenly Tanya jumped forward and kissed Edward.

**WHAT??!!!!! **

Every fiber of my being was screaming as Edward pushed her off him forcibly. She smiled at me and was about to walk off when suddenly my anger boiled up. How dare she kiss MY EDWARD?

I gasped, not knowing what to do, on instinct I slapped Tanya. I don't know what came over me but I was really pissed now. Then suddenly, the shock of it all forced me to shut my eyes, I felt like puking as I stumbled back into Edward's arms. He called my name but it was so faint and distant.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Why did his voice sound like it was so far away?

" 'Sokay. I love you." I mumbled and passed out in the arms of my beloved.

EPOV

Thos were the last words she said to me and suddenly her body hung lifeless in my arms.

"Bella, Bella." I said panicking and gently shaking her, tilting her on my arm, getting a better view of her.

"I drugged her," Tanya said triumphantly and placed her hands on her hips. She still had Bella's handprint marked clearly across her face. I felt like wiping that smile off her horrible face.

"You'll pay for this," I snapped at her and growled really loudly.

"What? Edward what happened?" Emmett said, as now Jasper, Rose and Alice had also came up to us. I barely realised the seventy odd heads that had now turned to face us.

"She drugged her." I hissed.

"Who?" Jazz asked, he sounded angry, and then he also met his gaze with Tanya.

"Can't stay out of our lives can you?" He sneered. "You really are lower than I expected you to be, you have no concept of self-respect at all. You must have been such a shameful daughter to Mr and Mrs Denali that you had to run off here." He snarled at her whilst Alice and Rosalie looked like they were about to hit Tanya like my Bella had just done.

"Jazz can we go, please. I need to take Bella to the hospital." I said. My voice was rising and I needed my Bella to look at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and tell me she was okay.

Just then James walked up to me and placed his arm around Bella. My jaw clenched and I snarled at him as I took a step back, tightening my grip on Bella.

"Eddie, Tanya drugged her for me. I'll take her from here." He said and reached for Bella again. As I was wondering of ways of how to attack him without disturbing Bella ,James grabbed onto both of Bella's hands. Damn guy wouldn't give up.

"She's mine." I hissed. But right then, I saw James being lifted up and being pushed against the wall by a very angry looking Emmett.

"That's my sister, keep you're hands to yourself before I snap them." I suddenly felt a tiny bit of sympathy for him, because from experience, if Emmett threatened to break something on your body he really would! He slammed James against the wall once more and then let him drop, James slid halfway to the ground but he just about managed to pick himself up.

"Let's go." Alice said, as she kept sending worried glances back and forth between Tanya and my Bella.

"Yes let's." Rose said her voice cold. We were about to turn around when Rose said,

"You better wish that you didn't hurt her seriously otherwise I swear this won't be the last you'll see of me." She threatened and, for once, Tanya looked really scared. Hell, I was scared!

We all quickly walked out of The Vanquero; at least we had plenty of time to party before Tanya had to ruin everything. At the moment my thoughts were only focused on Bella, I had no idea, but somehow we managed to ring Carlisle, ask him what to do, took her to the nearest hospital and I was now taking Bella to the patients room whilst everyone else was nervously waiting for us.

I kissed the top of her head before gently placing her and holding her hand in mine. It was still so soft; it felt like only a short while ago that my angel was laughing with me. I pinched the bridge of my nose with one hand, trying to shut out the thoughts of what reminded me of Bella. How broke she was when she was last admitted to a hospital.

"Hello there." The doctor came in and shook my hand. "I'm Dr Davis." I shook his hands firmly and replied "Edward Cullen." He was a young doctor, probably a few years older than Jasper or Emmett.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked, studying Bella, well more like intensely ogling her. Ugh, why couldn't these so-called-men be professional?

"My fiancée has been drugged." I replied, a little coldly, giving him a smug little smile.

"Oh right." He straightened up and stopped staring at my Bella. Good. About fifteen minutes later of silent examination, Bella soon made the first signs of movement. As her eyelids opened, her hand fluttered to her neck, where she violently grasped the golden band which, the very thought of, haunted me at night.

"Bella, you're awake." I kissed her hand and she gave me a small smile before it disappeared.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He smiled politely at her.

"Erm, my heads hurting, ow, and my hand." I chuckled, of course her hand.

"Well you will feel the headache for another 24 to 48 hours maybe, depends on how long you will recover. I've given you some Tylenol **(A/N: We have two medicines called Nurofen and Paracetamol which I have no clue are used in America so I made a random guess and thought maybe Tylenol might work???)** and you'll feel a lot better when you rest tonight. Apart from that, I think you're ready to go home."

"Thank you Doctor." Bella said and she swung herself off the bed, she lost her balance and I quickly grabbed her into my arms, pulling her closer to me. What really upset me was that she didn't resist but she didn't snuggle in closer like she normally did either. Was she being distant to me? Oh god, it was probably because of Tanya…

"You're lucky your fiancée was with you and he brought you here. He really cares a lot about you." The doctor laughed but it didn't sound too genuine. Oh shit. Bella's eyes met mine and pain flashed across them at the word fiancée and then they resumed to being angry again. Why was she angry? Was she angry at me?

"I know." She said, in a voice an octave louder than a whisper.

"Thank you Doctor." I said and nodded to him as we made back to the rest of our family. My arm was around Bella's fragile frame supporting her but she remained quiet and her body felt stiff. I didn't speak either; I didn't know what to say. For once I was speechless around Bella, and it wasn't because of her beauty.

BPOVShe kissed him…

_She kissed him…_

_She kissed him…_

_She kissed him…_

_She kissed Edward…_

_She kissed Edward…_

_She kissed Edward…_

These words kept rolling around in my head as Edward took me back to the waiting room. She was right; in one go she could take Edward back like in that little second where she kissed him. She managed that and she could manage more. Tanya had said that Edward would never want anyone like me, she was a lot prettier than me, she could turn on her charm on any man and she would have him.

It didn't make sense for Edward to be with me. And what hurt more was that he didn't talk to me, not once. Was the Tanya effect already starting?

"Bella." Emmett yelled and he was the first one over. After that I was greeted by loads of are you okay's by everyone to which I shakily responded, "I'm fine."

A tear slipped out of my eye,

"I'm sorry Rose for ruining you birthday, I ruined my own and the Bella jinx got sent to yours too." I said, looking at my feet. Not wanting to see how upset she was. She quickly hugged me tightly and Alice quickly joined us.

"No Bella, I'm sorry Tanya ruined our night and that she drugged you." Rose said

"She drugged me?" I asked pulling back, shocked.

"Well why else did you think you were at the hospital?" Emmett laughed.

"Erm I thought I had fallen down." I said, confused. Emmett's laughter hurt my ears and I winced.

"Look Rose, you guys carry on, we'll go home and Emmett can carry on with his surprise." I winked at him and Rose's face lit up.

"Are you sure Bells?"

"Yeah I'm sure, seriously I'm fine." I said, grinning that somehow I hadn't totally ruined everything.

"Thanks Bells." Emmett grinned. "Shall we get going?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Rose.

"Bye." She gave me a quick hug before her and Emmett walked out.

"Awww that was really sweet of you Bella." Alice said as she clapped her hands in excitement, rolled my eyes and Jasper smiled. I tried to avoid Edward but I could feel his gaze on me. As if right on cue, he silently said,

"I think we should go, Bella needs rest." His voice was an icier version of the velvet. We all walked outside and suddenly I was stuck with the dilemma of which car to sit in. My own or Edward's?

"See ya at home Bella." Alice said and she dragged Jazz quickly off to my car. Great, thanks Al! Edward still had his hand around my waist,

"Come on Bella." He said and he took me to his Volvo. I was confused now, why would he want me to sit next to him when he had just encountered Tanya? I shrugged and walked with him. He opened the car seat and gently placed me in, and he quickly kissed my hand before closing the door. Why was life always so confusing? Why couldn't things be perfect? I sighed.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked. His hands where tightened around the steering wheel making his knuckles white, his jaw kept locking and unlocking and I continued studying him.

"Yes Edward." The silence inside the Volvo was painful. Alice and Jazz had already set off.

"Bella, why won't you talk to me?" He asked, the velvet voice sounded pained. I felt like crying,

"I thought you were not talking to me, after all, I did get to encounter the gorgeous Tanya today." It came out less bitter than I expected. He let out a frustrated groan and hit the steering wheel, make a loud "BEEP" sound come out, I nearly stopped breathing from the shock of it.

"Do you not understand Bella?" His voice was somehow, patient and gentle.

"Understand what?" I really didn't know where this conversation was leading.

"Bella it is you I love. Please, tell me the truth, why are you angry with me?" His hand, for the first time made contact with my face as he gently stroked my cheek. I leaned into it, becoming more relaxed.

"Edward, Tanya said that you would just leave me anyway, that I was not really worth anything, and then," I inhaled, "she kissed you." I shut my eyes. Trying to get rid of the awful picture in my mind.

"Bella." Edward's sweet breath fanned across my face. "Why did you believe her? Of course she's jealous of you, that you are the only woman who has held my heart and that you are the most beautiful woman ever. And it was like kissing a frog who just got drowned in the sewer." He made a face as I covered my mouth, horrified. And then we both started laughing.

"Bella, you have to know that I love you, and only you, do you not trust me?" His face was a picture of hurt.

"Of course, it's myself who I don't trust. Because deep down, I know I don't deserve to be with someone as perfect as you." I smiled weakly.

"Never. Say. That. Bella." Uh-oh

"O-kayy I love myself." I said over enthusiastically. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled and i realised that the tension had gone. He kissed me softly, my hands tracing into his soft mess as our tongues danced. I loved that feel and instantly regretted that these past minutes sitting alone in the car we hadn't been talking but doing more of this!

"Hey Eddie?" I teased. He pulled away, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes Isabella?" I resisted the urge to scowl.

"Do you think you can move your little butt and start the car, I'm not in the mood of sleeping here all night." He gave me a fake glare and then that devilish crooked smile appeared but he turned away to start the car. Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking.

"So, you sure there was no chemistry going on during that kiss?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him like Emmett does.

"No, but if Biology was involved, I would have definitely have dissected her." I laughed and decided to change the topic from Tanya.

"So, was my song choice good? Because you know, I absolutely love myself and I just need more praise, so hurry." I said, sticking my head high, pretending to look down at Edward, and placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes, your majesty, the song was absolutely delightful."

"Very good Mr Cullen, I am glad you enjoyed it." I dropped the pretence of acting vain. "The song was meant for you."

Edward took my hand in his free hand and, as they both met, I felt an electric current pass.

"Do you ever feel that? That our hands are like two puzzle pieces perfectly fitting together?" I tilted my head to the side to look at our entangled hands. His pale fingers elegantly locked with mine.

"Yes, I do, always. Because we are perfect." I look at him, looked at our hands then realised what was wrong.

"Holy crap." I screamed. Don't look at me look at the road." I yelled, I placed my hand on his cheek and turned it towards the road. He smiled and rolled his eyes,

"Bella, you worry too much."

"Oh yeah, well one of us is going to have to worry if the other is putting our lives in DANGER,"

"Okay okay, calm down," He chuckled. I glared at him but remained shut. After a while I drifted into a peaceful sleep against the soft leather in Edward's car as he hummed something, his sweet voice filling my head as I dreamt about him.

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry this is really short but at least its something right? **

**Hopefully the next one will be longer and you'll have something to look forward to. I'll give you a hint: Edward + Streets = ? Lol, nope this does not mean Edward has sex in the streets!**

**I also need your help on two things:**

**1) I have absolutely NO IDEA what presents the gang should get for Rose's birthday, ideally they should be like designer wear but if you could give me the name and colour and accessory category that would be SO SO cool. Because (cough cough) I hate girls stuff (cough cough) and I am hopeless when it comes to girl's designer wear! When it comes to guy's stuff – I'm yer man!**

**2) I really need to know what you thought of this chapter! Hehehe didn't see that one coming did ya.**

**Remember to review cos you know, I love knowing what you guys think! Oh and I've also got another story up, it's called Soccer with Her. It's about moi! Lol, nah I'm joking. It's another fan fiction but I'm not telling you anymore so read read read (and review)!**

Love you guys

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(is that enough to go around?) _


	28. Chapter 28: Unbreakable

A/N: Hey yeah kill me once you've read the chapter… so erm… I'm back wohooo. Lol and I'm bad ;) So that means more uploading, I've been really tied down with uni but that's all ending now!! Whoop whoop. So I've got to mention that first, before you start reading, when Bella fell asleep she forgot what happened due to the painkillers (stupid Tylenol, it was supposed to be something more strong) except that she wakes up to a killer headache and is feeling a bit of a headache. Edward isn't telling Bella what happened because he knows she'll get upset again and so will he, and so hopefully now you will be un-confused lol!

**Here are a few shout outs to:**

**-****RosieTWILIGHTx **my new British Best Friend, lol sounds like that Paris Hilton Show. She's also like THE Hollywood spy good times, good times :P There are hardly any Brits in here, so no, I'm not all that sad for mentioning her!!

-Lani aka Bubbles who has just completed a story Be My Girl and is so on a roll! She's already got a sequel called Forever & Always, which has a gazillion chapter's lol, which shows just how late I am! Sorry :(

-FiyaaahCullen bless her for having to baby-sit some munchkins who she doesn't get along with!

**And a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed and shared ideas about what Rose should be given as a b'day prezzie. There were just too many of you who reviewed and I was hoping to write all your names down but if my mail becomes too full they automatically delete which made me upset because then I cannot mention all of you. But you know who you are so, love you loads :P**

**(This chapter is a tribute to Michael Jackson) R.I.P MJ **

**and there's a little Westlife too :P**

**Now here is the long awaited chapter 28…. **

**28. Unbreakable**

"Whoa wait, stop stop stop," Alice yelled at Edward and Jasper who were arguing who should get the comfier couch, well that was the one that I was sprawled across. Honestly, one of them should just sit down, I was currently holding an ice pack on my head, I think I was hungover? And was pouting because Edward refused to tell me what had happened to me, and was not planning on telling me anytime soon either. I was the only one changed into a comfortable baggy shirt and my old sweatpants, and was trying to block Alice who was trying to calm everyone down at 1.30 am! And then, to break all the tension, Edward's phone rang,

" _I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-"_

Edward rolled his eyes, and everyone looked amused, it could only possibly be Emmett! Him and Rose had already left to what Emmett had planned, a romantic night together, it was quite sweet of Emmett but I didn't remember them leaving at all.

"Hey Em, wassup?" asked Edward. He kept the phone away from his face and was looking at the screen and talking, I was confused at first and then I realised it was a video call, duh!  
"Dude can you hear us?" Emmett asked.  
"Ewww, Emmett, I am about to switch the phone off right now," Edward's beautiful features turning into a beautiful grimace, if that was possible. Alice giggled and Jasper groaned,  
"No no wait, it's important, make sure everyone can see I have something important to announce," stated Emmett. Edward sat on the couch next to me; Jazz and Alice were leaning on the couch behind us so that they could also see what Emmett found so important to call us at so late at night!  
"You all seated? Right," he placed his iPhone on the shelf for us to see and then turned to Rose, at this point Emmett was just in shorts, and Rose was in her pink floral bath robe. He took both of Rosalie's hands and stood her up and stood himself in front of her.  
"Rosie, I know it's your birthday and though it has passed, I wanted to wait for the perfect time to tell you this. I love you Rosalie so much, I always want to be around you and inside you," he said, winking at Rose which made her giggle softly, "I want to share everything with you, and I want you to do the same. And even though we're both semi-naked," and he bent down on one knee, "with the permission of both our parents, would you make me the happiest half-naked man alive by marrying me?" I felt my eyes water, and I think Alice the same, Edward's jaw had dropped and Jazz slowly whistled as Emmett brought out the ring to a shock-struck Rose.  
"Damn, I just lost fifty bucks," Jasper said, his voice low and full of surprise. The ring was beautiful but Rose had no attention to that,  
"Yes," she said letting out a teary laugh, "yes yes with all my heart yes," she said and Emmett slid the ring on her slender finger before he jumped up and she attacked his lips. We all burst out shouting congratulations, and clapping, wolf-whistling (Edward - which made him look hot!) and screaming and awing, well the screaming was by Alice and I was awing, and then they turned to the phone, Emmett held up the phone to their face whilst Rose rested her head on Emmett's shoulder. They looked so perfect together.  
"Watch out boys, she's all mine," came Emmett's loud voice before winking and then he shut the phone, with a quick wave from Rose.  
"Oh my God," Jasper said, falling on the couch opposite us, Alice followed suite and sat next to Jasper, Edward had already scooted next to me and had now placed my legs across his lap, whilst giving me a worried look.  
"I'm alright Dr Cullen," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"So who could have thought, Emmett had the guts to propose first?" said Jasper, who was still amazed by the fact that Emmett had just proposed, hell we all were.  
"Why could you not have thought that?" I asked.  
"Well once all three of us placed a bet on who would propose first," said Jasper, I started to laugh, "And who did you bet on proposing first?" I asked, intrigued.  
"Actually we all placed bets on Jasper proposing first, because I was with Tany-," Edward stopped a small menace leaving his lips, I cocked my head to the side trying to understand what had happened but he had already continued, "and Emmett wasn't ever in a relationship that lasted longer than a few hours,"  
"Yeah sounds a bit like Rose," interrupted Alice which made me smile at how perfect they were for each other,  
"and Jasper was the only one not in a serious relationship so hence Jasper losing fifty bucks **(I dunno if bucks is what you say lol)** so, ahem," Edward said, putting his hand out for Jasper to 'bring out the cash', Jasper reluctantly gave it and it was so funny to see the exchange between the two brothers. Jaspers looking a little annoyed and Edward with a huge smile on his face, and Alice was again clapping and looked as delighted as Edward.  
"I wonder if Emmett remembers," said Jasper thinking aloud and right on cue a text came to Jazz's phone,

_Leave the money on the table sucker _:P_-Em __  
_

Jasper groaned and we all started to laugh,

"Ouch," I said, cutting short the laughter on my part. Edward immediately stepped into Doctor Phase,

"Come on Bella, bed time," he said giving me and my head a stern look. I tutted,

"But I want to stay here with everyone else, come on I'm alright," I said trying to stand up,

"See," I said, finally being able to stand up on my own two feet without any support.

"I'm fine," I said giving a reassuring smile to an annoyed Edward, "whoa-" and there goes stupid me. I lost my balance, and began feeling woozy, and was about to land flat on my face before Edward caught me. He gave me a look, which meant 'I told you so now start listening to me or I'll make you listen!' I blushed and said,

"Touché," and the most delighted look crossed Edward's features as if I had finally agreed to let him baby me. I was a 22 year old who had to be looked after by another 22 year old! Argh. Edward still had not told me what was going on.

"Night," I said over my shoulder and giggled when Edward lifted me up bridal style and made his way up to his room. Of course, he always got his way! So stubborn!

"Hey I was thinking of a nickname for you," I said, half snuggling closer into Edward's chest as he made his way up to the stairs.

"Oh yeah? And what is that love?" He asked, just as we were about to enter the room.

"Stubborn Cullen," I said innocently, giving him puppy eyes. "Well it rhymes," I said putting my hands up defensively. His reply was the beautiful sound of musical laughter,

"Well I think you will agree I am not the only stubborn one here," he said, with a wink. I rolled my eyes as he placed me on the bed and making sure I was comfortable.

"Now, I think you should rest," he said, giving me a kiss on my forehead, he was about to pull back when I grabbed his collars, I would not settle for just one small kiss.

"Where do you think you're going cowboy?" I said, pulling him back into a proper kiss finally getting a taste of his sweet mouth. His hands were on the headboard and I could tell he was restraining himself from falling on top of me, which I would certainly not mind! I felt his lips turn upwards into a smile against mine, he pulled back,

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to change," he said. I pulled him back again,

"Who needs clothes, just stay with me," I reasoned, with a pout I added, "Well if you don't want to…" I trailed off and before I knew it, Edward was lying down right beside, I let out a delighted squeal, Edward legs were automatically tangled in mine, my face in between his hands,

"You don't play fair," he said, his tone low, his eyes the dark shade of green which sent a thrill through my spine.

"Who said anything about playing," suddenly the room was so quiet, and the only thing I could concentrate on was him, how beautiful he was, how perfect it was being with him, and his eyes were as if they could see right through me, the phrase "your eyes are the gateway to your soul" ran through my head and I closed my eyes, just hoping he knew how much I loved him.

"I love you," he said, his voice strained, "And I never want to ever lose you, next time you cannot go anywhere without me being there, I _need_ to keep you safe, do you promise?" He asked, his voice filled with so much emotion and love that I could not deny anything he would ever ask from me.

"Bella love, do you promise me?" He said, lifting a little off the bed, his faces inches from mine. I opened my eyes, letting him see how much I loved him,

"I promise,"

"Thank you," and he sealed it with a kiss, once again interlocking our lips, and I could feel myself lost in the moment. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I granted him the entrance he wanted, his kiss was so hungry, and so full of passion that I had to reluctantly part from him for breath.

He pulled me closer to him, my head resting on his chest as I listened to his heart, both his arms securely wrapped around me,

"Go to sleep love, I will always be here for you," he said kissing my still curly hair.

"I know Edward, and I'm sorry I'm such a lousy girlfriend, you always have to worry about me, I never even give you time to live your own lif-" He cut me off by placing one slender finger on my lips, stopping my little rant,

"Don't ever say such things my love, you are my life, I've seen you hurt so many times, and now I vowed to myself I will never see you hurt again," he said lifting my chin up to face him, he gave me a cheeky grin,

"Plus, who else is going to catch you when you fall eh?" I started to laugh, pleased that the conversation was now light-hearted.

"Er Edward," I blushed, a little embarrassed at how stupid I was.

"Yes, love?" He cocked his head to the side to see why I was blushing,

"Do you mind if you take your shirt off," he smirked and I the colour of my cheeks darkened even more.

"It's just that, it's kind of not comfy and it's not easy to, you know, cuddle up to," I said rubbing the back of my heated neck. Edward was still smirking, and he leaned into my ear and said,

"Sure thing love," in a husky sexy voice making goosebumps rise on my arm. I bit my lip, trying to stop the embarrassment I was feeling, you could sleep without your shirt off and still be innocent right? Edward quickly flung off the shirt, which made me momentarily stop breathing. He grabbed something from the drawer and I quickly looked away as he removed his jeans. He came back into bed shirtless with black pyjama bottoms. I gave him a shy smile, which made him break out into that breathtakingly beautiful crooked grin.

"Happy?" He whispered before pulling the duvet over us, and again regaining his position.

"Mmm-hmm," I said, inhaling his scent, and I placed my hands on either side of his back, he hummed a beautiful melody into my ear and I wished that I could continue sleeping like this with him for an eternity and it still would not be enough.

**EPOV**

My love had gone to sleep, but I was no-where near able to go to sleep afraid of the dreams, which would keep me in pain all night, snatching my Bella way from me. I felt like breaking down, because me of me such a beautiful selfless person had to undergo so much suffering. With Jacob and Tanya, the main reason they held so much against her was me, and every time I thought of that it hurt to think I was the main cause. I could feel her warm breath against my bare chest, the warmth that only she brought to my broken heart. I smiled, remembering her reaction to asking me to take my shirt off, and it felt so right as well. We were never this close, Tanya and I, she had never slept in my bed, or I hers, but of course, she was far too busy with others. My stomach tightened as I remembered Tanya today, how she had schemed to drug Bella for James, I shudder to think what thoughts were running through his head of my Bella. It may have been selfish of me to make her promise to stay with me, but how else am I supposed to protect her and guard her with my life? I held Bella even tighter to me, afraid that she may leave me for being so protective of her.

BPOV

The alarm clock went off, I guess I knew what this meant.

"Ungh," I groaned reaching out to hit the alarm off on the bedside table, in return I heard a soft thwack. I immediately got up, looking at a shocked Edward who now had a small red finger mark printed across his pale forehead.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, yep, all traces of sleep forgotten.

"Fine," he said brushing it off. I blushed, feeling guilty.

"Hey come on," he said excitedly sitting upright in bed to face a blushing me, "it's half five, time to put your routine in action. Come on, up you get," Edward was just so sweet, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and hugged him, burying my face in his chest for a while before waking up to the glorious morning spending with Edward. I gave his forehead a kiss before he pulled me out of bed. I hopped off my room to the bed, time goes fast when you're having fun kissing your boyfriend!

"Wha-" I nearly, shouted, there wasn't a trace of a single piece of clothing in my drawers and the wardrobe was locked,

"Alice," I said, letting out a soft hiss. Argh, my precious clothes, she better not have destroyed them. I looked around and Lo and Behold, there on the bed are two items of clothing waiting for me.

"Oh n-n-no way, I am SO not wearing those," I walked over to Edward's room,

"Hey, you mind if I borrow some clothes?" I asked, looking red faced in the doorway. He rewarded me with a beautiful crooked grin,

"Alice?" He asked, I nodded my head, showing him his guess was perfectly accurate. "Here," he said and tossed me a shirt, it looked like the smallest size he had, and it still looked big!

"Erm pants too?" He laughed when he realised I had none,

"Yeah just hurry up," I grumbled, annoyed that it was six in the morning and I could not find a single article of clothing save two pieces, which could hardly be classified as clothing, they wouldn't cover anything anyway.

"I only have shorts that would fit you, all my sweat pants and tracksuit trousers would be too long for you," he said whilst rummaging through his bags. He found what he was looking for and gave them to me, his eyes a shade greener than usual. The shorts must be about knee-length on him, making them about mid-thigh length on me, possibly longer. I just hoped I wasn't put into too much embarrassment. I had never worn anything sporty with this much skin exposed, obviously wearing something girly was completely different, there it was sort of mandatory to show some legs since the evil blonde and the scheming pixie were involved.

"Don't worry," he winked, "I've seen that much of you before," my only reaction was a blush, roll of the eyes which he saw and laughed and I walked out to my own room. I lifted his shirt, which was black and short sleeved, and had Respect Unlimited written over it in thick blue writing with a white design around it **(A/N: my shirt obviously hehe).** It was obviously a guy's shirt but hey, since when did I wear girls clothing!

"Mmm," I closed my eyes and took in his scent; it was all over the shirt. God it smelt amazing, was it unhealthy to be this obsessed? Hmm, didn't think so. Of course this meant I had no jacket or hoodie but the weather seemed to be alright, so I wouldn't be in need of one. I put on my trainers silently thanking God for having put these underneath the bed for Alice not to have taken them. I brushed my teeth; my hair didn't look too bad, I quickly combed my hair and ran out of my room, only to be run into someone's soft chest.

"Easy there," said Edward, his soft musical laughter echoing silently in my ears. I blushed

"let's go," I was about to take his hands and lead him down the stairs when he grabbed mine first and raced with me downstairs, making sure I didn't fall or nothing, I giggled, loving how he acted so careless with me, how childish and fun it was, making me forget about everything that ever happened to me. He stopped downstairs and we had just enough time to grab the keys before Edward ushered me out of the door and locked the door, turning around to kiss me against the wall. I smiled against his lips, someone was a little eager early in the morning.

"Outside we can make as much noise as possible," he explained. I laughed again and leaned in for another quick kiss. He stepped back and looked at me in his clothing, I knew I couldn't pull them off as well as Edward did. He grinned a devilish crooked smile,

"You in my clothes. Damn you look hot," he said and I laughed. He normally spoke pretty formally, this was something probably Emmett would say.

I took hold of his hands and lead him towards the school. He repositioned his arms around my waist, pulling me in as much as our bodies would allow.

"I don't know why I've been told by Mr Meyer **(couldn't think of nothing else, sorry Stephanie)** to exercise in the morning, I wonder if he thinks I'm fat?" I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widening in horror, "Edward am I fat?" He couldn't have a fat girlfriend could he?

"Huh? What?" He said, looking completely taken aback by the question,

"Am. I. Fat?" I said, looking straight at him. He looked tense as if he didn't know what to say,

"Of course not Bella, that's a stupid question to ask," he said, brushing it off and trying to break the tension.

"What if I don't think it's a stupid question? Huh? What if I find it important? Is it because I'm your _fat_ girlfriend that you're avoiding my question?" Still nothing,

"Bella I didn't mean that…" His voice trailed off

"Edward. You think I'm fat," I said over dramatically, pretending to hold my hand up and look down, I took a deep breath, "just say it. If that's what you think, just say it and tell me the truth, I prefer you say it to my face than hide it behind my back. Is that why, are you too ashamed to even admit it that I'm fat? Answer me Edward."

"Bella, what the hell you're not, so not fat," his voice sounded exasperated. I looked at his face and burst into huge amounts of laughter rippling through me. At one point I fell and started to roll on the floor.

"Your face, oh my gosh, you should have seen it, haha that was priceless," I said still laughing so hard. His face was the funniest thing I've ever seen, I can't believe he fell for that stupid joke, something I'd seen in a chick flick with Alice, but in this case _I _was joking.

"You thought that was funny?" He said coming onto the ground, dangerously closer to me.

"Okay Edward, it was a _little_ funny, but hey Edward… what are you doing…aarghhh," I screamed as he inched closer and finally attacked me with his glorious hands, tickling me all over, and to his advantage I was a _very_ ticklish person.

"Never play a prank on me like that again, please love," he said but he couldn't hold from letting out a beautiful smile.

I was still laughing,

"Okay, stop stop," but he still wouldn't,

"First apologise for half scaring me to death," he shook his head, still tickling me.

"I'm not going to apologise," but the tickling was unbearable and it got worse when I said that to him, " Okay I apologise,"

"For…" he said, implying I state the reason of apology.

"I apologise that you can't take a joke ad you use my uncontrollable tickling problem against me," I retaliated, he continued tickling and I continued laughing and kicking my way free but to no avail,

"Okay I'm SORRY, that I played a funny prank on my boyfriend who has no sense of humour," I said glaring at him through the tickling. I hit his chest as hard as I could but not hard enough,

"Uh-uh," he said, making the sound of a buzzer on those competition shows when you get the answer wrong,

"Fine fine, I'm sorry for pulling a funny prank on my gorgeous boyfriend who deserves to be treated with love and kindness and nourished with care," I said jumping around because the tickling had finally died down. He cracked the most beautiful smile, his eyes full of amusement and fun.

"Edward, now that you've stopped tickling, could you please kindly get off me, we'll be late," I said trying to squirm underneath him,

"What if I don't want to," he said sounding innocent; his eyes were the complete opposite though. "What if I want to stay in this position forever," he said, his hands travelling up the sides of my shirt, wherever his warm hands reached it made my sides burn, I shivered underneath his touch. He smiled at my reaction and kissed me. It was kisses like these, which left a burning sensation in my mouth, when his tongue danced with mine that I never wanted it to end. His hands were still underneath my shirt whilst mine got lost in his beautiful bronze mess as I felt my stomach releasing a whole load of butterflies.

"Oi, you two," Jasper shouted, throwing a book which nearly missed Edward's head, I tried to stifle my laughter, Jasper looked pretty annoyed,

"Keep it down and go run," he said, slamming the window shut. Edward and I held hands and ran the entire way to the school grounds where the laps were, laughing the entire way. When we reached there, I quickly managed to find the spot and bumped fists with Edward and began running; obviously it was difficult to hold hands at the same time as run so we just ran side by side. Talking, I soon found out, made you lose energy and breath so we decided to run in comfortable silence, occasionally I would look at Edward through the corner of my eye and would catch him looking at me but he would look away. I loved these little habits that we had, that after all this time he still felt a little nervous and I the same, when around him.

"First lap complete," I said stopping for some water, I was a little hot and sweaty but Edward seemed to be the same, we had both enjoyed the first lap.

"Come on," he said after taking a sip of his own water, and we began running again. The surroundings were so beautiful that I just had to stop and admire, the whole path was set in the forest, making it look so beautifully green and serene, it was just beautiful and lovely, I wanted to stay here forever just with…Edward. Oh right, Edward! I turned to my left to see him but he wasn't there, I began panicking, he had continued running and I was alone, I hated being alone.

"Edward!" I shouted, cupping my mouth and trying to call out to him, I missed him already. My face fell when I got no response or no Edward coming up to me running from around the corner.

"Yes love," he said from behind, his arms around my waist, his head resting in my neck and on my shoulder. "I'm right here, I promised I would never leave you, I'm here forever," he said and kissed my jaw, leaving a trail of kisses all the way up to the spot beneath my ear.

"I know," I said smiling, remembering the promise he made yesterday. "This is so beautiful isn't it?" I said, looking at the natural wonders of the world, nature was just beautiful.

"I admire that about you, how you love natural beauty so much, most people despise trees and greenery, like everyone back in Forks, I used to as well until I met you, and saw the real beauty," I looked to the side and his beautiful green eyes pierced through mine. His look was so intimate that I did not have the guts to look away so I closed the gap between us, his soft lips feeling so perfect pushing softly against mine. He had this ability to look so desirable each time he said small things like these. His grip around my waist tightened, automatically feeling like I was a part of him now, locked so close against his body that I could materialise into it and stay inside him forever.

"Isn't that why green is your favourite colour?" He asked, pulling back, he cocked his head to the side. I smiled,

"Green became my favourite colour when I met you, your eyes are such a beautiful emerald that I don't think I've ever seen anyone with such beautiful green eyes. I love the way they change shaded according to your mood, like they go darker when you have that devilish crooked grin on your beautiful face, on when you're upset and they go a shade lighter, and I can count the gold specks in your eyes when I'm this close to you," I said, leaning in and kissing him softly again on his lips, wondering if he was freaking out by now, hell I was freaking out from all the rambling. I wondered if this was scaring him and braced myself for the impact of him letting go and running away like a headless chicken. He never did.

"No-one's ever studied me that closely before," he said, his soft breath fanning across my face, his eyes were closed and he rested his forehead on mine,

"I love you, Bella Swan, forever and always." I waited for him to freak out and run away but he didn't, he stayed right there, right with me, like he had promised.

After running the last lap with Edward, I felt soaked, not only because it was really hot at 7 am, but also because Edward and I broke into an accidental water fight. By accidental I mean he asked me for his water bottle which was beside mine, I threw it to him but how was I supposed to know he hadn't closed it properly? The water soaked his face leaving him in a slight shock. He immediately attacked back and hence, leading to us both being soaked to the skin. All in all, it was good fun, I don't think I've ever enjoyed running this much before. I used to do it in Phoenix but alone it was boring.

"Hey, what are you thinking," he questioned me softly. We were walking back now, his arm again around my waist and mine around his. I smiled,

"Just how much I've enjoyed running this morning, it was boring in Phoenix," I shrugged.

"Why?" He questioned, obviously not seeing what I was getting through to him.

"I used to go running alone in Phoenix, only to get out of the house sometimes, when Jake became a pain in the ass," I said shrugging my shoulders again, it was no big deal, it was a year now and I had moved on, my life was with Edward now. Edward, without realising it, had tightened his grip on my waist, though his face remained cool and collected. He was always like that, physically his body would display his emotions but from his face he never let his emotions run wild. Obviously I was that obsessed that just from a glimpse of his eyes I understood what he was feeling.

"But I thought before everything happened, you got along with Jake?" I sighed, Edward always had a way of getting things out of me.

"If I promise to tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone." It was supposed to come out as a question but it came out more of a statement, I knew it was stupid for even asking him that question, I could trust him with my life and still feel like I owed him more. I took his hands in mine and played with his fingers, too afraid to look in his eyes.

"Jacob was… he became, quite obsessive really, but not like how I am with you, not that sort of obsessed. Obsessive as in I wasn't allowed to do simple things like to talk to other guys at the checkout… a few times, it evoked him too much… his rage got the better of him sometimes… I suffered a lot under him… that time when I ended up in hospital because of him and you witnessed it, wasn't the first time I had ended up in hospital… it was easy to hide… I was a klutz… well that's what everyone thought…" I rubbed the back of my neck, still too afraid to look at Edward. "I loved to have any time alone, but was convinced that he was the only one I'd ever love and marry, so yeah, I guess that's it," I said shrugging my shoulders, he wanted to know, but I shouldn't have told him. He still hadn't spoken. I still hadn't looked up. But I was wondering whether he was still there or not, so I decided to grow some balls and look up at him. What I saw made me quite scared, I had never seen this look on Edward, almost a menacing look, his eyes though being green could have been crimson red and on fire or completely dangerous and black,

"And you're telling me this _now_," he said, his jaws clenched, his teeth gritted, I wanted the normal Edward back, though I knew he was angry at what Jacob had done.

"That bastard… has been _this_ close to you in _New York_," he said, his index finger and thumb close to each other, "and you tell me this _now_?" He hissed like a bear about to attack.

"I swear to god," he said, his words were as if each were filled with venom, "if I had known before, he would not be walking on the face of this earth a free man, hell he wouldn't be walking at all, he comes within 50 miles of you again and he better _watch_ what I do to him," the vein in his neck thumping furiously. I didn't want him upset. I put my hands over his beautiful mouth, he shouldn't be so angry, the musical sounds should be coming from between those lips not these saddening ones, I placed both my hands on either sides of his face.

"Edward don't," he immediately relaxed and softened under my touch, "Don't say such things, please," I begged. What was the point now? He should not be upset, especially since _I_ had forgotten it all.

"Bella you're perfect, you're perfect and you're mine. I just wished that the moment I had laid eyes on you I had told how I had felt. Rather than keeping my stupid feelings beneath me, and worrying about stupid Tanya issues. Why did you tell me now? Why not before?" He said, his eyes were soft but he was hurt.

"What would have been the point?" I said, my voice just an octave above whisper-level.

"The point? The point?" he said throwing his arms up and momentarily scaring me, "The point would have been that I'd have known and not have let him walk off like that. For everything he's done to you? The police should have been involved from the moment he dared to raise his hands at you," I silenced him again, this time with a pleading kiss.

"Forget it Edward, I forgot it. I locked the past and threw away the key, don't bring it back," I said, whispering softly against his chest, his arms around my shoulders now.

"Unlock it then, so that I have enough revenge to take out on that filthy dog. How can I claim for you to be my soul when it has kept secrets from its body? A body cannot be a whole without its soul, I need every part of you Bella, so that I truly claim you mine," his words brought tears to my eyes, it sounded more like poetry than just him speaking.

We stood like that for ages, him holding me, and me hiding in his chest, my newly found favourite spot. After a long silence, it was decided that it was time to go, since we had been here for ages,

"I promise Bella, this will stay between us, anything you ever tell me will stay between us if you will it to, but I'm sure Jasper and Emmett would have gladly loved to help me kick the hell out of him the next time I see him," I gave him a soft smile, I knew he was way to caring for my own good, I felt spoilt that I had so many people who cared for me, normally my life included the opposite people. I laughed,

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just that I have this crazy way of always making you depressed by telling you my life story, you'll probably get tired of being too upset someday,"

"I will _never_ leave you Bella," he said, his eyes telling me he was serious.

"I know, who said I was letting you go that easily," I teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It worked; he let out a beautiful laugh,

"Let's go," I said turning to his side, "I really need a shower," I said making a face, "and by the looks of it so do you," he let out another beautiful chuckle. We were heading off the pitch when I saw Mike walking towards us.

"Hey Mike," I yelled and laughed at his face. Looks like he wasn't on time at all!

"Hey," he said running straight at me but stopped just before I could fall, " hey dude," he said nodding at Edward. He replied with his own polite hello, "Nice shirt, and trousers," he said giving me a weird look and then laughing,

"Yeah haha very funny, and their shorts," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"If you say so,"

"What, they are," I said, annoyed that my lack of clothing was the reason of his amusement.

"Your clothes really suit her man," he said giving Edward a guy pat on the back, before laughing and turning around. I pretended to kick his backside but he began running,

"See you later," he said turning around and showing off whilst running backward. But, showing off is never a good thing, because Mike, who had his back towards where he was going and was too busy waving, ended up tripping over a tree bunch and ended up with a loud "oomph". I laughed and even Edward shook with laughter,

"Hey Edward," I said as we walked back to our apartment,

"Yes Bella?" He said, his tone was so warm I just had to smile.

"What is that tune that you always sing in my ears, you only sing it when I'm about so fall asleep and then I always forget to ask you in the morning," I asked remembering to ask him, finally! He gave me a cheeky smile,

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said, touching the tip of my nose. "I'm afraid I do not have the authority to tell you that, you are fully awake and conscious so I possibly cannot tell you," he said grinning.

"Okay, at least sing it?" I asked, hopeful He responded with a shake of his head "no". I huffed,

"Fine, sing something at least," I asked, anything in his beautiful voice made me happy! It was about half past seven and still New York seemed so lifeless, it was amazing actually, I never thought New York could ever be this quiet.

"Here's a song we've been practicing," he said and he began singing one of my most favourite songs of Westlife **(A/N: Yep there here again, I don't care if there British I love them in all American fanfics hehe)**

_Took my hand  
Touched my heart  
Held me close  
You were always there_

By my side  
Night and day  
Through it all  
Maybe come what may

Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Overcaught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why  
This love is unbreakable

Shared the laughter  
Shared the tears  
We both know  
We'll go on from here

Cause together we are strong  
In my arms  
That's where you belong

I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile  
I can hardly believe that you're mine

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why

This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains

This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why

This love is unbreakable

By this time, my voice was lost, I was speechless, I gave him the biggest hug I could,

"So perfect," I said, raising my head and admiring his beauty, he leant down and placed his forehead on mine,

"Only when I'm with you," he said, resting his forehead there. My hands found there way to his hair and we _could_ have stayed like that forever, I emphasize the _could _because Emmett parked up and beeped his horn so loud that I stumbled, fell back and hit the tree,

"Ouch," I moaned, that felt like hell.

"Ooh sister, you 'kay?" Emmett asked jumping out of the car. Edward was over to me in a blink of an eye and was already inspecting my bruise.

"Emmett you know Bella's not in full health yet, stop being an idiot," he snarled. I gave Emmett an apologetic look he just grinned without a care in the world, and then I remembered and jumped up into his arms into a huge hug,

"Congratulations Emmett," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, delighted that my brother and best friend would be getting married. Then I saw Rose who had made her way over to us and, since Emmett wouldn't let me get out of the hug I pulled Rose into it and she laughed but didn't object, I reached my free arm over to a cute pouting Edward and kissed him, we all had a mini group hug.

"Don't forget me," the little pixie squealed and jumped on Rose's back, Jasper managed to find his way in and the hug was just perfect, just the six of us. But there was too much pressure on Rose from Alice and she stumbled forward on me, I was being held up on Emmett so Emmett fell I grabbed onto Edward, whose head was trapped in my arm who grabbed Jaspers arm and we all feel together, in our group hug, and lay there for several minutes, with shouts of congratulations to Emmett and Rose and Alice starting up with fresh rounds of "Hip hip Hooray" it was just so Alice-y. Then Rose announced that she wanted her presents and we all made our way inside, another beautiful day of our lives starting afresh.

**A/N: Right, so this is soo damn long, I've been working on it since last week, but came down with swine flu, I'm okay now, after 4 days in bed, and well enough to make this chapter as good as it can get ******

**Review this chapter, and tell me what you thought of it, I feel it's one of my best ones, oops that's right, head ain't fitting through the door now hahaha.**

**Love you all so much thank you for the excellent support during these difficult months, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me tell me!! Lol.**


	29. My final AN

**A/N To all my beautiful readers, (I'm alive.)**

**I've actually got some sad news to inform you. I don't think I will be carrying on with Forms of Love. I was reading through my story and it really sounds awful, I mean, I don't write like that. It sounds so childish and I was really disappointed with myself. That can all change, BUT, the second reason which made me not want to continue with it is that….**

**I read If Every Word I Said by Carmelina Gunn... Shocked hardly describes my state. That is why I took so long uploading. I understand now why everyone thought my story was a plagiarism. FOL, compared to IEWIS, was like a silly soppy story. And even though some things are similar, her story is just like WOW. **

**I know that those who wanted me to carry on with this story will be really really annoyed right now, so im going to give it away to anyone who wants to continue with it. I don't have the heart to write anymore of it. I feel that you should love your story and that, if you love it, you will be more enthusiastic to writing more. I don't want to have to feel like I'm writing it as an obligation; I also would like to write it because I love the story myself! And truth be told, I've fallen out of love with it :'(**

**However, I've not given up with the original theme. I want to start a new story that will be closely similar to FOL (based more on Step Up 2 and less on IEWIS). It will be a completely different story, so all hope is not lost, I think.**

**Whichever writer I think has the right ability, I will give my story to them. Contact me if you want it! The story will also be removed from my profile and moved onto whoever wants it. **

**Secondly, I also want to start concentrating on A Cold Heart and Soccer With Her. I've got some really good ideas, especially for SWH, and I think you'll really enjoy reading them both. The new story will be up as soon as someone has taken over FOL.**

**Thirdly, I am also looking for a beta!! I didn't know what it was before, I've only found out, and plus I think I really needed it after I read the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes on FOL!! So whoever wants to be my beta, though I doubt anyone would, they'd have so much to take on from me :? Just erm, PM me !!**

**Fourthly, I feel like I owe my readers a huge apology. I am so deeply sorry, whether its for not updating at all and being a lazy cow, or for quitting my story. I honestly am sorry, and i really will get my head down and continue with my other stories and the new one. No excuses. **

**I really hope you understand, and I really am sorry, I just hope you have it in your hearts to forgive me.**

**Your truly**

**Maria x**


End file.
